Apartment 130
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: The walls of Apartment 130 are hiding a lot behind them: they're hiding memories and they sure are hiding the reason why Selena killed herself; however Miley wants to know everything, but she has to know it before her dream wedding with her perfect fiance Nick... What is the apartment hiding and how far will it affect Miley, Nick, Demi and Joe? - Niley R&R ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life is full of surprises. Some are good and some are bad, some can make you happy and others can make you miserable. You never know what's going to happen, one moment everything's okay and the other everything's complicated.

That's what happened to us just two nights ago. Two nights ago, when me and my fiancé woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of a crying baby. It was coming from the apartment in front of us, apartment 130, Selena's apartment. We got confused at why she wasn't taking care of her crying baby.

We knocked on her door several times. Soon, the neighbors woke up too due to our knocking and the poor girl crying inside. Hopelessly, Nick crashed the door.

I can still remember the sight exactly whenever I close my eyes. I remember Selena's laid, unmoving body on the floor. I remember her cold hands. I remember the tablets and pills all around the floor. I remember Nick holding me all the way to the hospital while we were both crying, only it was me with loud sobs and he was trying to be strong for me crying silently. But the one thing that I'll never forget is the doctor's sad sorry eyes telling us we were too late.

And just as simple as that she was gone. She was gone leaving her three months old baby girl for the world.

I held Gabriella close to my chest as she wrapped her small fingers around a small piece of cloth of my black dress slowly falling asleep. I kissed her head letting few more tears roll down my face as I saw them burry her mother. One of my closest friends had just gone. Walked out of my whole life and everybody's, without ever coming back. How was I supposed to get that in my mind?

As one of her best friends, I was supposed to throw a speech in her funereal, but I couldn't even let a sound of my throat. I left that job for Nick and Demi. They were much stronger than I ever was in situations like that.

When it was over and people started leaving, it was just me, my fiancé and Demi left. After all, Selena didn't have that much of friends; the three of us were like her family.

I slowly walked over to the newly existed grave and fell on my knees making sure not to wake up the sleeping girl in my arms. My lips trembling and tears falling I broke down again as Demi reached over to me and slowly took Gab from my arms as I put my arms around the cold stone hugging it sobbing.

"Mi," Nick whispered putting a warm hand on my back, "We should head home." He sighed when he didn't get a response from me. "Come on, it's getting late." He tried again this time taking my hand holding me up with him and leading me away until we reached his car.

He sighed entering the driver's seat as I threw my body on the back one, and Demi slipped next to me. I leaned my head over her shoulder still crying but silently. She held Gab with a hand and wrapped the other around my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." She whispered to me as I closed my eyes knowing it'll never be okay again. I just lost a friend I considered my sister. We were always spending time together since we lived in front of each other.

We dropped Demi off on the way home as she hugged me tightly squeezing my back and handed me Gabriella who was still sleeping before disappearing in her house without a word, what's there to say anyway?

We finally reached home and got out of the car silently walking towards the elevator and he pressed the number of our floor. Nick opened the door with his key and walked in followed by me as I glanced back at the door behind me and quickly stepped in our apartment closing the door before I start crying again.

I went to our bedroom straight towards Gab's baby bed and tucked her in it. We had gotten it earlier from Selena's apartment so we can take a good care of Gab. But I decided to put it in the bedroom so she'll be next to us.

"What about her?" I asked as me and Nick lay on the bed after changing and I was watching Gab closely.

"Honestly, I don't know." He sighed.

"I want her."

"Miley…"

"I want her to live with us, Nick." I faced him looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love her, you do too. Besides, I'm not leaving her to be raised in a foster house or something while we can take care of her well."

"You're right." He said and kissed my cheek. "I'll make sure to finish the custody thing."

"Thanks, Nick." I smiled a sad smile and rolled over facing Gab again, I felt Nick's hands wrap around my waist from behind pulling me closer to him as I slowly drifted into a light sleep.

XxXx

Two weeks have passed and still there's that empty space in my heart existed. Not as when it happened, but still, no one could get over the fact that the sweet Selena was gone.

Selena was a sweet person. Really sweet, helping, kind-hearted person. We didn't hit instantly as soon as we met. It took us some time to be okay. We met after I moved in to Nick's apartment, when our relationship was getting more serious but before he proposed to me, a year and few months ago. Nick had this apartment from a long time but he was living in a house. Then when we decided to move in together, we saw that the place of the apartment was suitable more than any of our houses for us, due to the places of our jobs, also because we were like starting a new life together.

I used to believe that moving there was a changing point in my life; as me and Nick became more serious, and I met my two best friends, Selena and Demi.

But now that Selena is gone, I began doubting this again.

First when I saw her and I knew she was singel and living alone, I felt threatened. I looked out for her every move and every word directed to my fiancé. I mean she was beautiful after all. But after a while when Nick himself proved to me that he won't step that low I started to be more friendly to her which finally ended in us being best friends.

It's funny how when I first met her I wanted her to leave us alone and now that she actually did I want her back so bad.

I heard Gab crying as I got up rushing towards her to see what was wrong. I carefully took the brown eyed girl in my arms and moved around for a while trying to make her feel safe which eventually made her stop crying and she looked up at me as if taking in my features.

After a while she smiled up at me making me smile back and kiss her head lovingly.

I heard the front door shut as a sign of Nick's arrival from job. I walked over to him with Gab still in my arms and smiled at him giving him a light kiss.

"Hey,"

"Hey, are you having problem with her?" he asked looking at the small girl in my hands.

"Not at all. We were just being friendly." I said rocking her in my arms a little.

"I never knew you're such a good mother, Mi." he said as we walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

"You're a pretty good father too." I smiled at him and I guess I saw a hint of frown for a part of a second, but I'm not sure, then he smiled at me.

"I think you're treating her better than Sel herself did."

"No, I can never be as she was to her." I shook my head sadly, "and she'll never feel the same with me." I looked at her seeing she was slowly drifting in sleep again, "you know, I feel pretty bad for her."

"Don't say this, Mi. she'll love you just like you're her mother. You'll be the one who raised her." He said and I just nodded with a small smile.

"Aren't you regretting having full custody of her?" I bit my lip asking as his head snapped towards me shaking his head.

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean, it came too quickly, unexpected. You didn't want kids until at least a year from marriage, we haven't even got married yet."

"Well, I can't just leave her for the world, I have to admit that I wasn't sure at first but I'm coping."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Didn't expect that." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked with a confused chuckle.

"Last time we talked about having kids you obviously didn't even consider it an option for the mean time." I said a little bitterly.

"We're already over that, aren't we?" he said with sad eyes, "Listen, Mi, I meant that I'm not planning for that, but that doesn't mean that if you got pregnant I'll make you kill it." He explained looking in my eyes.

"So, you're happy with Gab being here?"

"Of course, I'm." he smiled honestly at me.

"You're really amazing, Nick. I don't know how I got lucky to have you." I said and cuddled into him as he kissed my head.

"Here let me put her in her bed." He said taking Gab who fell asleep from me as I watched him walk away towards the guest room –which we re-organized to be Gab's- holding her tightly with a smile on my face seeing how good of a father he's.

XxXx

I opened the door to greet my best friend and allow her to enter, "Hey, Dems." I gave her a hug which she returned.

"Hi, Miles, you alight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered as we walked to the living room to see Nick holding Gab in his lap trying to feed her and making funny faces for her.

"Hey, Nick." Demi greeted as he looked at her and gave a wave and turned to face Gabriella again. "I see you're being a good parent." She joked.

"It comes naturally." He shrugged.

"You know, you two make a great couple and great parents."

"Thanks, Dem." I said smiling.

"So? You're ready, Miles?" she said getting serious as I sighed and inhaled a deep breath before nodding.

"Ready for what?" Nick asked confused.

"You haven't told him?"

"We're going to Selena's apartment, you know, to see what she left and all." I answered him. "You know we didn't have the time for that lately because of the police and questionings and all."

The police was making me crazy by their un-needed questions and their bad need to look into Selena's place for anything suspicious. She committed suicide for God's sake. What suspicious things they thought they may find?

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, Nick. I'll be okay." I answered knowing that he meant my emotional breaking downs by his question. He nodded and faced Gabriella again but I saw it in his face. He wasn't comfortable by that decision of me going there.

I shrugged it off and headed to the door with Demi following me and to the opposite apartment of us wondering what we possibly could find.

**Okay… new story, it shouldn't take too long to update as I have more than half of it already done.. I had this idea for over a year ago, and today I just wrote around 6 more chapters in it… I was that inspired actually… so, please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking in the way too familiar place was hard. It was hard to know that this place will never be the same. It will never involve the happy moments we used to share. The laughers that belonged to the once free-spirited girl will never echo through the walls again. My crying and her calming me down whenever I had a fight with Nick will never happen again. In general, this place will never create memories again.

I still remember the day I knew her… she was the one who came to introduce herself to us… and me being the girlfriend who gets jealous quickly was making a fool out of myself in front of her and Nick.

_It was our first day together in this apartment, and we were really tired from staying the whole day arranging the apartment with Joe, Kevin and Danielle, Nick's brothers and the second's wife… so we went to sleep instantly…_

_The next morning we woke up at the sound of the doorbell. I groaned and shifted a little holding Nick closer to me._

"_The doorbell." He whispered sleepily with his eyes closed._

"_I can hear it." I said with the same tone and also closing my eyes._

"_Should we get up?"_

"_Don't say we."_

_Here it was again. Couldn't they get the idea of us being asleep?_

"_Come on, Miles. I'm tired." He groaned._

"_Me too." I said rolling to lie on my back._

_I gasped opening my eyes searching for anything to hold onto when I felt a strong push making me settle on the floor._

"_Good you're up. Now get the door." He laughed as I glared at him standing up but he just kept laughing which made me eventually smile._

"_You'll pay for that later." I said as I put on a robe and went to the door opening it to see the back of a girl with black long wavy hair. When she heard the door open she turned around to make me see her beautiful baby face features. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?"_

"_Yes." I answered wondering why there was a stranger at my door early in the morning acting like she has been my friend since kindergarten._

"_Oh, I'm really sorry." She looked at me apologetic, "Oh, I'm Selena; your neighbor." She said pointing to the opposite apartment which she was heading towards when I opened the door. "I knew you just came yesterday, so I wanted to welcome you."_

"_Thank you." I said with a small smile. That's when Nick decided to get up. Shirtless!_

"_Who is it, Mi?"_

"_Our neighbor. She's welcoming us." I answered him as he came by my side and I felt that woman-alarm as I inspected his every move for the next five minutes._

"_Oh, hello, I'm Nick and this is my girlfriend Miley."_

"_Pleasure to meet you. Oh, I baked you these." She said handing me a basket of biscuits._

"_Oh, how nice of you." I said sweetly, but I guess she noticed me gritting my teeth as she cleaned her throat and tried to think about something to say and leave._

"_Well, I guess I should have some sense of smartness and leave… I just woke you up, and you seem to be tired." She chuckled as I let a smile appear on my lips._

"_No, it's okay." I said as Nick nodded._

"_No, I need to go anyway. See you later." She said and turned around entering her apartment as she waved at us closing the door. _

I remember Nick asking about my weird behavior and me shrugging saying it was nothing as I also remember him not stopping until he figured I was annoyed and a little jealous of Selena. And that realization caused him to almost roll on the floor from laughing! I clearly remember his sincere features while telling me he'll never look at anyone else while he has me!

"Miles!" Demi called snapping me away from my memories.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were replaying those memories again, huh?" she sighed knowingly.

"I can't help it, Dem. I just don't understand why would someone have an amazing life like Sel had would ever even think about suicide."

"Me too. That's why we're here. We'll try to figure it out, okay?"

"Alright… so, let's start with her bedroom?"

"Yeah… let's go."

XxXx

After hours of searching in Selena's things… we found nothing but her regular things… clothes, makeup, cell phone and such personal stuff. Apparently nothing that could make her commits suicide.

"You look tired." I told Demi looking at her exhausted features.

"Yeah, I actually am. Can we complete later?"

"Yeah, sure, I have to go to see Nick and Gab also."

"Alright, see you later." She said hugging me and leaving the room yawning. Seconds later I heard the front door closes. I sighed standing up while taking in my surroundings of Selena's bedroom. Of course this room especially hold a lot of memories of us together. One of the most memorized ones is that time when I had a big fight with Nick and I ran to her crying waking her up from her sleep…

"_Miley? What's wrong?" she said in a sleepy yet concerned face._

"_N-Nick." I sobbed._

"_What? Is he okay?"_

"_Y-yes, but w-we had a fight." I managed to let out as she sighed and took my hand pulling me inside._

"_Come on." She whispered and closed the door behind and led me to her bedroom where she sat me down and sat next me. "Now calm down and tell me what's wrong?"_

"_We were j-just talking and I kinda mentioned kids as he totally blew at me. I've never seen him th-this angry, Sel, and I didn't even do anything." I sobbed._

_She sighed and looked at her hands on her small baby pump and then brought her eyes back at me, "Well, maybe he doesn't want them for now, I mean maybe he's planning to do this after the marriage."_

"_God, I didn't say now, I was just like 'it'd be cool to have my own kid' and then his face started to get angry and then the yelling came." I sobbed._

"_He may have been stressed from something? Job, maybe?"_

"_No, he was joking and we were all good until I 'mistakenly' mentioned having kids!" I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean that." She said quietly as my tears continued to fall. "Maybe you just took him by surprise and he just freaked out."_

"_That wasn't freaking out yelling; that was you're crazy if you ever think we'll have kids yelling."_

"_What about I go and talk to him?"_

"_No. He's supposed to feel sorry and apologize without someone pushing him to."_

"_Come on, you just woke me up and told me your freaking fiancé was being stupid and you don't even want me to go yell at him?" she said and I looked at her to see her fake frustrated look which made me laugh._

"_Fine!" I gave up wiping my tears._

"_It's gonna be okay." She hugged me and left the room then the whole apartment and went knocking on the opposite one._

I still don't know what she said to him or what was his reaction or even his real reasons for blowing at me… but I remember him coming to the same room and apologizing so many times without me answering him. He even kissed my head and hands apologetically, but I only looked at him and accepted his apologies when Selena burst into her own room and told us –jokingly- a lecture about how pregnant women need sleep.

Just when I was about to follow Demi out of the room and go to my own apartment… I heard a cell phone ringing. At first I thought it was mine, but I noticed that wasn't my ringtone. I looked at the bed to see it was Selena's.

I frowned looking at it as if making sure it was hers, not Demi's or something. But it was Selena's. Who would call… a dead person? Maybe it was a wrong number?

However, the answers to my questions were just going to be known if I answered… which I did. I took the phone in my hands and saw that it was a known ID. Rachel. Who's Rachel?!

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. Just silence.

"Hey!"

Then the line went dead. But I guess I heard a sob before it did. I looked at the phone confused for a moment before putting it in my pocket in case they called again. I then left the room and left Selena's apartment closing the door behind me.

I heard footsteps coming up as I looked to see Justin. A single guy who lives in the above floor.

"Hey, Justin." I greeted as he averted his gaze away from the ground and looked at me with such sad eyes. I actually tend to believe that he was in love with Selena. They were good friends. But they never became more than that. He put on a weak smile as he gave me a small wave.

I was about to say something else to try and ease his pain but his cell phone went off as he motioned to me to hold on for a second with his hands and he answered his phone looking away.

"Hello?" he answered weakly, "What?" he said as if there was a problem or something as I started to become concerned. But then the front door of our apartment opened as Nick stood there and seemed relieved.

"What took you so long? Demi left from a while." He said opening his arms for me to hug.

"How did you know?"

"She passed by to take her bag. She forgot it on our couch." Typical Demi! "Come on."

I looked at Justin's direction to see he was ending the call as he turned to us and gave the same weak smile. "Is everything okay?" I asked looking at his cell phone.

"Yeah, just a problem at work that will easily be solved. Nothing to worry about." He said as I nodded, "Well, excuse me; I need to get some rest."

"Yeah, sure." Nick said as we watched Justin going up until he disappeared. Sometimes I wonder why he never uses the elevator! Sometimes he uses it just two or three levels down his own and he climb up the rest on feet! I never understood his point of view in this.

We entered our home and closed the door walking together to the bedroom as I started changing into something more comfy getting ready for bed.

"So, found anything interesting?"

"No!" I answered, "Hey, do you know someone named Rachel?"

"What?"

"Rachel!"

"I don't think so… why?" he answered slowly as if scanning his memory for the name.

"She called Selena."

"Selena?"

"Yes. When I was leaving she called her, but when I answered no one talked."

"Maybe an old friend of her."

"Maybe!" I shrugged and sat next him on the bed getting ready for sleep. I don't know why, but I don't have a good feeling about this Rachel.

**Like I said, it won't take that long to update… unless you guys don't review :( plz just tell me if you're reading and like it or if you even hate it and want me to change something… So REVIEW :) So, why do you think Selena killed herself?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Feeling soft tickles on my neck I groaned in my sleep, but few seconds later, I realized it was the lips of my fiancé.

"Stop, I want to sleep." I groaned.

"No, we have a long day ahead of us." Nick whispered to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Get up and you'll know." He said and I swear I can clearly imagine the smirk playing on his lips.

"Come on, Nick." I said opening an eye as he just looked at me making me roll my eyes sitting up in my bed, "Happy now?"

He nodded, "Now, get up have a good shower and pack because we're going to Paris."

"Huh?"

"We. Are. Going. To. Paris." He repeated.

"What? Why?" I asked confused but with this little hoping smile inside me.

"Well, can't a man take his very beautiful fiancée on a quick trip to Paris? The city of love?"

"Whoa," I said with that great smile on my lips as I engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure, ma lady."

"But, I thought we are keeping Paris for our honeymoon." I said as I stood up and started following his previous orders.

"If we went now, doesn't mean we can't go on our honeymoon."

"I just meant it would have been more special."

"Wanna me to cancel the journey?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What? No." I screamed at him as he laughed. "Hey, what about Gabby?"

"Demi offered taking care of her for the next four days."

"Four days?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take more than four days off at work… actually I got two but you know we're already in the weekend and I-"

"We can explore every inch of Paris in those four days." I said happily showing him I was pretty excited instead of being disappointed as he thought.

"Glad you're happy." He smiled at me, "Now, go have your shower our plan leaves in almost two hours." He said as my eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom.

**XxXx**

I still can't believe that I'm on my way to Paris right now. It's been my dream since I was a kid to go there with my beloved one. And my dream to go there with Nick since I've met him!

I was looking at the clouds under us from the window next Nick as I was leaning my head on his shoulder while hugging his arm tightly and he was holding my hand with his other free one, "Nick?"

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"It's the least I could do." He kissed my head.

"What made you think of this?"

"Well, I know your deep wish to visit Paris, and I know how stressful the last period of time was for the both of us. So, I wanted to bring your real smile back." He said making me smile and kiss his cheek.

"You're perfect." I remembered Sel again, if she was still here, my life wouldn't have been more perfect… but I guess we can't get all what we want!

"You're too." He said as I tried to resist a yawn but failed, "Hey, why don't you complete your sleep that I interrupted this morning?"

"I'm happy you did." I smiled but closed my eyes listening to his advice and soon I was in dream land.

**XxXx**

Four days. The most incredible four days in my life so far. From the top of the Evil Tower -from sunset to almost midnight I might add- to the romantic dinners that Nick had well planed to the fancy hotel room Nick booked for us to the plenty of pictures we took to remind us what a great time we had there. All in all, it took from him only four days to make me regain my happy self.

And today, it's our first morning back here. I, being my normal self, woke up early and prepared him breakfast, and as a thank you I prepared his favorite food.

"Nick? Wake up, you don't wanna be late for work."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He said rolling off and hugging a pillow making himself comfortable.

"Come on, I made you your favorite breakfast." I pouted. And as if it was an alarm, his eyes shot open and he looked at me.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Eggs?"

"Yup."

"Sausages?"

"Sure."

"Toast?" he said after a while as if trying to prove that I forgot something, but he's wrong.

"Didn't miss that too."

"Orange juice?" he said desperately.

"Already made it, and it's cold as you like it." I said proud of myself.

"Fine, I'm already up." He said as he removed the blanket off of him and went to the bathroom before joining me in the kitchen ten minutes later.

"How did you remember all of this?" he asked impressed as he sat on his chair and started eating.

"Well, three years is an enough time for me to know you well." I shrugged as he smiled.

"Why are you dressed?" he asked me after a while when we were done having breakfast and he was getting ready to leave.

"Going to Demi's." I reminded as he nodded remembering.

"Wanna me to drive you?" he offered.

"Nick, she lives five minutes away." I smiled as he did so.

"Alright, see you later, babe." He said giving me a peck on the lips before turning around. "Oh, Joe might come over later tonight." He informed me.

"Alright, I'll make sure to make dinner for five." I said as he laughed and threw me another wave before leaving for his job with me following behind after a while to go to Demi's.

I walked the few feet from our place to Demi's in silence. I reached her apartment and knocked on her door excited to see her. She opened wearing her pajamas and Gabby in her hands with messed hair, but her face broke into her genuine smile when she saw it was me.

"Miles." She said and threw an arm around me while holding the baby tightly with the other.

"Hey, Dems. Looks like you're having troubles with her?" I smirked.

"No, she's just an angle." She smiled looking at her. "Come on in." she said pulling me in. "So…?" she asked excitedly.

"So, what?"

"Tell me everything about Paris, Mi." she exclaimed making me laugh.

"Well, well, well, what can I say, Dem? It was amazing." I gushed.

"Details." She requested as I took the little girl from her and smiled filling Demi in with almost everything we did there – not that I couldn't seeing that she asked about everything.

"Oh, I'm glad you had fun." She said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, Dem. And thanks for helping." I said referring to the fact that she was the one who offered taking care of Gab.

"It's nothing… you should have seen Nick's face when I agreed." She smiled.

"You know what makes me really happy? The fact that Nick did this for me, not that I went to Paris."

"Awe." Demi smiled, "You two are perfect for each other, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dem. You know, I wish the wedding was still going like we dreamed about it."

"Mi, just because she's gone doesn't mean she doesn't care about you." Demi told me.

"But, you know how the three of us used to imagine that day." I sighed, "I don't get it, why would she do something like that? She was perfectly fine."

"She wasn't that night."

"What?"

"The night she… you know… she called me, she was sad, I asked her what was wrong, she just told me that she's really disappointed in herself…

"_Demi, I'm a terrible person."_

"_What's wrong, Sel?"_

"_I can't believe I did that." She said and Demi barely heard her due to her sobs and low voice._

"_What did you say? Just calm down and tell me what happened."_

"_I can't."_

"_Sel, I'm coming over."_

"_No, there's a storm outside, and besides I don't deserve that."_

"_Selena, what's the hell are you talking about? I'll tell Miley to go to you and-"_

"_No, please don't... I'm calmer now, but don't tell her about this… she doesn't need to get worried over nothing she's got enough for now."_

"_But-"_

"_Promise you won't tell her and I'll meet you tomorrow and tell you everything."_

"_But Selena, she's your best friend and she-"_

"_Promise."_

"_Alright, I promise." Demi gave a sigh._

"_Good… thanks for listening to my bullshit. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. I'm not letting this slip without an explanation. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"_

"_No, I'm okay now that I talked to you… just knowing you listened to me is enough."_

"_Listened to what? You didn't say anything, Sel."_

"_No, I did. Look, you'll know everything tomorrow."_

"_Fine."_

"_G'night."_

"_Good night."_

… But I couldn't sleep, I was worried about her. I thought she might be drunk, but I wasn't sure, and the storm outside was bad that I couldn't get out and she didn't leave me the option of calling you. So, I stayed up until the storm was calmer and I rushed to see what was wrong, it was basically the next day so she could tell me, but when I reached I heard nothing but the teary screams."

"That's strange." I frowned.

"I know. I didn't break the promise, right?"

"No, you didn't it means nothing now that she's gone and I would have known one way or another."

"Right."

"Anyway, wanna have dinner today with us?" I offered changing the topic. Demi was a little taken aback by the sudden change of the atmosphere but when she realized what I had said she smiled hugely and nodded.

"Won't miss it. I already missed your cooking skills for a good period of time."

"Great." I smiled back, "I need to leave now… I have to clean up the apartment before I start on dinner. See ya tonight." I said standing up.

"Alright, see you." She smiled and walked me to the door.

I quickly left Demi's building with the little girl in my arms holding her protectively. The fact that her mother was hiding something from me really hurt and confuses me, I mean, what the hell could possibly have gone wrong to make her say that? And if we considered that she was in a bad mood and thought of herself as a bad person… it couldn't be so bad that she's commit suicide… right?

There was a mystery behind Selena's death, and it's a huge mystery, but I'll know it.

* * *

Hello there :) Another chapter but more like a filler, not so much happened here, but well, I promise I have great plans for this story I have already up until chapter 15 written, and I really can't wait for you guys to know about it, but maybe just maybe some of your predictions are true, not telling which ones though :P :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was standing for about ten minutes in my kitchen trying to focus on what I was doing there, but every time I tried focusing, I was being dragged by the thoughts of Selena's secretes that I keep finding. I now also remembered that Rachel who called her.

I mean what possibly could Selena had done that made her that miserable and even commit suicide? How bad this thing could be? Everything could be fixed.

I sighed finally coming back to reality as I found it was no point and I wasn't going to find something like that right now! I looked at the time and figured that Nick, Joe and Demi could be here any time soon.

So, I started making dinner for them, I mean, they were trying their best to keep me away from those thoughts. Nick even took me to _Paris_ so I'd be okay again. _Paris_! And nobody will ever know how much this trip meant to me especially the _Paris_ part!

"We're home." I smiled hearing the front door open followed by Nick's voice announcing his and Joe's arrival.

"In the kitchen." I called back.

"Hey," they entered and Nick came over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Miles, missed you." Joe gave me his big brother hug. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked making me giggle.

"God, will you ever forget about your stomach, Joe?"

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything but the breakfast today." He groaned.

"Wow, work was that busy?"

"To the fullest." Nick answered this one. You see, Nick and Joe work at the same company, it's a huge one. It is held by their father and his best friend, they're partners.

So, they're both in the management team, along with the other partner's daughter, and two other perfect employees - or in my description workaholic employees.

Actually Joe is the reason I met Nick; you see I work in a magazine, and there was an article about how Joe is a badass and all. It wasn't true though, so, Joseph here went all angry and came into the building yelling, and I don't know why, but he was directing his words at me, even though I wasn't the one who wrote the article.

After he knew that, and I helped him finding the manager's office, he apologized, and it was a start for our friendship.

And so, one day, I was visiting him in work – I didn't have friends but Joe and Emily, but she's overboard now - anyway, that was the very first time I met Nick, Joe introduced us and right from that point he was always with Joe when he was meeting up with me, and next thing I knew, he's my boyfriend.

I still remember the glamorous look in his eyes and how they lit up when we first met, I also remember the jolt of electricity running up my arm when we shook hands. He always told me he was never a believer in Love at first sight, but ever since he met me he stopped using his logic and just did what he felt. I blushed at the thought as I came back to reality…

"Well, sorry about that, go and relax and dinner will be ready soon." I smiled at them both, "Oh, and Demi is coming over."

"Then that must be her." Nick said hearing the doorbell. "I'll get it."

"Why didn't you tell me Joe's coming over?" she whispered yelling.

"Just forgot, why does it bother you?" I smirked knowing exactly why.

"I just wouldn't have come, you know, he must have wanted to catch up with you."

"Don't worry, Dem, Joe's okay with you coming." I smiled putting a hand over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes not wanting to admit having a crush on him. "Now help me finishing up this dinner.

We were now having dinner and just chatting about anything randomly when Gabby started crying as I got up excusing myself and went directly towards her carrying her and going back to them trying to calm her down.

"I don't get why did you even take her?" Joe shook his head.

"Joe!" I glared, "Did you want me to leave her like that?"

"You're not responsible for her, Miles." He shook his head.

"Well, that's cruel to just leave her be raised with strangers while her mother's best friend is here." I snapped.

"And you, did you really want that too?" he looked at Nick.

"Well, yes, Joe, she's a baby, you would have done the same if it was you."

"Well, maybe I would have, but I mean, it's hard to start your life raising a baby that's not even yours."

"Not really, Joe, you don't see us complaining, do you?" Nick responded as I shot him a look. He just reminded me of it.

"Yes, Joe, Nick is totally fine with raising kids. Just not his." I said accusingly rubbing the little girl's back.

"What?" Nick looked at me dumbfounded not expecting that as Joe did the same while Demi looked alarmed. "That's not what I-"

"Just stop Nick, you never told me the real reason of you blowing in my face like that the other day."

"Miley, we were over that, I told you I didn't mean it." He said a little annoyed.

"We're not over it, and we won't be until I know the real reason, even though I forgave you, but it's bothering me."

"You took me by surprise, Miley."

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Joe narrowed his eyes not knowing what we are talking about.

"God, Joe, no." I said and he seemed relieved. "Nick I remember clearly not saying that we should have kids soon, so, where is the surprise here?" I said a little calmer.

"So, what do you think is the reason? I don't love you, huh?" he said furiously.

"I didn't say that but-" now I was the surprised one, I mean, I don't doubt his love for me, but this argument has always been in the back of my mind as I don't understand his point in it up until now.

"Good, because you know very well it's not true." He said calmer too.

"You just changed the subject." I huffed looking away.

"Miley, he was just stressed and it was the first time you mention kids… so, that was the first reaction that got out of him." Demi tried to put in.

"Demi, that first reaction of him made me cry." I said and sighed sitting down as the baby now stopped crying.

"You know what, I'm tired and I'll just go rest." Nick said standing up and leaving us. I guess I made his day worse.

"I'm sorry, guys." I stated.

"What was that, Miley? You just blew up all at once!" Demi told me as I moved to join them on the unfinished dinner.

"I don't know, I'm really nervous today. You know, what you told me earlier about Selena is bugging me."

"It's okay, Miles. You know that he loves you right?" Joe stated not even questioning about the fight or what I just said about Selena even though he has no clue; but he knows it will bother me talking about it right now.

"I do, Joe, and I love him too, but, you know, it actually irritated me what he said earlier. I mean, that night when we fought, he was totally against kids, and he just said that he doesn't complain, and no matter how I try I just can't forget about it."

"It's alright, Miley, he'll understand." He assured me.

"Um, I'll go get her bottle to feed her." I purposely changed the subject as I saw them nodding and I left to hear them start whispering so I stopped for a moment…

"That was awkward." Joe started.

"It was. But, I know they'll make up." Demi replied.

"I know." He nodded, "I didn't know Nick was against kids; he was always good with them." Joe said a little confused. I knew that, I knew Nick was good with kids and they loved him; that's what was making me nuts.

"She says that too." Demi said confused also, "I don't know, maybe it was bringing up a future like that was what freaked him out? I mean imagining having a family and all?" she said unsure as I shook my head; he always told me that we're going to marry one day. _He_ talked about that. Even if he didn't, he had no right to blow at me the way he did.

"Maybe." Joe shrugged, "You know, you're a good friend." He complimented her as I smiled knowing she'd be thrilled by it. "I mean, you're always there for her."

"Thank you. Selena was too." She sighed.

"I never considered Selena a good friend actually." He mumbled as I frowned.

"That's been always a bad habit of you." I jumped at the voice behind me as Gabby giggled in my arms. I turned around to see Nick leaning at the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"You scared me." I said and moved into the room to bring Gabby's bottle to feed her.

"Oh, you're here for her." He said disappointed as I looked at him and sighed. He thought I was here to talk, he _hoped_ so.

"Um… okay, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed, Nick. I didn't mean to be so mean."

"Alright, I'm sorry too." He smiled at me.

"But you still owe me." I said and he looked confused. "I'll ask you a question and you need to answer me truthfully; I'll know if you lied."

"Okay, I promise not to lie."

"Did you really mean it when you said you don't want kids?" I looked him in the eyes as he looked back at me processing the question for not more than a second before answering,

"No, I didn't mean it." He shook his head and I smiled not finding any sign of lying in his deep brown orbs.

"Fine then." I let out a breath and smiled up at him.

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Come on, we have to go to them before she embarrasses herself even more." I laughed grabbing his arm towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Tell you later." I whispered as we reached Demi and Joe again.

"Ha! Told you they'd make up soon." Joe exclaimed as Demi laughed.

"Ugh, I'm glad you guys are okay." Demi said glancing between us.

"We're always gonna be okay." Nick said as he took my hand and brought it to his lips leaving a soft kiss on its back looking me in the eyes. He'll never quit being cheesy.

"Cheesy!" Joe made a face as we laughed and Nick groaned.

"It's none of your business. It's between me and Miles." Nick stuck his tongue out at Joe being the childish brother he is.

"Fine, Nick." Joe rolled his eyes.

Even though the night started off wrong with me, but right now I was happy. I had my loving fiancé and my two best friends and a little girl who was a good reminder of her mother.

I guess I'm finally coping with losing her, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna find the mystery behind her death! Yeah, now, it was a mystery to me.

* * *

Hey, guys, Guess there's no faster than me in updating when it comes to this story :D But seriously guys, please review… I just get disappointed when you don't… I actually might stop updating for a while thinking you're not that interested, but I love this story and want to share it with you, so please review telling me what you think.

Ps, I love Selena, I'm just putting her in that role for the sake of the story line, whatever mistake she did, I'm sorry for… :D Not giving away anything though ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today, I was returning back to work, it has been a month and a half since I stopped going, a month and a half since the incident of losing my best friend took place. Nick told me several times that there's no need for me to get back to work, we have enough money seeing he's working in his father's company.

But the thing is, I loved my job, my job as a writer in the magazine really helps me… if with giving me experience in life or in just having a good time, but it's definitely helps me.

The only thing that made me think about not going is Gabby. I had the option of dropping her at the day care and take her on my way back, but the thing is, I love Gabby so much that I was afraid to leave her somewhere alone.

I know she's gonna be okay, but I didn't want to just leave her like that. Now that may sound overprotecting, but look what happened the last time I wasn't; I lost her mother.

So, here I was sitting in my car with Gabby in my arms deciding on wither to go in or just take a U-turn and head home and never go back to work.

Now, I know that we all need me to go to job… I needed that to help me and to help Nick with the bills, Nick needed me to be better and to move on from losing Sel, and so did Gabby.

I sighed opening the car door and finally getting in to drop off Gabby making sure to let them know there not to let her go with anyone except me and only me.

After reassuring me for the millionth time that she's gonna be okay and they'll keep her fine, I left to head to my work… and there goes a new day.

XxXx

"Sam was like 'Oh, God, I thought I'll never see you again.' But I know that she wished that since she wants my position and all." I was filling Nick in on my first day back at work as we were having dinner.

I looked over at him to see he was staring at me with his lips curled up in a thin line forming a small smile, "What?" I smiled back.

"Nothing," he chuckled, "It's just that you're finally getting back to your old self."

I smiled and looked at my plate, "Yeah, I guess I'm a lot better actually."

"That's great, Mi."

"It's all because of my amazing fiancé." I said in a sing-song voice getting closer to him.

"Really? Well, then remind me to thank him for bringing your smile back." He said and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you more, baby." He said squeezing my hand.

"Oh, yeah, by the way I'm heading to her apartment after dinner, Demi is coming today though." I said as he sighed.

"I don't know what you guys expect to find, but if that's helping you then fine."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just gonna be fine." I smiled as he looked at me and nodded.

"Okay," he said un-easily, as if he's forced to agree with me.

"Why does it bother you, anyway?"

"Nothing, Mi," he shook his head lightly and looked back at me, "It's just that I know what you go through when you're there, and I just want you to move on, she's gone, don't hold on." He whispered looking into my eyes as we were only inches apart.

I had those butterflies in my stomach going crazy, "Don't worry, Nick, I know she's gone, we're just curious to know why she did that."

"Again, if this is making you feel better, then okay… but-" he said and I could see the worry in his eyes as I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Nick." I said as I leaned in kissing him softly making it clear that the discussion is over. I was about to pull away when he held me back deepening the kiss. He pulled me closer and I soon found myself sitting on his lap while dinner was long forgotten; we aren't that hungry anymore, anyway.

I felt his hand holding me tightly wile the other slipped under my shirt looking for the bra hook, that was when I pulled away smiling or more like smirking at him.

"We shouldn't be going there right now,"

"Why?" he asked me dumbfounded.

"Demi should be here soon. We have the night ahead of us."

"Right," he scratched the back of his head rather disappointed as I gave him a peck on the lips, and just like that he was okay again.

Once I was done with the dishes, Demi arrived as if on cue so I left Gabby over with Nick and headed to Sel's apartment once again, we've been doing that for a few days not in a row, but we're still coming and going through her things.

"I always loved that photo." Demi commented looking at a younger version of Selena in her childhood, she was hugging the back of her father while he was giving her a piggy ride as they both looked happily at the camera.

"Yeah, it seems so natural." I agreed as we both smiled and went over to her room again. "What is left here that we haven't went through?"

"Um, we didn't finish with the cupboard."

"Fine then."

"Oh, Miles, by the way, have you seen her phone?"

"Oh, yeah, it's with me… I forgot totally about that." I said suddenly remembering, "Do you know someone called Rachel?"

She frowned shaking her head. "No, why?"

"I don't know, she called Sel and-" I stopped as suddenly I stumbled over something and fell to the ground, "Ouch, that hurts."

"Come on, Clumsy." Demi laughed helping me up.

I looked back to see what made me fall and frowned when I saw a piece of wood from Selena's floor wasn't in it's right place, it was slightly risen from the ground.

"I've never noticed that before." Demi commented as she traced her fingers on it trying to put it in it's right place, but she figured it should be completely removed from it's place. She pushed it aside and there seemed to be some place underneath it.

We both hovered over it and looked at each other in surprise as I extended my hand to reach over for the book there, I took it out and recognized it as Selena's diaries; why in the hell was she hiding it like that?

"Why would Selena hide her diaries here?" Demi asked confused as I shrugged.

"I have no idea, Dem." I shook my head.

"Well, that's got to be having some answers, right?"

"It should."

"Then, you have it and read it."

"Are you sure, Dem?" I bit my lip, well, Demi knew how much it meant to me knowing what Selena was hiding from me, I know that it'd mean a lot for her too, but she just knew that I'm going crazy for having no clue.

"Sure, Mi, you need that." She smiled letting me know it's completely fine with her as I smiled back.

"Thanks, Demi."

We looked back at where she was hiding them as I noticed something else, I grabbed the white thing and realized it was a stack of letters.

"What are those?" I narrowed my eyes.

We sat on the bed and went through the letters, they were mainly between her and her father, but then there were those couple of letters we couldn't understand at all, one of them seemed like a love letter to Selena, another one was completely confusing, it had no meaning at all as if it was a special code or something.

"What's the hell is that?" Demi asked waving up the one with all the love words in it.

"Do you think it's Gabby's father?" I bit my lip.

"If she had a boyfriend, why didn't she tell us? She always said it was a drunken mistake and that she doesn't even know who he is." I know that sound like a whore, but Selena wasn't a one, it was actually a one time when she was heavily drunk due to some issues she was having.

"Good point… so, she had a secret admirer?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"Do you think it's Justin?" I suddenly asked.

Demi stared at me for a while, "Actually that would make more sense."

We both noticed his secret thing for Selena, from what I know he has never tried to tell her, but maybe he was trying through this letter?

"What's the signature again?" I asked trying to remember the weird name the letter writer chose for himself.

"Owl's Eye!" Demi snorted as I laughed at the thought of someone being called that.

"What is that? A nine-year writing a letter?"

"If it wasn't for the date of the letter and the neat handwriting I'd have sworn it was the first crush of someone in elementary school." Demi shook her head as we both laughed.

"Alright, forget about that one and tell me what the hell is that one!" I pushed the love letter away and handed her the mysterious one.

"Don't even get me started with that one! I guess there was a mad person writing to Selena!"

"Demi!" I slapped her arm laughing, "Don't make fun of people like that, that could be someone's feeling you're making one big joke of."

"Fine, fine, but what in the hell is 'Go hunt down your pray or I'll put you in the sun rays' supposed to mean? It's not even rhyming, like it can't be a poem if we're going to make up excuses for that person!" she said and I laughed.

"Actually I can't agree less. You're right on that one."

"Selena knew crazy people and don't deny it."

"Or crazy people knew Selena, I mean she received the letter, we don't know if she actually know who sent it."

"Right,"

"But we certainly need to know about that, we-"

I was cut off by the doorbell as I smiled rolling my eyes as Demi looked puzzled, "I kinda knew that this would happen,"

I went over to the door opening it revealing Nick looking at me desperately holding a crying non-stop Gabby, I smirked taking her from him.

"Sorry, I tried, but she just doesn't shut up this time." I laughed as I started rocking her in my arms when Demi appeared behind me.

"What happened to your parenting skills?" she laughed at him.

"Shut up, Demi." He groaned as I laughed again looking at the baby girl whose cries slowed down until she stopped, "How did you do that? I've been trying for fifteen minutes."

"It's called magic." I said dramatically as he rolled his eyes at me.

"So, I'd say enough for today, Mi?" Demi yawned.

"You're not productive you, lazy ass."

"Hey, I've had a long day."

"So did I." I complained.

"Whatever, your stamina is stronger than mine." I chuckled at that as I nodded.

"Fine, see you later then."

"See you, Mi. Bye, Nick." She said and gave a kiss to Gabby before leaving.

"Come on," Nick said as he closed the door to Selena's apartment and entered our own one.

A while after when I tucked Gabby in her small crib she laid next my fiancé who looked at me admiringly.

"You're really good."

"You're too," I laughed.

"Well, you know, I'd like to have our own kids." He said as my head snapped towards him.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miley." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't expect you to say that." I mumbled.

He sighed and rolled to his side and put his hand on my face gently, "I love you, Mi, I asked you to be my wife, that's a life long commitment, why wouldn't I want to have kids with you?"

"I love you too." I smiled at him as he leaned in giving me a peck. "We have to wait though."

He frowned looking confused.

"The kids, I mean, not now… when we're married."

He chuckled, "Sure, Mi."

I smiled back at him feeling like I'm over the moon, had Nick just said he wants to have kids with me? Well, I know he wants to marry me and I know he loves me, but ever since this blow up he had at me for mentioning kids, I was scared that one day, he'd refuse to ever have kids.

"Hey, what's that?" he looked behind me at the bedside table as I saw Selena's cell flashing indicating that it was battery low, I plugged it into the charger next me and took it opening it.

"I forgot about it for a while." I told Nick as I showed him Rachel's number, "That's the number I told you about."

"I have no idea who's that Rachel girl is."

"Let's see if there's someone else we don't know about."

I went through her contacts but I found only one another name I didn't recognize, it was Dylan.

"Weird, huh?"

"Kinda, yes." He nodded uneasily.

"I mean, didn't that Rachel at least know that Sel is gone when she called her?"

"Maybe she was a distant relation anyway." He shrugged.

"Maybe, what about we see the messages?" I said pressing the tabs as Nick just covered my hands with his own hand pushing the phone away as I looked at him.

"Can't you do that later, Mi?" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

I raised my eyebrow and looked him back, "Why?"

"Come on, Mi." he whined taking the phone from my hands and putting it on my bedside table again before sliding me down so I was completely laying on the bed and he was on top of me. "You look tired." He sighed as I bit my lip looking at him apologetically, "It's fine." He rolled his eyes smiling at me as he rolled to my side just holding me close to him and kissing my forehead.

It was his presence beside me that made me forget every worry I have on my mind and just know that the world is a good place. Only in his arms that I'm able to sleep like a baby.

* * *

Look who decided to update. Again! :D:D Well, I sure do write a lot these days :D

So, what do you guys think about it? Well, someone asked in a review if you guys know Gabby's dad, well yes you do, it won't be out of those three: Justin, Nick and Joe… which one do you think is the one?

Some of you said that Nick might be the father, but you also agree that it'd be so crazy… well, I can't agree less, but still doesn't mean I'm not crazy enough to do it… but let me know what you think :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I can't believe that Justin can't just leave me alone! I mean, I've already told him I'm not interested, does he have to be so damn stubborn? Well, I can't deny he's kinda hot, but he's not my type._

_Not my type at all._

_Well, isn't it enough for him that we're friends? He should just let go._

_Isn't it enough that we spend each weekend together?_

Now, what the heck is she talking about? I was reading over Selena's diary and it seemed like I've missed on a lot that she didn't tell me about.

Justin told her he liked her?

He even was going after her more than once?

They spent the weekends together?

_What?_

Selena was with me all the time, this one was dated about a year ago, a few months before she found she's pregnant. And back then, she was with me the whole time. What in the hell does she mean saying she spent weekends with him?

I continued reading hoping to have any clue of that…

_Sure, the club was filled to its fullest but still I'm mainly with Justin._

What club…?

_If anything, he should be grateful that I'm actually sticking around him after he's got me tangled in this dirty business of his._

I could tell Selena was pissed from the way she was pouring out her feelings.

Now, that was weird, what dirty business is she talking about?

Well, there's obviously some huge part that I'm missing. I just can't but the pieces together.

I definitely need help.

I grabbed my phone and absentmindedly called Demi and asked her to come over immediately and she said she will be here in ten.

Well, Nick had a lot of work today so he said he'd be late and that he didn't know when he's going to make it, I remembered that we forgot Selena's diaries at her room the last night, so I went to get it and read some of it hoping to get some senses into my mind and figure why she did what she did and took her own life away.

But, so far, what it added to me was just plain confusion and more disappointment that I'm missing out on Selena's life.

I've known Selena for almost two years and when she wrote this part we were already on the terms of best friends so, why wasn't she telling me what was bothering her?

She never even mentioned the fact that Justin hit on her, I was the one telling her that he has something for her and she just laughed it out saying they're just friends -if not less.

I played with the engagement ring in my finger nervously, a habit I'd gained whenever I was nervous… but this time I was nervous, confused and hurt.

Suddenly my savior had arrived as I opened the door for Demi. On seeing the worried look on her face I handed her the diary and pointed at the part I wanted her to read as I waited for her seeing her eyes widen and narrowing as they jumped through the lines.

"What's the hell is this supposed to mean?" she looked up at me as I shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"I have no idea, I can't seem to think straight now, Dem, that's why I called you." I said as she hugged me calming me down.

"Okay, fine, relax, we'll find out about this. Just calm down, so we can think about it."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right, so, her and Justin had some relation more than we thought she does." Demi pointed out as I nodded,

"And she was meeting up with him at a club in the weekends, maybe after she leaves us?" Demi said as I thought about and then shrugged nodded.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Okay, and Justin got her tangled in a dirty business." She pointed out the most confusing part as I nodded biting on my lower lip hardly. "Alright, maybe that's what she meant when she called me that night?"

I instantly remembered that as I nodded with a little hope slowly piecing the puzzle together.

"Yeah, right, she told you she's done something bad."

"Yes." Demi nodded, "That seems like something bad enough, right?" she said and I nodded.

"Just what was that?" I frowned.

"We can easily know that."

"How?"

"Justin is still there." Demi told me as I looked at her looking for further explanation, "We can follow him and know what club he's going into."

"Or just ask him…?"

"No," she shook her head with wide eyes, "apparently, it's something bad, he wouldn't want us to figure that out of course, Mi."

"Right," I said finally getting some of my senses again, "um, so, we need to follow him on a weekend and see where he goes… and then we'll start from there, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You're right… what was I thinking? She said he got her in that business, he'd hurt us if he knew we know something… maybe…"

"Right, Mi, we need to be careful, we don't know what to expect, after all, Selena seemed so terribly sad that night," she shook her head as I nodded sighing.

"Fine, but just don't tell Nick…"

"Don't tell him what?"

"That we're doing this. He'll get worried and he won't let me."

"But, Mi…"

"Trust me, he wouldn't know. There will be no problem, and we'll be fine, so, he doesn't need to know…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent, he'll just get worried trust me."

"Fine."

**XxXx**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with her alone?" I asked my clueless fiancé who looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Just don't worry, Mi, I'll be fine, besides, Joe might come to help me." He told me looking into my eyes with such love that I had to look away feeling guilty.

"Okay, then,"

"You just take care of yourself and don't get too close to Demi so you wouldn't catch it." He told me as I nodded smiling at him and pecked his lips, I was going to pull away but he held me close pulling me into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to me with a smile as I smiled back,

"I love you too, baby."

"Take care, Mi." he said as he held the door open after I stepped outside it.

"Don't worry, Nick." I laughed as I finally left dragging away my guilty self; I hated lying to Nick like that, but I had no choice, this has to be done and I know for sure he wouldn't approve, I had to tell him that Demi was really sick and that I had to go help her and spend the night at hers.

He had kind heartedly agreed and I'm just lying to him all along.

I'm horrible!

But, hey, it's not like I'm cheating, right? I'm just hiding this from him because he'd be worried and prevent me from doing it… because he wouldn't understand the importance of this to me, right?

Right!

Ugh, who am I trying to convince? I'm a liar and I know. So, I've come to the decision that I'll tell him once it's over, I'm not hiding this from him forever, and maybe just maybe then he'll understand.

I reached the place where we knew Justin works where I agreed with Demi to meet and wait until he finished and just follow his track from there. I waited for a few minutes until Demi showed up.

"Sorry, have you been waiting for a long time?"

"No, I just got her minutes ago." I shook my head, "Have you brought something for some simple disguise?"

"Yeah, I have this wig, scarf and those sunglasses."

"Sunglasses, Demi? Really? We're going in the night to a nightclub with sunglasses on?"

"Hey, that's all what I could find that he wouldn't recognize us in easily." She defended herself as I shook my head at her.

"Give me that… thing and you put on the glasses if you want." I said taking the supposedly pink wig from her. I put it on and looked at her.

"Hey, he wouldn't recognize you in that." She said seeming amused.

"Whatever, Dems." I rolled my eyes smiling. "Hey, here he is, come on." We got into the car and quickly started it and waited for him to take off.

"Where in the hell is he going?" Demi asked from beside me as I took the turn Justin just took and sighed. We've been driving around after him for about an hour after he'd went to his apartment first and waited there for a bout half in hour through which I was as nervous as hell that Nick would somehow find I was there.

And now, after he's finally left his apartment, he has been driving around for an hour, casually stopping in some weird random places getting out of the car and knocking on some doors, staying there at the door talking with someone for a few minutes before leaving… or buying things from markets.

"I have no idea, Dem." I answered as we continued following him until finally about forty-five minutes later he finally pulled out in front of an old well-known club.

"Is that what I think it is?" Demi said seeming out of it, I can't blame her, I was too, I couldn't think that Justin would have something to do here, let alone Selena.

"If you mean the most known drug dealing club then yes." I answered her.

* * *

**A/N:** Drug dealing… where is this going? Well, obviously Selena is involved in that, or is she? :P

What do you guys think of that? What is Justin and Selena hiding? I hope it's not confusing or anything :)

I liked your comments about Gabby's father and who do you all think he is… I know who he is though… I now have up until chapter 16 already written :D

So, please tell me what you think ? :D:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stood there just staring at Justin's car and the club door for a while along with Demi, it wasn't until Justin actually went through the front doors of the club that we looked at each other not knowing what to do next.

We definitely weren't prepared to deal with Justin as a drug addict or even worse; dealer. Which he was definitely one of those.

"So…?" Demi asked as I took a deep breath processing this.

"Okay, we need to know if this is where he was meeting, Selena."

"And how would we exactly?" she asked annoyed.

"We need to get in." I told her as she stared at me blankly.

"Do you think they'll let us in that easily?"

"If we looked like it, they'll."

"What do you want us to do exactly, Mi?" she narrowed her eyes looking at me as I bit on my lip and played with the ring in my finger indicating my nervousness.

"Come on," I opened the bag I had put in the back seat including some revealing clothes that wasn't neither my nor Demi's type of clothing, and definitely not Selena's also.

"You really are prepared then." She said amused as I rolled my eyes.

"Just get changed already."

We changed into the new style we're going to convince them with as I handed her a piece of gum,

"Apply make up." She told me as I nodded, and ten minutes later we were finally ready, "So, what now?"

"Come on, we need to walk there confidently, don't even look at the security guards there, if they believed you're one of them then they'll let you in." I told her as she nodded and we got out of the car and walked together towards the doors.

There we go…

Almost there…

Right next to the security…

And… he didn't call us, great,

"Excuse me, Ms?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned around and looked at him up and down chewing on my gum with Demi next me imitating my moves.

"What?"

"Do you have passage allowance?"

"No," I raised my eyebrow at him as if he was crazy.

"You can't get in then, I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you saying?" I screamed angrily at him.

"You can't get in, there's rules and-"

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" Demi backed me up getting along with my act.

"I don't care, the rules here are rules and-"

"Come on, Drake, can't you see they're new here? You're making us lose clients with your act." A voice said from behind us as we turned around to see Justin smirking as the guy backed away and let us in.

I tried to hide my face from Justin as far as I can after all, the chances of him recognizing me were still there. I glanced at him and was surprised; was this really Justin? Our neighbor? Our Justin? That shy nice guy? Well, that seemed like another whole person.

"I'm guessing Alex brought you here?" he asked us as suddenly I had no clue what to answer.

"We're not from here, actually." Demi answered. Good one, Dem.

"Oh, then, you're completely new, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine, then you need special treatment, ladies. Can I excuse myself for a while? Just wait for me here?" he said as Demi and I nodded at him.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Demi hissed to me. I gazed around to see people drinking and doing different kinds of drugs all over the place and other some dirty dancing on the dance floor.

"This place is dirty." I commented.

"Miley, focus," Demi slapped my arm with a glare.

"Oh, right, you need to spread around, I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to have connection with Justin, after all, I'm more familiar to him than you, way more, he wouldn't recognize you… you need to go ask for Selena around the place.

"But-"

"Come on, quickly before he comes back, I'll be right around you, I'm not leaving you alone I promise, I'll just be hidden."

"Fine."

I saw Demi going over to a group of three girls at the bar as I followed her sitting two seats away from her with my face hidden behind my arm,

"Hey, guys," I heard her saying while chewing on her gum.

"Hey," they said bored.

"Um, I'm new here, actually not from the town at all,"

"You'll enjoy yourself here, I promise." One of them told.

"Yeah, that's why I came after all, I was told to ask for um what was the name, oh, yeah… Selena."

From the corner of my eyes I saw a head snap as she mentioned the name before the girl sighed.

"She's not working here anymore."

"Are you sure? Why? I was told she's the best?" Demi said making up stories while standing with them.

"She's um, dead."

"Oh," Demi said, "What was that an overdose or something?" she continued on the bitchy act.

The girl looked at her disgusted, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Easy, Rach, she was a bitch, didn't you see her with Justin? She was leading the guy on for nothing." Another one said rolling her eyes.

Rach? Could that be Rachel? That makes sense. I looked over at her memorizing her face.

"Stop, Kate, you know he was the one going after her, he doesn't care about you, get over it."

I think that's enough for us, I walked over to Demi, "Come on, Em, I'm not feeling good, shall we go now and come back later?" I said tugging on her arm.

"Aw, come on, Vic, you're gonna be okay, I promise."

"Just please, Em." I rolled my eyes keeping our little act as she groaned loudly.

"Fine, but we're coming back later."

"We're." I told her as she excused herself from the group of girls as I took one last glance at that Rachel girl, she seems like she actually liked Selena.

"Where are you going? Already leaving?" we heard Justin's voice saying.

"Just my friend here is not feeling well, so I'll take her home for tonight, but we'll be back later." Demi talked.

"Fine, hope you get better, I'll tell them outside to get you in whenever you come."

"Thank you, you seem nice." Demi said and winked at him turning around, "Ew." She whispered making me fight the laughter.

We finally left that heck of a place, God, how did Selena even consider coming here? Wait, Selena did come here!

It wasn't until we were at the car and changed into our clothes again that I finally realized that.

"Dem," I called her.

She looked at me,

"Selena actually came here."

She had her mouth slightly agape as she just stared at me, "Right," she finally managed out.

"Selena was doing drugs?"

"She couldn't be." She shook her head.

"But she was." I said with tears in my eyes I looked over at her to see the same look of horror along with the forming tears in her eyes as mine.

"Why would she?"

I shook my head slightly unsure,

"She was probably a dealer too, a good one." Demi told me and I couldn't disagree, the conversation that went on inside held nothing but that meaning.

"Let's just head to your place." I said as I started the car and drove away as fast as I can to get away from that place.

When we were finally at Demi's place we sat on her couch and stared at the ceiling then at each other, "What…?"

"There's got to be something wrong." She shook her head.

"It's as obvious as sun light, Dem." I said getting frustrated with her denial.

"But-"

"But what? She was going there and they knew her there… she was apparently flirting with Justin in there but ignoring him outside, and he clearly desired her, and most importantly, she was a drug dealer. A fucking drug dealer, Demi."

She stared at me like I had just said something she wasn't expecting at all. Like those things were completely new to her, and I know it has just dawned upon her.

"Right, Selena was a drug dealer." After she said that out loud, I knew that we both finally believed it as we stayed silent for a while.

"How do you think Justin got her into this?"

"Well, I don't know… I don't seem to know anything anymore." She answered me as I nodded completely understanding her.

"So, what are we gonna do now? I mean, clearly she enjoyed that life there, why did she commit suicide?"

"I guess you need to complete reading... her diary I mean, you know how the drugs turns the person into depression and all…"

"Right," I nodded, "But she didn't seem like a drug addict, you know, there were no signs of drugs running in her blood, you know her being a mess, red eyes or anything."

"Good point," Demi frowned, "She also seemed annoyed and pissed off when we read what she wrote. She was complaining." And now, we were coming to our senses again… maybe Selena wasn't that bad after all? Maybe she had reasons? Maybe she was even forced? And suddenly but slowly the anger I felt towards her seemed to fade away as we thought rationally.

"You know what, you're right, we just need to complete reading, maybe we'd find something else, I mean who'd have thought we'd find what we just did."

"Right." Demi nodded confidently. "Maybe she was just a dealer, but didn't actually do drugs?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Well, that day was really eventful then we-" she started but got cut off hearing my phone ringing, I glanced at the screen seeing Nick's name flashing on the screen. Thank God he didn't call a little earlier while I was still out.

"Hey, babe." I answered cheerfully, I actually missed him, I needed him right now.

"Hey, baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, what about you, are you okay with Gabby?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine, she's now giggling while looking at the ceiling and playing with her hands." He chuckled, "Wanna say hello to mommy?" he said making my heart throb with happiness; mommy? Me? Wow.

I heard her little squeaky noise over the phone as I giggled, "She just said she misses you a lot, Mi." Nick told me.

"Well tell her that I missed her a lot more." I said as he laughed.

"So, how's Demi?"

"She's a lot better actually."

"So, she's going to able to make it tomorrow?" for a moment I was confused at what he was referring to but then I remembered, how could I even forget that,

"Yes, I guess she is going to be just fine."

"Great, then."

"Hey, Nick, where's the popcorn?" I heard Joe's voice in the background.

"Where you always find it, Joe." I heard Nick say and I can almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I see Joe's there too."

"Yes, he came over a while ago."

"Good, so you're not alone."

"Yeah, I miss you though,"

"I really do too, Nicky," I said in a baby voice as he chuckled.

"It's just a few more hours until we see each other again anyway."

"Yeah, right, and some of it we'll be sleeping, so, I can dream of you," I giggled as he laughed.

"Yeah, you sure can." He said, "Fine, go and take care of your sick friend, we wouldn't want you to go tomorrow without her, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"So, see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." I said as we said our goodbye and hung up, I looked over at Demi to see her smiling like an idiot at me.

"It's just so sweet how he manages to make you forget all your worries like that." She shook her head referring to the fact that before he called I was almost a mess and now I was just happy and have no fear in the world.

"Yeah, I still don't know how he does that." I smiled, it was true; I don't know if I didn't have Nick how could I have coped. I don't even want to think of that as an option.

"He's right though, you need to forget everything right now and focus on tomorrow."

"So, you've been listening to the conversation," I raised a playful eyebrow at her.

"Hey, you didn't talk mysteriously, I just figured out what you were talking about."

I gave a chuckle as I looked at her again, "You're right,"

"Taylor is coming, right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Fine, then, go to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow, we need to find you the perfect dress."

* * *

**A/N :** A drug dealer! They've confirmed it now. So, that was what Selena talking about, do you think it's enough for her to give up her life? Or is there something else? :P Tell me what you think people. Please? :D

Special thanks to those who make the effort to review, love you all though :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where are you, Tay?" I spoke over the phone as I leaned my back on the seat of my car with Demi alongside me.

"I'm just on my way, I'm sorry, but the traffic is really bad, don't worry though I've skipped it now, I'll be there in five."

"Just come on, Tay." I whined as she chuckled.

"Relax, Mi, we're finding you the perfect wedding dress no matter what."

"Okay, just come on."

"I'm almost there, Mi."

"Alright, bye." I said and hung up as I sighed and threw my head back nervously playing with the ring.

You see, my older sister Taylor, Demi and I are going today to get my wedding dress. Taylor has came from Tennessee along the way to here so she'd help me pick a dress with Demi. I was so nervous right now, I seem to be nervous a lot recently anyway, either because of the wedding planning or because of the case of Selena.

I was grateful that Demi didn't say anything right now, she knew I wasn't going to talk anyway, so she didn't bother trying, which just means she knows me too well.

I heard a tap on my glass as my head snapped to my left to see Taylor leaning down smiling at me through the window, I squealed as I jumped out of the car hugging her as she giggled and hugged me back.

"I missed you, little sister." She pulled away with her arms still on my back.

"I've missed you too, Tay." I said pulling her into another hug.

"God, I can't believe you're actually getting married." She said when we pulled away, "When did you grow up so much?"

"It's not like you're that older than me, Tay."

"Still." She complained as I rolled my eyes and she turned to greet Demi with a warm hug, they've met before, so they weren't complete strangers, which made the day a lot easier.

"Can we get started now?" I said pulling them along with me as they giggled and followed me.

I groaned as I scanned the dresses around me not even sure what I want. This was the fifth place we go to and still nothing…

"Guys, I don't know what to do," I started freaking out having wide eyes.

"Mi, we're going to find you a dress. Relax and calm down." Demi told me.

"Yeah, there's gonna be a perfect dress waiting for you to just find it." Tay reassured.

"Can I help you?" An assistant asked us; she probably saw how nervous I was so she approached us with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we're actually looking for a dress for my sister's wedding here, but she seems to freak out a lot." Taylor said as the woman smiled giving a chuckle.

"Well, don't worry, honey, most brides do that but get satisfied at the end, either from our shop or from another one,"

I was actually feeling grateful to that woman, well, she dealt with brides all the time, so, she'd know, right?

"So, do you have something specific in mind?" she asked and suddenly the shape that I've always wanted popped again in my mind, as I relaxed a bit.

"I want something not too simple and also not too over… I mean I don't want to look like I'm trying to look beautiful which will result in me looking the complete opposite and-"

"Fine, fine," she giggled, "I get your point." She said and scanned the dresses and got out one… well it looked almost perfect only if,

"No, I don't like the sleeves," I shook my head.

"So, sleeveless?"

"No, strapless."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here…" she said as she searched for a few more minutes until she got out another and held it out for me smiling as I felt myself smile also, why didn't I see this one before?

"Can I try it?" I asked suddenly excited as she giggled at my reactions.

"Sure, honey." She said handing it over to me as I went to try it.

"Thank you, you helped a lot." I over heard Taylor thanking the woman, well, she was right, she made me relax, she was just one of those people whom you feel comfortable around without even them trying to make you.

"Actually, I've seen worse," the woman giggled.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled hugely as I came out with a goofy smile on my face I was sure,

"Miles, this one is the perfect one so far." I heard Demi gasp as I looked down at the dress and then up at her again with the same goofy smile on my face.

I looked over at Taylor and saw she had her hand on her mouth and fighting the tears, hopefully happy tears…

"Miles," she whispered happily as I looked at her feeling the tears form in my eyes also.

"You look just perfect, hun." The woman said and surprisingly she didn't sound fake, "Fortunately, I have just the perfect shoes for you too, come on try them on so you'd see the whole thing." She said grabbing me after her as she handed me a pair of shoes, the most perfect heels I've ever seen in my life, I smiled and looked at the woman like she's just done a miracle by finding me the dress and then those heels… this woman was definitely an angel sent down from heaven.

"They, they're just perfect." I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Well, hope you're happy."

"Happy? I'm so far beyond happy." I told her as I turned to my best friend and my sister, they both nodded approvingly.

"God, you'll just look perfect." Tay said as I smiled.

"Perfect dress, perfect heels, and definitely perfect couple, just the perfect wedding." Demi said.

I couldn't help but run over to them pulling them both into a bear hug,

"Mi, don't ruin your dress." Taylor chuckled as I laughed and pulled away heading straight to the change room to take off that precious thing. I was speechless, really, I didn't know how to describe what I was feeling or translate it into words.

I left the change room to see Taylor paying with Nick's credit card as I just left the shop jumping up and down, yes, that was how happy I actually was.

"Guys, I'm so happy," I squealed as they both laughed at me,

"It's gonna be amazing, Mi."

"I know, right?" I nodded happily, "I've got to tell, Nick." I said quickly taking out my phone and calling my fiancé.

"Hey, Mi, what did you do?"

"Guess what, I just got the perfect dress, I can't believe it, Nick, it's just too perfect."

"Really? That's great, Mi, I'm really happy." He said ecstatic.

"Yeah, me too, that's just amazingly amazing." I said as he chuckled.

"Finally, you don't have to worry about it anymore then."

"God, Nick you can't imagine how worried I actually were."

"I actually can." He smiled as I laughed.

"Alright, babe, I was just telling you, you go back to your work, and I'll go catch up with my sister." I said hearing him laugh.

"Alright, Mi, tell Tay I said hi."

"Fine, bye baby, love you."

"Love you too." He said as we hung up.

I turned looking at my two favorite girls right completely forgetting anything else in the world for the mean moment, I was happy and nothing would ruin this for me.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked getting in the driver seat of my car with Demi next e and Taylor in the back.

"What about your apartment and just order food? I'm kinda tired." Taylor said as I smiled.

"You can ask me for anything right now." I said as they both laughed.

"Hey, Miley, where's Gabby?" Taylor asked me as I laughed.

"Joe took her over today, he'll bring her tonight back."

"Well, isn't Joe a great guy?" Demi shook her head as I smirked at her.

"Yeah, sure he is."

"Stop, Mi."

"I said nothing." I shrugged.

"Okay, obviously, there's someone having a crush on a certain boy here, huh?" Taylor caught on getting along with me as Demi groaned and I laughed out loud.

"Well, no wonder you two are sisters. Same attitude."

"Hey, you're the stubborn one refusing to admit you have a crush on him, if not even more."

"No, not more, I swear." She suddenly said.

"So, you say you have a crush on him?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Gosh, Dem, took you long enough." I rolled my eyes.

When we finally arrived at my place, I went to change into something comfy and let Tay order us food, well the three of us along with Nick and Joe, because I wasn't going to make dinner today, there's not enough time anyway.

"So, guys, you haven't decided on your bride's maids dresses."

"Well, I was thinking dark purple with a silver satin ribbon on the waist?" Taylor asked.

"Or blue."

"Ew, neither this nor that, you're gonna wear golden." I said as they both looked at me offended. "You know I'm joking, guys." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but you know, golden actually seems good." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking about that part." I said as they both laughed and we stayed like that chatting on whatever things jumping from one topic to another until finally Nick came home along with Joe and Gabby.

"I've heard that a certain bride found her perfect dress today." Joe smiled looking at me and as if he's just pressed the on button I squealed jumping up and down.

"YES." I said happily as he laughed.

"Well, congrats, little sis."

"Thanks, Joe." I said then turned looking at Nick, "God, Nick, I wish that you'd just see it and see how perfect it actually is, but no, you're not seeing it now."

"Come on, Mi." he groaned.

"NO. You have to wait, Mr."

"Please, Mi?" he gave me his puppy dog face as I looked at him. Damn it, he knew that I always fall for that one.

"Don't give in, Miley." Demi said as I snapped looking away from him.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Thanks, Demi, I was almost there." Nick groaned as I laughed at him.

"Well, Nicky, you just have to wait."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the smile that crept into his face.

I was happy now; really happy, I had my fiancé, my best friends and my sister all with me, and a huge mass was left off of my shoulder with finding the dress, so, why would I bother myself with anything else in the world? I could worry about anything else tomorrow, today, I just wanted to live the moment and be happy.

* * *

Away from the whole Selena thing for a while, the girl needed a rest, right? :D I wanted to give you a cute little chapter before the drama starts to take place :D

Be turned guys, some BIG NEWS are going to revealed next chapter :D

So, I hope you liked this one :) Please tell me whatever you think about it :D

Oh, and if you're interested go check out the sequel to Grandpa's plan, it's up now :)))))


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I entered the apartment with Gabby sleeping safely in my arms after another long day at work, I sighed knowing what to come next… reading _her_ diaries. Honestly, I didn't feel like doing this anymore.

I've skipped the last two days not reading anything under the cause of being just happy and wanting nothing to ruin my mood.

I guess I'm afraid.

Afraid of what else I could find there, I didn't want to find something else, I just accepted the last fact, even though the idea I have in mind about Sel and the whole situation may be corrected if I read but… what if it got worse?

But then again, Selena did nothing but being a sister to me and helping me in everything so I just can't take that impression of her easily and let it be like that… I kinda owned that to her… to actually look into it.

So, I put Gabby safely in her crib and took out the diaries from under the bed; I still didn't tell Nick about it so, I might as well hide the diaries from her for now. Until at least I know where I stand in this case.

I opened it on where I had closed it last time, and noticed that Sel has skipped a couple of days before writing the next one…

_So, I'm finally over it. I finally finished my treatment and I don't need drugs anymore. That took a lot of confident and self control, it was pure torture seeing I had to do it in secret so Justin wouldn't notice and at the same time the drugs were in front of me the whole time._

_But would the bastard leave me alone? No, he found out and wants to get back at me for it… isn't it enough that he's making me do the deals for him? Of course not, this is Justin we're talking about. He's just obsessed with me! And to think I fell for him at first! _

_This is crazy! I still don't know what he's going to do exactly, but he's not letting it go for sure._

_I just hope he doesn't make me do what I think he wants, because he's mentioned them lately and I'm just not comfortable with him mentioning them! He can't mention them, you know…_

_Let's just hope…_

Well, that made me feel definitely good as I smiled reading the lines, Justin was making her do that, I don't know why she listened to him but obviously if she had another option she wouldn't have followed his orders… and as a plus, she'd stopped taking drugs… well, Selena somehow was forced to do those stuff.

But who were 'them'? what did Justin exactly want to do?

It actually seems like Justin is the manager of the whole thing… whatever it is.. and he somehow trapped Sel into doing drugs and also somehow forced her into working with him.

Okay, maybe when I read more I'll know about 'them' and know what Justin had done and maybe just maybe he has something to do with her death.

It was dated the next day…

_I knew it._

_I knew that sick head won't let it just go._

_He had to make me suffer._

_He had to make me face the hardest 2 options ever._

_How could he? _

_Well, he knows how much I just care for them and how much this will affect me… and it is._

_Why? This was about me, this wasn't any other one's business, he shouldn't be bringing up innocent people into this… So far, they hadn't harmed him in any possible way… if anything they're even nice._

_But Justin is smart; he knows what he's doing, he even chose the one with the higher chance to agree and get along with me…_

_He chose… Nick._

WHAT? Was she talking about… Nick? _My_ Nick? It couldn't be him, no, nobody tried to drag Nick into this world, no, plus why would Justin want to get Nick into this dirty business of his?

By this time I was shaking with having some problems taking in the oxygen needed to breath… I fanned my hand in front of my face trying to calm myself down and fought the forming tears of fear forming in my eyes…

She didn't drag him, Miley. Nick has nothing to do with this.

I reassured myself before inhaling some amount of air and looking at the page again continuing the disaster in my hands…

_Nick for crying out loud. He knows how much I love them and care for them! And he's trying to get back at me by hurting them…_

_And adding salts on my cuts, he wants me to be the weapon._

_He wants me to be the one possibly ruining any future Miley and Nick has together without really having a choice._

_He wants me to convince Nick into taking drugs._

_No, No, No, NO_

_I can't._

_They're my friends._

_I remember the smirk on his devilish -still handsome- face as he told me that I'm close to them and Nick is rich, so, he'll be a complete bonus for us._

_This can't be happening. I don't want to do that. I'm fighting. I'm not just letting him hurt them. No. But, I hope I just don't lose…_

_I don't want to, but…_

But what? There's no buts here, Selena. There's definitely no fucking buts. You couldn't have done that!

God, this Justin dude is crazy, and to think I've been living in the same building as him for about two years? No, we need to leave this damn place.

Oh my God, is Nick even okay? He didn't, did he?

No, I would have known, besides Nick doesn't mysteriously disappear on weekends or any other time, right? If he's late he's at work and- He won't be there and tell me he's at work, right? He wouldn't lie!

Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD.

I didn't know what I was doing until I heard his angelic voice answer me on the other line through the phone firmly pressed to my ear.

I instantly relaxed; this voice can't be doing drugs…

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, Miles."

"Um, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

I can see him smile, "I'm fine, baby, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine." I lied.

"Great, um, listen, Mi, I'm gonna be late today, we have heaps of work here. Don't expect me at dinner."

"Fine, but don't be too late, Nick."

"I'm trying to finish the work as quickly as I can, but it just keeps progressing and you know…" he said and I could also imagine him rolling his eyes; he hated it when he had a lot of work that keeps him late.

"It's okay, Nicky," I chuckled.

"Right," he said and I could hear his father talking to him in the background, "Listen, Mi, I need to go now, see you later, beautiful." He said in a hurry as I said goodbye and he quickly hung up.

I sighed wishing him a good day, even though he can't hear me anymore. I really don't like it too when he has to work late and-

He's not going to that club, is he? I felt my eyes widen at the thought and then again the panic attack controlled my every thought.

This is not working, I can't even think.

Demi! I need Demi.

I seem to do that a lot lately: I find something, I freak out, I call Demi, she comes to be my savior.

I hung up after hearing her promising to be here in a minute, she didn't lie though. I only had paced the room back and forth few times when the doorbell rang; I opened it to see a panting Demi.

"What's the hell, Miley? Is everyone fine?"

I shook my head as her eyes widened,

"What is it Gabby? Nick? Everything can fixed, just what's wrong?"

I closed the door behind her and looked over it her handing her the diaries once again. She finally let out a breath.

"God, Miley, you had me there for a moment."

"Just read this one, Demi," I showed her the two pages I'd read today so she gets the whole picture.

"NICK?" she exclaimed with wide eyes when she came to the part where Nick's name was first mentioned.

She looked over at me worriedly as I saw the horror on her face through my tear blurred vision.

"Just continue,"

"She didn't do that, Mi."

"How could you know?"

"First of all, Selena _loves_ you and _cares_ for you. Second of all, Nick doesn't look like a person on drugs. He wouldn't even try it, besides you'd have known, Miley, you'd have noticed a change on him."

She was making sense to me.

"I just, I can't believe this Justin guy." I said frustrated.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Why didn't she just tell the cops?"

"I don't know, but clearly she was forced, Mi."

"What was the worst thing that could have happened? I mean, look where it brought her now, she's dead. She committed suicide."

"You're right, she was mistaken." Demi nodded, "But she was forced, Mi."

I don't know why, but it seemed like Demi was the one trying to make up excuses for Sel and I was the one attacking her… don't get me wrong, I love Sel, but the fact that she was hiding this all from me, made me furious that I couldn't help but blame her.

I didn't want to believe all of these things, but what better evidence do I need more than her own diaries? I just have to believe everything written in there.

I took a deep breath calming down, "Demi, I can't take this anymore."

She looked at me apologetically, "Come on, Miles, you have Nick, you have me, you have Gabby. Don't you ever think of the idea of us leaving your side."

"I know that, but, you know, this is too much to take in… I have a guy living above me who was trying to drag my fiancé into being a drug addict."

"Hey, why don't you just go to another place? You know, away from Justin, from Sel's place, from just all the memories here."

"That's what I thought of. Although it's some kind of escaping from the truth, but I guess that's what we need."

"It is." She said and I nodded.

"I'm telling Nick." I said after a while out of the blue as she looked at me confused, "About everything."

"Right, now, I'm loving the way you're thinking." She said smiling as I returned it. "Really, Miley, you're just thinking positively right now."

"I was planning to tell him all along, but just when we know the whole thing."

"Good," she nodded, "and it'd be even better if you gave me this." She said trying to take the diaries from my grip.

"What why?" I pulled it away.

"Miley, you just said we found what we want, we don't really need to find something else. Selena is gone… she was a drug dealer and Justin was forcing her into something… she didn't hurt Nick. End of story."

"But, we still don't know why she killed herself."

"We don't need to know; it's obviously something related to the drugs situation."

"But, I want to know."

"What is there to know? So far, this thing brought you nothing but fear and worry, it lets you down. So, just close it forever and only remember the good memories of Selena, she's not here to tell you she's sorry and so, so just don't ruin the ideal girl you know her as."

Demi was making sense again.

"You have a point here." I said but I still wasn't that convinced.

"Great, so give it to me now, so I know you don't read it." Damn you, Demi, you know me too well.

"Um, just leave it for tonight… I'm gonna tell Nick, I'll show him what she wrote herself." I told her as she looked at me analyzing my face.

"Fine," she gave up, "just tonight though."

"Alright."

Demi stayed with me for about an hour longer or so until she said she have to leave as one of her relatives was in town and was visiting her so she needs to be there and have some dinner prepared.

I laid in my bed sighing, well, Demi had a point in the diaries thing… but something inside of me was still worried, I was curious to know what Selena did to convince Justin of not hurting Nick.

I needed to know if Justin was even convinced, after all, maybe he still wants to get him.

I sighed as I took the diaries opening it, well, that is the last thing I really need to know and then I'll not open it again… and I'll tell Demi that…

Little did I know that this small decision of opening the dairies again is completely changing a lot of things.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it goes… There's a possibility of Nick's involvement, but is he? What is Miley reading next? Tell me what you think about it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Miles, I'm home."

"Miles?"

"Aw, you're asleep already!" I heard _him_ saying as he stood at the doorframe; my back was facing him, but I wasn't asleep though. I was wide awake

"I'm awake." I said coldly.

He sighed and moved closer to me, I felt him hovering over me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry, babe, but we had a lot of work today."

I finally faced him deciding to let it go for now. "It's okay,"

"You're not mad at me?"

I shook my head fighting the tears so hard; I didn't want them to even show themselves to him.

"No, Nick, come on, I'll prepare your dinner, and you tell me about your day while eating." I stood up leaving him to change as I prepared him the dinner and called for him. I don't know how I managed to control myself for this amount of time…

"I'm starving." He said as I chuckled. God, that takes a lot of stamina to get out.

"So, how was your day?"

"Nothing much," he began eating, "Just work and work and more work. So, how was yours? What did you do while I wasn't here?"

"Nothing, much too, I went to work, enjoyed my time there, got Gabby and came back, Demi came over for a while, TV…"

"Seems like you had a fun day unlike-"

"Oh, and I read some of Selena's diaries." I said casually and looked at him desperate to see his reaction to this one.

He froze there for a moment and gave me an awkward smile. Normally, I would have let it go, but tonight, I noticed…

"Selena's diaries?"

"Yeah,"

And he was back to his normal self, wow, he really can act.

"And what did you find in them?" he asked.

"Just ordinary things, wait I'll read you some." I said with a smile.

I just read him one of a good day we've spent together with Selena and she was expressing her feelings on how happy me and Nick were together… I skipped a part where she's wrote that it made her feel guilty for what she did…

"Oh, and listen to this one on the day she was pregnant, God, this girl was just so funny," I laughed flipping a page, "she stopped writing for a while and this was the first thing she came back with… her being pregnant."

"We don't really have to read those right now, Miles, I miss you and-" he said as he was finished eating and now we were sitting on the couch.

"No, no, it won't take that much, it's actually funny and kinda cute, I already read it." I said cheerfully.

He then nodded finding no way out.

I looked at the page and started reading out loud…

_I'm pregnant._

_I can't believe this is happening._

_Yeah, I know I recently did it, but just did this have to happen? Do I need a constant reminder of the guilt, disgrace and shame?_

_I wanted to get rid of it… __**he**__ wanted to get rid of it…_

_But I just couldn't, it was there, there were heartbeats… I couldn't just stop them. This is my own child's life we're talking about._

"I can't see how's this funny, listen, let's just go and-"

"Just wait, Nick, you'll laugh a lot, she's just starting it emotionally."

_And so, I made the decision of keeping it, of course there was yelling and screaming from both of us, but I'd made my decision… I deserved that and __**he**__ deserved that… we both deserved this __**punishment**__._

_Until this day, I still can't believe I had done this… and the worse part is we weren't fully out of it, both of us, we were aware of our actions… yes, our minds were clouded and we were drunk and high, but we knew what we were doing… we knew we were cheating…_

"Miley, stop,"

"Wait, here comes the _funny_ part." This time I dropped the act looking at him with a cold face; he knew what was coming…

_I and Nick both knew we were breaking Miley's heart. But we still did it._

"Stop," he whispered closing his eyes.

I ignored him as I no longer fought the tears as I let them slip down my face one after another…

_We were crushing her little dream of the perfect life with her beloved one. _

_That night Nick cheated on Miley and I broke every best friend rule known to the world._

"Miles…"

"Isn't this just funny, Nick? I rolled on the floor laughing when I read it."

"Stop, Miley…"

"She says she was pregnant with _your_ child."

"Stop, please,"

"Isn't that supposed to be Gabby? The girl _I am_ raising?"

"Miles…"

That just broke hell loose, my head snapped towards him with a death glare as my hand flew in the air colliding hardly with his cheek.

"Don't fucking call me that." I screamed.

It was then that I realized that I was sobbing hardly and he was crying too. Ha, cry, baby.

"Miley, let me just-"

"How could you?" I screamed ignoring whatever bullshit he wanted to say.

"I-"

"Wasn't I good enough? Aren't I good enough, Nicolas?"

"Miley, baby, it's not like-"

"Baby? Are you still calling me that? Lying?"

"Mi, I love you." His eyes widened as I let out a humorless laugh between the sobs and tears.

"Love me? Right, if you loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me, if you loved me, you wouldn't have had a kid with some other… and acted as if we're the most perfect couple, if you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated in the first place, Nick."

"Can we just calm down and talk everything out?" he said with his tearful face.

"No, we can't, Nick." I shook my head with pure hurt, disappointment and hatred.

"But, Miley, please, it was just one time, I swear."

"One time is enough, Nick. It still resulted in a child."

"But-"

"You know what, when I found out, I was completely broken, and I couldn't believe it… I said to myself that maybe if I heard you saying you're sorry, I'd calm down, maybe when I hear you say you love me, I'd believe it like always, that maybe you didn't really mean to hurt me… but here you're saying it all, but it doesn't change anything, if anything, Nick, it's making it worse." I said as I threw the ring at him and passed him to the bedroom.

Yes, I just threw his engagement ring at him.

I came out of the room with a huge suitcase and Gabby to see him still standing there staring at the ring while the tears kept flowing down his flawless face…

I walked towards the door as he finally snapped out of it and noticed I was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't think I'm staying here anymore, did you?"

"Miley, please just hear me out."

"There's nothing to say, Nick." I shook my head and walked one more step before looking back again, "Oh, and I'm taking Gab with me."

"You don't have to… she's not-"

"No, honey," I said sarcastically, "You don't deserve the gift of having a child." I said feeling the anger just erupt inside of me, "Neither you nor her, you both saw her as a _punishment_, you idiots. Gabby doesn't need you or Selena in her life, she doesn't need a drug dealer mother who betrayed her best friend or a father who was yelling at his fiancée that he is not ready for kids while her best friend is heavily pregnant with his own. She's gonna be much more fine with me."

I sobbed and turned around again reaching for the door knob as I felt a gentle touch on my arm, I froze for a while and then looked back to meet the begging big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't go, I love you." He whispered to me.

I stared at his eyes for a while, I know all I could see was pure hurt and honest… he meant what he said, I know that… but I just can't let it go like that… he caused this mess.

"I honestly thought you did." I said as I opened the door and without hesitation stepped outside slamming the door behind me. I heard a thumb on the door indicating Nick punching his fist on the door as he sobbed and called my name out.

I just couldn't deal with this right now, I shook my head and left quickly with tears streaming down my face. Gabby was up, but thankfully, she wasn't crying. I didn't take my car… I just knew I can't drive right now. So, I just walked and walked until I reached Demi's place… it wasn't far, just a couple of blocks away.

I knocked on her door sobbing; it was late and I knew I was making a lot of noise, but I just couldn't help it.

Finally, the door opened revealing sleepy Demi, her eyes instantly grew wide with confusion as she saw what a mess I'd just turned into in the few hours we've been separated.

"Miley? What's wrong?" she said as she dragged me inside noticing my suitcase which just caused more confusion to add on her features.

"What happened?" she asked sitting me down on her bed . I tried speaking but the sobs were just too loud to allow me get out words.

"It's gonna be fine, Miles." She hugged me trying to calm me down.

"It's fine, Miles,"

"No, it's not." I finally managed out.

"Just relax and tell me what happened so we can think of the solution."

I nodded as I took out the diaries from my handbag and handed it to Demi opening the right page.

She shook her head looking at me, silently telling me that I didn't have to read anymore.

Well, thank God, I did. I wouldn't have known the truth if I didn't.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed gasping as she read the lines.

I only continued crying not making any movement.

"Oh, God," she had her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Miles." She hugged me tightly as I cried on her shoulders… we stayed like that for about half an hour until I finally calmed down a little.

"I can't believe they did this to me, Demi."

"This is just…"

"Horrible."

"I'm here for you, Mi,"

"You said Nick was there for me earlier…"

"I did, but, don't worry, nothing will go wrong again," she hugged me again.

"Does he know? Nick, I mean?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I left him kicking and screaming there." I rolled my tearful eyes.

"Well, he deserves that." She said amused trying to lighten up my mood a little.

"Thanks, Demi." I gave her a small smile; the biggest I could manage to have right now.

"For what?"

"For being there all the time, I've had you nuts this last interval of time."

"Are you crazy, Miley? What are friends for?" she hit my arm playfully, "Come on, go sleep right now, and I'll take over little miss here and tomorrow we'll think and talk about everything." She said pushing me to a laying position on her bed.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked her confused.

"In the guest room… I actually have been wanting to try sleeping there for a while." She said making me chuckle. She left closing the door behind her as I closed my eyes letting one more tear fall down… but Demi was right; I needed sleep, because as soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted into dreamland, and thankfully, it didn't contain nightmares… it was actually beautiful dreams on what was supposed to take place… but right now, those dreams were million times worse than dreadful nightmares.

* * *

**A/N:**Here the drama just began ! :( Gabby is actually Nick's... I know a lot of you expected that, but I hoped with last chapter you thought it was just drugs involvement.. :) So, what do you think will happen next? So, now the may now everything selena has done, but what about Nick? Selena's dead but he's not. And please guys just tell me your opinions, I love reading them :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"But, Miles,"

"No,"

"Come on, you've never been like that."

"Don't you think I should be, Joe?" I screamed at him angrily.

"Relax, Mi, he didn't tell me what you guys fought about… in fact he didn't speak at all… I just figured you two are fighting and now you tell me you're not even at home with-"

"I don't call that place home anymore, Joe." I spoke over the phone.

"Wow, it's really big then… where are you then?"

"Demi's."

"I'm coming over then."

"No, you don't have to, you have work and-"

"Work? Do you think I've done anything today in work but running around looking for him and you?"

"Fine then," I sighed, "But you're not allowed to bring him over with you or even tell him where I am."

"But-"

"No, Joe, bringing him will only make it ten times worse."

"Fine, Miles, I'll be there in minutes."

We hung up as I looked over at Demi who was lost in her thoughts.

"Go dress yourself up; Joe is coming over…" I told her trying to smile, but I just failed.

She looked over at me and blushed, "Stop it, Miles." She hit my arm as I just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dem."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being able to even smile."

"Miley, just stop with the apologies and thanking." She told me annoyed.

"I just feel bad, Demi."

"You feel bad? Why?"

"You have nothing to do with all this mess."

"We're best friends, right?"

"I know, Demi, but-"

"No, buts then. Shut the fuck up and stop 'feeling bad' because there's nothing, Mi."

"Thanks, Demi, that's what a _sister_ is… I don't know how I once considered _her_ a one." I said and there it was again; the tears.

"Come on, Miley, why are crying now? It's them who should be swallowed up in their guilt… well, it's him since she apparently couldn't take it and killed herself." She said as I smiled at her sadly.

"You know, I never believed you could change your mind or see someone differently so quickly, but now…"

"Yeah, I know very well what you mean…"

"I just want to know what the hell she was thinking; I mean she didn't just try and ruin his future by pushing him into doing drugs, but she also ruined our relationship by going around sleeping with him."

Demi didn't know what to reply with so she just sighed and didn't respond, it's not like I expected a reply anyway, so I continues on pouring out my heart to her…

"I mean, I could believe Nick could ch- do this… but Selena? She should have stopped him… I mean if Nick just lost it and couldn't just stop himself in front of her oh-so-hot body, why would she obey and cave in?"

"You know what… that's what I was afraid of when I met her…" Demi looked at me puzzled as I explained, "I remember how I was so jealous to have her as my neighbor, I mean she was beautiful and definitely hot… but once I got to know her, I felt I was ridiculous for thinking she'd do that or even Nick would do that for that matter. Guess I never should have believed them."

I told her the story of how I met Selena and how Nick was like 'Oh, baby, I'd never do that to you' and all this shit. I saw as Demi looked at me apologetically and hugged me as I cried on her shoulders wetting her clothes with the salty tears mixed with self-pity and sorrow.

But right now everything made so much more sense; him blowing up at me for mentioning kids while she was heavily pregnant with his own, her being able to calm him down and apologize to me, her calling Demi saying she was horrible, the way they recently treated each other, the looks, the awkwardness, the letters we found… _Everything_. And me being the dumb who never doubted anything.

We heard the bell ringing as Demi pulled away patting my shoulder and got up fighting her own tears going to open the door.

"How is she?" I heard Joe whispering.

"A mess." Came Demi's reply followed by a sigh from Joe as he appeared in front of me with Demi trailing behind him.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" he sat on the couch next me looking at me apologetically; I must look like a zombie or something for them to look at me this way.

"He is what's wrong, Joey." I cried harder knowing that I'll have to tell him what happened which made it sound more true; if you didn't notice I never told the story and never said the word 'Cheating'.

He pulled me in a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. God, how much he reminded me of his brother!

"What about you calm down and tell me what happened?"

"H- He cheated, Joe." There I said it which sent me into a whole new fit of sobs, cries and tears.

"What? Mi, there's gotta be something wrong, Nick would never-"

"But, he did, Joe. He did. I know he did and he knows he did." I said pulling away from his hug; I didn't need a reminder like that.

"But, Miley-"

"Gabby is his." I threw at him.

"Hold on!" he said confused as I waited for it to sink in, "Gabby? What? Do you mean that he…?"

"Yes! He cheated on me with one of my ex-best friends." I admitted cutting Selena out of that region.

"Whoa, I know I never considered Selena a good friend but that's not the reason… though I don't think she'd do that."

"There, read this." I threw the already opened page to Joe as he looked at me unsure and then started reading in silent then he sighed closing the diaries not daring to look up.

"I'm so sorry, Miles." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Joe. I just… I thought he loved me."

"He does, Miley, he does and-"

"Don't dare saying that. I don't even know how he could live this whole time without telling me. I can't believe he fucking did that in the first place. Did you read it all? Did you read the part where she said they were aware of their actions? It wasn't even a drunken mistake, Joe. He fucking wanted it."

"But, you didn't see him, Mi, he's a total mess and-"

"He caused this mess, Joseph. He had a baby with my best friend right after proposing to me… not just that but he considered doing drugs. Did you read the 'we were drunk and high' part? Yeah, it was true; he did it a few times but then stopped after he slept with her. It's all written here." I said looking at the stupid book of my former, dead best friend with total disgust.

"But, Selena is not that innocent too, she-"

"I didn't say she is." I rolled my eyes annoyed, "I know she could have stopped him unless she too wanted it, and I know she should have told me especially when she got pregnant. God, now I know why he blew at me for having kids… I know what she told him while calming him down. And me, being the fool I never noticed."

"Miles, I'm sure it meant nothing for him and that-"

"God, Joseph, stop defending him because he's your fucking brother." I blew out receiving a sigh in response from Demi as Joe looked down at the ground and then back at me biting on his lower lip.

"I know, he's wrong, Miley. I know that very well, and don't think he'll pass with that easily. Hell, no. And you, you have every right for what you're doing now for sure… but, what I mean is… you love him and he loves you and…"

Pretty much everything Joe said after that one last sentence went un heard for me. I lost my concentration after it, and went into my own land where everything was just so confusing.

I loved him and he loved me… is that true? Did he love me? _Does_ he love me? _Do I love him?_ I love Nick? Gosh, I love Nick. Nick… that cute hot guy Joe introduced me to. The same guy who proposed to me and cheated on me right after doing so and me saying yes. He cheated on me after we were officially called engaged.

The guy who had a kid with my best friend. That kid screaming in the other room right now, right? She's screaming there, I know, but what am I even supposed to do? Oh, she just stopped might have slept, might have been held by Demi, or might have been to her mother? That'd be sad, you know.

You know, since her mother doesn't even deserve her, she left her like that, and if it wasn't for me, that kid would have been adopted by God knows who, that kid that her parents wanted to kill to not feel guilty. The one they wanted to hide from me. The kid that when was born, my dreams and pretty much my life was ruined. But also, the one that keeps me going on and holding to dear life. Cause I'm not stepping so low and act like her troubled parents.

Back to that guy who cheated on me with my best friend, what were their names again? Oh, yeah, Nick and Mi- wait that's us… stupid me, I mean, Nick and Selena… God, how can I even mix that up? Oh, because I've gone crazy… anyway, those two pretty much need to disappear from my life, well, Sel is already gone – God, I'm still calling her _Sel_? And now, Nick… hmm, I don't know how to make him disappear. Shall I just lose my memory?

Why does my head hurt right now? What's the hell is going on? It's throbbing like crazy. Where am I? Oh, Gosh, Nick, where are you? I need you to hold me right now. Tell me everything is going to be fine. Nick, just please answer me. Tell me this is just a long, long nightmare, that I'd wake up to find you by my side telling me it was just a bad dream and then you'll leave me with Selena because you have to work on a weekend.

Are you even there?

Nick,

_Nick,_

Nicolas, answer me.

"MILEY!"

Why is everything going black right now?

Seems like I'm finally meeting with you…

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, guys thank you very much for last chapter, I didn't expect all of you to hate Nick that much, but guess he deserves it, huh? :D:D anyway, Miley didn't go crazy here, it's just the hurt, shock, frustration and disappointment played with her mind and got the best of her for a while. Last chapter and next chapter are actually my favorite, if you liked last chapter then I grant that you'll like next one too :) So, please review and tell me your opinions, especially on what Nick should do to make everything right :) Thank you again :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_I remember the first time I met Miley, back then I didn't have these diaries to write about it; but now that I have, I know it's definitely a day to mention and remember…_

_I knew that the apartment in front of me was owned by someone who never came to live in it, but one day I heard noises coming that way, and I knew they were finally moving in… I also knew from the sounds and noises that it was a couple deciding to take their relationship to the next level and move in together and their friends were helping them packing everything out._

_I decided to let them have fun and then go introduce myself later._

_Next day early in the morning, I got my biscuits out of the oven and nicely put them in a basket and went over to greet them… it took forever for her to open the door sleepily. But it only took me a second to know we were going to be just great friends._

_Miley didn't like me at first, I know that. But soon we began to act on friendly terms more and more, and next thing I knew, we're best friends._

_She told me she was jealous of me at first, but I told her that her boyfriend loves her and wouldn't look anywhere out, if it was me or Miss freaking Universe._

_We met Demi one day when we were grocery shopping in the neighborhood. She was kinda fighting over a jar of peanuts with another customer… apparently it was the last one and both of them believed they saw it first._

_Miley put in giving Demi her jar of peanuts which she's got earlier. Demi just blushed and refused to take it finally realizing what she was doing… and then just the three of us clicked._

_Yeah, I was having my little drug problem back then… it was just at the start, but I already hated it and was fighting._

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_That Justin dude is a complete jerk. He used me. He fucking used me. He used my little crush on him to get me in this dirty business of his. First, he got close to me letting me pour my heart out on him and fill him in with all the secrets I have. I told him about my parents splitting up when I was a teen, and how I had to raise myself and work to even eat, let alone school._

_He said I have to have some fun. Yeah, fun, baby!_

_He dragged me to that club ruled by the one and only Justin himself. He said that I wouldn't get addicted with just one time. But, oh, this one time just dragged along hundreds after, and before I knew it, I was really addicted and I owed Justin a lot of money. The jerk made me sign some checks with money I don't even have while I was high._

_He used them against me so I get him more clients. He says he loves me. I know he does, but he just loves money so much more that I don't even matter when it come to comparisons._

_But me, being me, I decided to get help… I decided to get medications and get rid of drugs without him knowing…_

_You'd ask why I didn't just tell the police about him?_

_Because, as much ridiculous that must sound, but I also love him back…_

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_Just watching them being this lovey dovey couple made me smile. I watched as Nick tackled Miley into the couch and got on top of her tickling her everywhere as she laughed and screamed for help, but none of us moved enjoying the scene._

_She would be like "Joe, help me." And he would just shake his head and laugh replying with a "No, Miles, won't stop the fun."_

_Then she'd look at Demi who would hold her hands up showing she's vulnerable, "Don't look at me, dude, you know he'd crush me in a heartbeat." She'd say causing us all to laugh._

_And right then, Miley would look at me out of breath knowing I'll be the one saving her, "Okay, enough, Nick." I would say as I jump on his back making him lose balance and fall all over Miley earning a yelp from both of them including myself._

"_That wasn't necessary, Sel." Nick would groan getting off of his girlfriend._

"_You were torturing my best friend here." I would reply as he'd just shake his head and turn to her again remembering the reason why this whole thing began, _

"_You still didn't admit it, Mi."_

"_And I won't."_

"_Then, you brought it to yourself again," he would say as he gets his fingers to work again on her stomach as she'd scream and cave in,_

"_Fine, fine, you're the cutest guy I'd ever seen."_

"_And?"_

"_The hottest?"_

"_No, the other one."_

"_The sexiest." She'd say rolling her eyes as we'd laugh and he'd lean in kissing her passionately._

_And as per usual, Joe and Demi would go on shouting for them to get a room while I just smile and turn my head wondering if I and Justin could ever be like that._

_As simple as the situation was, it's something that you'd never forget; those sweet wonderful moments you have with your beloved ones are the ones you hold on for forever, no matter how silly or simple they are._

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_Seems like life is finally giving me my chance to be happy! Everything is just perfect now, I'm so close to be fully treated and never need drugs again, it took a lot of potential but I know it'll worth it…_

_And…_

_**NICK IS PROPOSING TO MILEY.**_

_!_

_Yes, I'm happy for them, very happy. I just can't wait to see Miley's reaction to that, I know she'd be over the moon to be called Nick's fiancée and have him forever as her husband. I know she appreciate him and see him so perfect for her._

_I can't wait to see her this __**happy**__. God, that's gonna be amazing._

_Well, after Nick got the permission from her father to marrying his daughter and her father gladly agreeing, Nick came back from Tennessee –yes, he said it was too important to be handled over the phone, so he flew there and came back- he went on choosing the perfect ring for Miles. _

_I'm really happy to be a part of the plan. I can't believe that I'm actually engulfed in a plan to make someone happy. Actually it'll make 2 whole families happy, and I'm precipitating in that. _

_I can already imagine Miley drop her jaw and then realization hit her and then she'd jump up and down screaming a continuous "Yes" and then jump on him hugging him and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. _

_The only thing that I can't seem to be pushing at the back of my mind is Justin…_

_No matter how much I tell him that I'm not interested in him, hoping for him to realize what's wrong and then change, he seems to get worse and worse at it._

_He's making me crazy with this; I love him and want him to change, why wouldn't he just get that hint?_

_Well, he sure has to grow some mind and think about it before it's too late and I give up on him… for good…_

_Even though I hope that doesn't happen, but sometimes, you just can't help it…_

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_Just like I expected, When Nick got down on one knee and asked Miley to be his wife, she went crazy and it was just like I expected it. Everything I wished for her._

_Nick had planned this on-the-roof dinner for her watching the sunset and having a high sight of the ocean and all._

_Then, right when the sun was diving down taking the last ray of light with it, Nick stood up and got on one knee and told her the speech he never rehearsed…_

_Yes, the one he NEVER rehearsed. _

_He got one speech all planned out, what he'd say and how and everything, but when it was time, he didn't speak what he has memorized, just what he felt._

_From what Miley told me, it was something along the lines of "Miles, since the day Joe has introduced us, I knew you were something special, I never believed in love on first sight, but with you, I never use my logic, it just seems like everything is possible. You, Miley, are everything I'd ever dreamed of and more… so, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_She told me that he'd held her hand and kneeled down on one knee and looked her deeply in the eyes. She couldn't help but jump right in between his arms and hold him tightly as she said her "Yes" over and over and then kissing his cheek._

_He took the ring out of the small velvet box and slid it into her perfect long finger; just where it belonged._

_Then, they started kissing as the first star appeared in the sky._

_You would wonder why I'm writing about them in my diaries, when I know that most likely nobody would get to read it even? Well, because those guys are the best thing happening in my life, they're the ones who keep me fighting in this lost battle… I'm looking for a love like theirs, well, I already have Justin loving me and me loving him, but…_

_Well, Miley, Nick, Demi and even Joe are the ones who give me hope, they're the bright side of my life… while there's another dark one, they don't need to __**ever**__ find about._

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_Nick and Miley went to Tennessee 2 days after they got engaged, they first celebrated with Nick's family here and then flew over to Tennessee to be with Miley's parents and family._

_They were supposed to stay for three days and then come back, but then, Miley's father got a little sick and wanted her to stay, while Nick had a lot of work awaiting for him here, so, she let him come alone promising to come right after her father gets better._

_That's when Justin ordered me to attack._

_I don't know what got over me, but somehow, he always manages to get me under his charm and make me his own doll making me do whatever he desires._

_I spent more time with Nick pretending to talk about the proposal and how it went and everything. I said we should celebrate it, he said we should wait until Miley comes back, but then I told him we could celebrate it more than once._

_I took him to our place; the club. First I got him a little drunk and then I offered him our drugs, it took me some time to make him take it, but he eventually did._

_I looked over at Justin to see he was smirking at me and giving me a proud nod. I sighed knowing that I've done good to please Justin, but as a price, I'm slowly losing everything else._

_This night repeated a few more times, even after Miles was back, we were out clubbing while Miley thought he was working late. He enjoyed the drugs. He enjoyed my company when he was wasted. We made sure to not make him so wasted when Miley was back home, so she wouldn't notice. If he occasionally was a little over exhausted, she blamed it on his work._

_Then, that dreadful night happened. I was back at doing drugs knowing how fucked I'm. I was trying to forget the mess I'm involving myself, Nick and Miley into. Even if it was for just the night._

_And that's how Justin wanted it._

_But, that night. That night no one ever loved, nor will love. Not me, Not Nick, Not Justin, Not Miley, Demi or even Joe will __**EVER**__ love._

_Cause I remember both of us drinking a hell load of different alcoholic drinks and doing some drugs too… which just made us both so horny._

_I remember first dirty dancing with Nick and then it got hotter as he slipped his hand under my shirt, the other squeezing my ass._

_I remember moaning in pleasure as he kissed my neck and I grabbed his shoulders tightly._

_I remember moving to the back of the club and having a full make out session._

_I remember taking clothes off and me tracing my fingers along his muscular chest somehow envying Miley for being able to do that whenever she wants while I don't even get to touch Justin; unless he decides to anyway…_

_I remember him kissing me roughly, and telling me I was hot. HOT not beautiful, so you can see the difference?_

_I remember him thinking for a second before just doing it and have me scratching his shoulders and calling his name._

_I remember calling him "Justin" under my breath and I remember him mistaking me for "Miley" a few times without even apologizing… but I didn't care neither did he._

_I remember that for the first time during their three-year relationship, Nick touched another girl but Miley; her best friend._

_It was the worst night of my life and the worst part of it, is that I __**remember**__ it all._

**XxXx**

I read in Selena's diaries:

_Miley, I know some day you'll be reading this, which means no one saved me and I'm long gone. I just know you'll come looking through my things and will find these diaries. So, here's the deal… no words could ever describe how I'm feeling right now and how I've been feeling for the past year. I know by the time you're reading this, you sure know what happened, wither you just found it and feels the hatred towards me, or it's years later and you decided to look at the shit your former best friend wrote while dying again._

_I'm not going to defend myself because I'm already dead, it doesn't matter but if you want to know my reason just know that life has been a bitch to me all the time I've been alive, the only times I was happy were the times I spent with you guys. Minus that night of course…_

_So, what matters the most right now is Nick; he's still there and you probably just left him without hearing any explanation… but Nick has been crying for nights just imagining your reaction if you knew, Miley. He loves you. Don't let a bitch like myself gets in your way. Yes, he did wrong but he regrets it… then again, who doesn't make mistakes, aren't those your own words? Nobody is perfect, isn't that your motto?_

_I know you see him so perfect, but… he's still a human, he totally regrets it, Mi. He's a mess, Mi. He wants to make it up to you without telling you but he doesn't know how. He wants to make you happy and end up the torturing guilt he's feeling inside, but he just doesn't know the way._

_**Nick loves you.**_

_And me, I found no way to end up the mess I made but dying. So, here I'm. You, Justin, Gabriella… everything._

_Don't get me wrong, I __**love**__ my daughter, but it's just every time I look at her, I remember what I've done to you, and I can't put her through this, she's young now, but she'll notice I'm a weird mother when she grows up, so, I'd prefer her have normal life than mine._

_So, Miley… please just forgive Nick. He loves you so much._

**XxXx**

I read A LOT in Selena's diaries.

After that little incident of me blacking out on Joe and Demi after the marathon of thoughts that took place inside my head I just preferred to be alone. Just me and those diaries.

Demi didn't know about that when she gladly took over Gabby for the mean time. But I was secretly reading those ripped out papers inside the big book. I cried. I cried. I cried and cried.

_Selena loved us._

She did.

But, sometimes life happens…

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why but I love this chapter? Am I even allowed to say that about my own writing? LOL! Anyway, what I meant is I loved writing this chapter :D So, thank you very much guys for your support.. and now that you know more about their relationship and what happened that night… what do you think? :D Please share your thoughts with me.. they definitely keep me going with this story :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I rang the bell to Demi's apartment waiting for her to open the door only to find Joe is the one opening the door with Demi behind him. A look of relief washed down both faces as they pulled me inside and closed the door.

"Where the hell have you been, Miley?" Demi asked angrily.

"Relax, guys, I'm not going to kill myself. I'm not Selena." Funny it is how easily this just rolled off of my tongue.

They both exchanged a look worriedly. Well, they don't know how those two days I spent alone changed me.

"I can see you exchanging a look, you know." I scoffed.

"Mi, we're just worried." Joe said calling me with the nickname his brother created for me.

"Well, I'm here now. And I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly at them. Yet again, they looked at me doubtingly. "I've been to work, and I was a little late since I had to make it up for the days I missed." I told them rolling my eyes.

"You have been working until now? It's midnight, Miley."

"I went for a walk after that."

"Can I smell your breath?" Demi asked as I looked at her shocked. God, they thought I'd turn to alcohol? Or maybe worse…

"What's the hell? I'm not her. I'm not going to just turn to alcohol or drugs to escape from my problems. This isn't a solution."

"Alright, Miles, we're just so worried." Joe shook his head.

"Well, don't be. I'm fine."

"Miley, just calm down," Demi whispered. Yeah, calm down! They're suspecting my actions and mental health and want me to calm down. "We've been looking for you all day, and we just got here half an hour ago in hopes you're already here…"

"Alright, I know I should have told you, but I just didn't want even to talk, and I didn't plan on being so late."

"Why haven't you answered your phone then?" Joe asked as I groaned.

"Purposely forgot it here."

"Fine, Miley." Demi rolled her eyes with a smile, "But please next time make sure to at least leave a note on your place or don't _purposely_ cut all ways to connect with you." She said and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"So, how was your day?" Joe changed the subject.

"Great so far."

"Are you sure, Miley? Because maybe you need to take a break from work and-"

"No, I'm fine. I love my work, Joe."

"I know you do, but you don't need all the stress of work and-"

"Work is relaxing me. Don't worry."

"Whatever you say then."

"But, I actually did." I announced as they both looked at me confused.

"Did what?"

"I'm going on a vacation."

"What?"

"I need to get away from all of this. I'm only going for a week though. You know just to clear my head."

"That's… good for you, Mi." Demi nodded slowly building up a smile across her face.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

"Well, the sooner is the better."

"Right,"

"Where to?"

"Paris."

They both looked at me like I'm some kind of a freak; I know they have the right to, and maybe if they knew why they'd freak out even more.

"Paris?" Demi asked as if making sure.

"Yup. The city of love." I said quoting my ex-fiancé's previous words.

"You… are you sure you're okay, Miles?" Joe narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Joe. Just because the city contain memories of us doesn't mean I hate it or won't be fine if went there. This is my way of coping, okay?" I rolled my eyes as they just nodded understandingly.

"Fine, Mi, but are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"As you say, Miles." Yet again they had to agree with me knowing I'm probably not going to change my mind on anything; they just get that idea by the confident way I'm using throughout my talk.

"And I'm taking Gabby with me."

"It's alright if you want to have some alone time, I can take care of her very well you know." Demi offered but I just smiled at her.

"No, Dem, I want her to be with me. I want to feel closer to her… like a real mother you know."

"I just can't understand you." Joe shook his head as I looked at him and laughed bitterly knowing exactly what's going through his head right now. But I had to ask him.

"What is it, Joe?"

"I mean, this kid is basically the reason for the mess you're in now. Why are you so good with her?"

"No, Joe," I shook my head. This man is just so wrong here, "Gabby is a victim just like me. She didn't choose her life or her parents. She's just born to find herself in this situation." I corrected him, "And as I told him before, she should be much better with me, hence her own father wanted to kill her before she was even born, and well her mother is already dead. And I, I was there for her from the very first begging when Sel told me to just hold her because she was '_too tired to'_ and when she was '_pretending to be asleep'_ and leave me her bottle to feed her. I have been there for her through everything, might as well stay with her ill the end."

"Wow, Mi." Joe looked at me amazed as I realized for the first time that I had tears running down my face.

"You know, Mi, you're a strong girl." Demi shook her head proudly at me as I just looked at her confused but grateful. "Any other girl would have looked at this from a whole different position, but you, you know just what to do."

Oh, if she just knew how clueless I'm right now! But, she's somehow right if you overlook it from a different side.

"Right," Joe nodded, "You're just amazing, Miles." He said as they both stood up and sat next me each one on one of my sides and they pulled me in a hug.

Well, as creep as that was from both of them to do the exact same actions at the same time, but it was a nice gesture from them.

"Aw, thanks, guys." I said as my lower lip trembled and I started crying again.

"I'll miss you, Mi." Demi told me pulling away.

"I'll do too, Dem, but you know I have to go."

"I know that." She nodded knowingly.

There was a slight pause of silence before I decided to stop that, "I read the whole diaries." I announced.

She sighed looking away, "I know that. I saw it in your room when we were looking for you."

I nodded, "Did you read it?"

"Just one page. The one about…" she trailed of.

"The engagement?" she nodded, well, this page was on the top anyway, as I said there were some pages ripped out of the diaries as if in a moment of anger they were the victim of Selena! "Well, you should read the rest." I told her, "It'll help you."

"Help in what, Miley?" Joe rolled his eyes, "Those are the diaries of Selena we're talking about, if anything, it'll bring more pain."

"No, Joe. Not when you fully know what happened, it helps in having the whole picture and form your own opinion."

"Well, did you form yours?"

I hesitated, "Well, kinda!" I stuttered out.

"Which is?"

"I still need this vacation to make a full opinion let alone a decision, Joe." I huffed.

"Well, Miley, drop the freaking mask. You're fucked up, so show it."

Right then, the tears I've been fighting just came out without me having any control over them.

"What do you want me to do, Joe? Just stay crying the whole day? Not progressing? Well, I need to move on, you know. What is done is done. He cheated on me and kept it for about a year, what am I supposed to do? Mourn our fake relationship forever?"

He hugged me and sighed, "I didn't say that, Mi. Just let us help you. I didn't say you shouldn't move on. Hell, I want you to be happy again. But give everything it's time, Miles." He told me softly while running his hand up and down my back, "I want you to go through this vacation and forget everything. Clear your head and think about your future. You've got to see how you'd prefer your future to be. Who you'd want to include in your future. Then you should do whatever will make you happy."

I didn't say anything I just kept crying, so he spoke again, "You shouldn't be moving on now, Mi, or it'll be called escaping as you'll just be pushing the thought to the back of your head. But before you do that, you ought to think, think about if Nick should be in your life anymore. If Gabby should. Hell, if me or even Demi should."

"I wouldn't cut you or Demi from my life. Or even Gabby." Isa id through my tears.

"Well, few days back, you'd have said the same thing about my dork of a brother!" he scoffed, "Yet, here you are considering it."

"Yes, but Nick," I stopped taking a breath after I just said his name, "_he_ did a mistake. A big one. While you and Demi, whatever in the hell you'd do, wouldn't compete with that one."

"You might be right, but my point is, you should see if you bear having us in your life."

"And most importantly if you bear Nick _back_ in your life." Demi added as Joe nodded.

"Even if I do, I don't think things will be the same with us." I shook my head sniffing.

"Miles, we have the ability of 'forgetting' for a reason." Demi wisely said. "Sure that won't permanently go forgotten by you and sure you'll occasionally remember that, but for the majority of time you'll forget and as time passes you'll just forget about it more and more."

"But what about those times I remember it? Won't that just bring the pain all over again?"

"A month after Selena's death, was it the same as it just happened?"

The girl had a point.

"Fine, guys, I promise I'll think about it."

"That's what you have to do, Mi. not for anyone other than yourself, though. We don't expect you to take him back in a heartbeat, but at least consider it and then whatever you're comfortable with." Joe told me again as I just nodded, while my mind was wandering somewhere else… should I ask him?

"Joe," I called not sure as he looked at me waiting, "Well, um, how is he doing?" I was eager to know what he's doing without me, how he's coping, if this is hurting him as much as it's hurting me.

He smiled sadly at me, "I don't think you should know, Miley."

"Why? This might help me take my decision." I reasoned out.

"Well, this is why. I don't want this to have an effect upon your decision."

"But-"

"No, Miles, I know you want to, but this is not the best of an idea right now, later, when you come back I'll tell you."

"But, Joe. I need to know if he really loves me and this is somehow determine it." I said annoyed.

"Miles, you know very well that he does."

"I'm not sure anymore, you know."

"Well, you can take my words for that one. He does."

* * *

**A/N:** Even though not much of you reviewed last chapter, but well. gotta update! Hope you liked it and tell me what you think of it… next chapter will be…. Different! And go check IWantNiley 3.0 stories amazing writer amazing stories :D Also iibeliveindreamers just the two perfect authors out there… well along with Awkwarrrd and her story 'lights' just addicted to those three :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_There Nick was, sitting with red big eyes. Looking at nowhere in particular. His eyes were opened. He had everything around him just like she left it. But, he wasn't seeing anything else but her. The only one that wasn't there._

_He messed up big time and the problem is he knows it._

_After almost a year of just keeping the guilt to himself and occasionally Selena, it's finally all out and he can't pretend anymore. He's as guilty as hell and he shows it very well._

_It's actually very obvious if you see the apartment and what it's turned into after she left it. A big piece of rubbish. _

_He was holding a photo album in his hand. __**Their photos**__. The only thing that's left for him to hold onto actually. The only thing she left after her to be more specific; looks like she didn't want any reminder then._

"_I want you, Mi." yet, another tear shed down his face as he paid attention to the album between his hands again. Tracing his fingers along her happy figure alongside his, he ached for the real touch. "I need you." _

_A knock was heard on the door. He didn't lift his gaze from the picture though. It's not like he's going to answer, anyway._

_He flipped the page to see another picture of him and Miley while in Paris only a while ago. He's heard she's there right now. He wasn't meant to, but he overheard Joe talking over the phone, and it made him crazy how close she was talking to his brother yet so far._

_The knock came again only harder this time. Well, if it was Joe he knows where the spare key is so he'll get in anyway, so, why bother interrupting his time with her?_

_He couldn't help but wonder if she was doing okay! He wanted so badly to talk to her, but he never knew what to say or if she'd even accept talking to him._

_He just missed her so much._

_He sighed and threw his head back covering his face with his hands._

_He heard a crash coming from the front door; even though it wasn't a normal noise of Joe coming in, but he still didn't move. What was that? A robber? Well, let him take what he wants; it's not like he has anything precious left… Miley is not there… not even Gabby. His life? Worthless!_

"_Well, well, well, morning our fiancée, aren't we?" He heard a bitter voice. He knew exactly who it was, but did he care?_

"_What do you want?" he finally looked at Justin, but the thing is he wasn't alone. He had two guys behind him with their arms folded over their chests; all of them smirking at him._

"_You know what I want, Grey."_

"_I'm not coming back to your drugs. If I have another chance with her I'm not blowing it."_

"_You don't deserve another chance." He narrowed his eyes and said through gritted teeth._

"_I don't see how's this any of your business though." Nick said standing up._

"_**IT IS**__." Angrily he moved closer to him, "You screwed my life, Grey." He held up an accusing finger._

"_You screwed it on your own, dude."_

"_You took her away from me."_

"_Are you trying to convince me that you ever loved Sele-"_

"_Don't you dare say her name with your dirty mouth," he screamed hitting him across the face._

"_**ME**__? As if you're Mr. Perfect, huh? What have you done to her to show your love?"_

"_What have YOU done to your own fiancée, Grey?" he smirked, "You cheated." He said and then the anger flamed again through his eyes, "With my girl."_

"_She wasn't your girl, Dalton." He rolled his eyes._

"_Nor yours."_

"_Then, there's no problem with you here."_

"_There is. You caused her death by your stupid fucking move on her, you got her pregnant and she had a fucking baby with you, and now, she's gone and you're not."_

"_Are you blaming her death on me?"_

"_Isn't it the truth, you idiot?"_

"_No," _

"_Shut the fuck up, you know very well it is, that's why you never deserve a second chance with your stupid fiancée, or should it be ex-fiancée, you don't deserve her to forgive you and be happy while I, lost my girl because of you."_

"_Wake up, dude. You didn't love her."_

"_I __**DO**__ love her." Right then Justin had tears in his eyes. "But does it matter with you or your fucking fiancée? She'll just come around crying for you like nothing has happened because she's a sucker for you, pathetic little-"_

_He was interrupted by a punch in the nose from Nick._

"_Don't you dare speak about her like that."_

"_Well, you slept with my angel?"_

"_Don't go around calling people pathetic. Just hear yourself first." He smirked at him._

"_We all know that Miley is going to run crawling into your arms."_

"_Don't even mention her, okay? She has nothing to do with this case."_

"_How's that? Don't you think I'm seeking revenge?"_

_Nick narrowed his eye at him, "If you ever hurt Miley, you'll-"_

"_Are __**YOU**__ really threatening __**ME**__?" he laughed bitterly, "What? You'd call the police on me again?"_

"_What do you mean b-"_

"_Don't act stupid, who'd have called the police about me but the bastard who think that I ruined his life? While it's the other way around."_

"_How did __**I**__ ruin your life?"_

"_Are we going through this again? Listen, if you think I'm letting you have your happily ever after while I suck myself up in my loneliness and mourning over Sel, then you're wrong, you're paying just as much."_

"_JUSTIN, THE POLICE IS HERE. GOTTA RUN." One of the guys said as they both started running and Justin looked at Nick again,_

"_We'll meet again, Grey." _

"_Do you think I'm letting you go off so easily?" he held his arm tightly, "__**YOU**__ are going to pay."_

"_Let go of me, Grey."_

"_Never, Dalton."_

"_I'll hurt you, let go of me."_

"_I'm not." He screamed punching his face. Well, if that sick head wanted to hurt Miley then he's not giving him the chance, the police is coming now, they're searching for him. He just has to distract him a few more minutes._

_With one swift move, Justin pulled out a gun and shot it directly at Nick, he aimed it at his arm, but Nick moved causing it to hit the chest._

"_Warned you, idiot." He said following it with a strong hit on the head with the back of the gun resulting in Nick fall to the ground with a loud thud._

I shot up gasping loudly as I finally woke up. Panting hardly, I reassured myself that it was just a dream, a bad dream… a _nightmare_.

I took around the surrounding of mine, I was back at Demi's guestroom, that's when I remembered.

I remembered the conversation I had with Joe, Taylor and Demi when I got back.

It wasn't just a dream.

Not even a nightmare.

It was my mind reflecting it's own imagination on what I'd missed on while I was away in Paris.

It was my mind replaying the scene I never saw, but was told of by Joe and Demi.

It was reality.

Nick was really in the hospital then.

_Justin shot him._

I sighed getting up and moving out of the room, I went to Demi's kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Chugging down the cold liquid, I remembered what happened…

It was three days throughout my trip when I called Demi who was with Joe and told them to go report on Justin, well, if Selena couldn't because she loved him, then we should. That way, he won't hurt any more people, I'm sure he's already caused enough damage. And maybe just maybe, he'll finally become a better person.

They quickly agreed and did what I've requested as soon as I ended the call with them.

Next day, I was calling my best friends again, it was a short call, I could sense something wrong, just that I couldn't put my finger upon it.

Fifth day, I called them more than ten times but they never picked up.

Sixth day, only my sister picked up, Taylor told me that she was with Demi but the later was asleep right now. It was weird for Taylor to be there while I wasn't, but yet again, sometimes she just had to do some work there.

Seventh day, Demi finally picked up on me and told me that she'd been sick and Joe has been busy with work. She told me that they'd arrested Justin already. But, just the previous day, as he was able to escape for two days.

I was supposed to get back that afternoon anyway, so whatever was up, I waited till I was there to find out. And, then meeting me up at the airport, the three of them, they told me everything. Taylor just held me there and left all the talking to Demi and Joe.

They told me pretty much the details of my previous dream.

Nick?

Well, he was back at home now.

Me?

Well…

"Miles?"

I jumped and turned around to see the sleepy brunette.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted some water."

She sat on the counter with me and looked at me sweetly, "Come on, Mi."

"I had a dream."

"About him?"

"Yes,"

"Again?"

Well, as you see, this was the second night for me here and probably the hundredth dream; wither it's during night or day dreaming.

"He's okay, right?"

"Why don't you just go and see for yourself?"

"We've been through this, Demi." I rolled my eyes.

"He could have died, Mi."

I snapped my head looking her way with wide eyes, I shook my head furiously, "Don't say that," I mumbled.

"You love him." She stated out the obvious.

"Well, I do, thanks for the remark."

"Come on, Miles, he needs you more than ever."

"And I have nothing to give him right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he needs me to tell him everything is going to be okay and that I love him and be all supportive and stay beside him giving him his bills and all, how in the hell am I supposed to do that when I myself need that much more than him?"

"Then you both need each other." She groaned.

"Yes. But the thing is, I don't think I'll believe him if he told me it's going to be okay, Demi."

"Why, Miles?" she asked confused, she just doesn't get it.

"Because he did numerous times before, when he knew very well it wasn't."

Now she gets it.

"Well, Miles, what are you planning to do?"

"No idea."

"What was the vacation for then?"

"Well, I cleared my mind… I've came to the conclusion that I love him. Really love him. I need him in my life… just how and if I'm going to be able to is what I don't know." I paused feeling the tears form again; I just sounded way too pathetic, "It all depends on…"

"Time."

"Right,"

"Well, have your time, Miles. But you know you can't avoid him forever you're going to meet him soon in-"

"The court, I know."

"Right… just thought I'd give you the heads up."

"I know, Demi. Who knows, maybe once I see him, I'll forget all about it, and maybe I'll just block him out more… but if that last one happened I know it'll be for good." I told her absentmindedly. Part of me secretly screamed against this last option, _the part that adored Nick._

* * *

**A/N:** Nick is in hospital, people! :) I wondered how can I explain the scene of his fight with Justin while the story is in Miley's POV and the only solution that came to mind was Miley replaying the scene in her dreams :) Sooo, what do you think? Didn't you feel just a little sad for him, now? :) So, tell me your opinions please :) They keep me going with the story and make quicker updates :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was finally the day. We were at the court. Me, Demi and Gabby, we were here as witnesses. Well, I was glad to put Justin in jail, it feels like I'm taking revenge for… everyone. Because honestly, everybody in my life right now got hurt by Justin. And no, I'm not talking about him attacking my fian- I mean Nick.

The thing is, he is going to be here too. It'd be the first time I see him since… since everything happened.

And it was today that I'd know how my feelings are taking action towards him; if I'm going to fall right back into his arms, feel glad that I saw him, or hate him all over again!

Then, I saw him.

He was walking beside Joe. He was looking at the ground. He had a bandage around his head; aw, poor Ni- Um, and he was walking like he's forced to as he dragged his foot lazily on the ground.

I saw as Joe spotted us and nudged him softly careful not to hurt his healing wound in his chest. I saw Nick looking at him confusion mixed with anger as Joe just interrupted his peace. He followed Joe's gaze and that was when our eyes met.

Was that relief? Hope? Disappointment? Hurt? Guilt? Well, I don't know what I just saw across his features, it seemed to change continuously through those things every one part from ten of the second! Yeah, he changed reactions pretty fast.

And then it happened.

The feeling I was dreading to feel right at this moment.

I broke the gaze.

I broke the gaze before it was able to break my heart all over again; because what I felt was pure disappointment, hurt, and slight hatred. I couldn't stand his sight right now.

I couldn't stand his guilty face.

I couldn't stand the depression controlling his whole body.

I couldn't stand the sight of the bandage covering his perfect curls.

I couldn't stand his cute yet guilty features.

All in all, I couldn't stand Nick.

"Hey, Miles, hey, Dems." Joe approached us as his one idiot of a brother trailed behind him looking at the ground but I could tell his ears are perked to hear every single word exchanged between us.

"Hello, Joe." I could see his eyes close at hearing my voice. Was he trying to memorize it or something? Well, he could have been the one talking to me right now if he wasn't a jerk who cheated.

"Are you ready for this?"

"More than ever," I answered with a smile. I could see the pain across his face at hearing my voice lake sadness, but he should just know I'm faking, right?

Before any other word was exchanged we were called to the sitting. I saw Justin behind the bars as his head shot up looking towards us. I had the diaries with me, he was guilty without a way out of it, besides, he attacked Nick and me and Demi were going to tell what happened when we went to the club disguised.

I saw him staring at Gabby as I felt myself automatically grab her away from his sight as if protecting her from his eyes which replaced themselves on my face instead of her.

I saw the fire just erupt through them, but after all, I knew he loved Sel. It was obvious. Very obvious, he was just so stupid to realize the right thing to do… until it was too late.

We said everything we knew. It was like we were getting back at Justin very hard. But when I looked at him behind the bars, I hesitated, he looked so fragile and weak that I wondered if we were doing the right thing, then I came back to my rational state and realized that Justin hurt us, _badly_.

Even if I didn't want to hurt him, this is going to help him, who knows maybe the change Sel wished for will take place while he's in jail.

So, I took a shaky breath and told them everything I know giving them the diaries as my proof and the story of when we went to the club.

I was so confident while I talked, but I could feel everybody's eyes on me, Justin finally realizing it was us the two ladies he dragged to the club, Joe and Demi looking at me encouragingly while Nick was hearing those words for the first time, but from the corner of my eye, I could see that he could care less about what I was saying; it was ME whom he was staring at. Just for me being… _me_.

There were even Rachel there. She was there telling all what she did know about Justin, she didn't mention Sel a lot though, well, at least the part I was actually listening to, I pretty much zoned out on her talking as I stared at nowhere knowing he's watching my every move.

It was finally over, and we made sure to put Justin in jail for a quiet good time; well, as weird as that may sound, I'm hoping he'd just change through this time.

We were leaving when I heard my name being called, well, I expected that…

"What do you want?" I turned around with _his_ daughter safely in my arms. I saw Joe and Demi move a few steps away to give us privacy.

"How have you been, Miley?"

I sighed. "What do you want, Nick?" I asked softer this time as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I always made him nervous. But it was different this time; he was afraid… of me.

"Right, um, I was wondering if maybe we could talk." He said with a low voice and then cleared his throat.

Aw, he was cute when he was nervous. Wait, what? Pull yourself together, woman!

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you too." I nodded strictly as I looked into his somehow red eyes and he stared back at mine. I saw the hope creep into them as a shadow of a smile was starting to take place on his face. I just had to smirk and crush this smile before it's even there, "I want full custody of Gabby." I announced to see his face fall in a moment. It was horrible, but it made me relax knowing he's suffering too.

"Full custody?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Yes, Nick, I don't think you mind me having her, after all you didn't want her in the first place."

"Miles-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, but will you please listen to me?" he was begging?

"There's nothing to say, Nick, really."

"But I have something to say, Miles- I mean Miley."

I shifted from one foot to another looking around uncomfortably, "I don't think I should hear anything, Nick." I said looking down, I know what I was saying doesn't express my full thoughts or true feelings, but, I just couldn't, I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't find the courage to; I was… afraid?

"Miley," he started as he moved closer to me and held a hand out to touch my arm as I jumped.

"Don't touch me," I said pushing him with my elbow… in his chest. I suddenly realized what I've done as I saw his facial expression change into one of pure pain as he yelped, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked as I put my hand on his back and held Gabby with the other tightly.

"Yeah, a little." He let out as I bit my lip knowing he's lying, he's in pain.

"Oh, my God, is that blood?" I gasped as I saw the blotch of blood appearing on his shirt, as I began to panic. He looked down and saw it too.

"What's wrong?" Joe approached us with Demi as I pointed towards his shirt as Joe's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit, not again." He said as he took Nick's arm and dragged him with me and Demi trailed behind.

"Relax, Joe." Nick said between gritted teeth. Oh, God, I caused this, what's even wrong?

"Come on, Nick, we've got to take you to the hospital, they should change the wade again." He said getting in his car as I slipped in beside Nick on the back seat without even thinking while Demi took the passenger seat.

"What do you mean again?" she asked the question I've been wondering about. It's good option to ask, Demi!

"The wound, it's opened again." Joe explained as I took a glance at Nick's shirt beside me to see it's getting bigger.

"Oh, my God, it's increasing."

"Of course it is, it's bleeding, Miles." Nick told me through closed eyes, "I mean, Miley." He opened one eye and looked at me as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his stupid remarks, but he caught on and smiled tiredly closing his eye again.

"Why was it opened before?" I asked Joe.

"I don't know what he did exactly, he told me he woke up to the pain and found it bleeding, he said he might have hurt himself while asleep, but the doctors said that sometimes the emotional defect affect the physical." Joe narrowed his eyes as he pulled in the parking lot of the hospital.

The emotional defect? Well, it was a positive that Nick was emotionally wrecked for sure, but would his sadness cause the wound to open; to get hurt! As if it's his heart getting broken? Ironic, huh?

We got out of the car and went inside the hospital. I found myself handing Gabby to Demi and holding Nick's arm. I mentally kicked my ass at how much attention I'm giving him, but yet I didn't back off.

That doesn't mean that I'm over what he did or even forgave him, that's just an urgent situation and I have to be with him through it; because I caused it, once he's okay, everything will go back to normal.

Joe told them the case and soon they took Nick from me to the operating room?

"Why is he in the operating room?"

"Miley, they have to take care of the wound… it's not small as you imagine it to be." Joe shook his head as I widened my eyes. This isn't as small as I thought then.

I threw myself on a chair suddenly having a panic attack; did I do _that_? Had I just caused damage? _Had I just hurt Nick_?

Well, I know a couple of hours earlier I couldn't stand him, but it definitely is different than hurting him.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean to." I said hiding my face between my hands.

"It's okay, Miles, he's not going to die." Joe chuckled as my head snapped up. _Die?_ "Miles, I'm only joking…"

But he said die. No, Nick can't die, right? He's still young and has a whole future to plan out, right? Not necessarily with me, but… he's young.

Yet again, Selena was young.

Justin is young.

Yet, both of them just ruined their lives; but that's because of their own mistakes, they both are paying for what they have done.

Yes, Nick was following the same path, but well, at least he stopped. He had a hard reality check and stopped. He has done mistakes, but regretted them.

My point is, Nick's mistakes can't be compared with Justin's, but as for Selena's they're both the same, but maybe just maybe they can be forgiven…

But for sure, he doesn't deserve to die.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, they sorta talked here :) But next chapter there's going to be more talking, yelling, and everything :) Thank you for the few who reviews and keep up with the story :)

So, give me your comments on this chapter, please? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine I've found in the room with Gabby sleeping peacefully next to me as Demi sat by the window staring out of it and Joe took the chair beside his sleeping brother on his hospital bed.

Well, Nick was fine obviously they'd handled it. He was just sleeping now, and we were waiting for him to wake up.

Why was I here?

Well, I thought he'd might actually want to see his daughter if he felt guilty about _her_. Besides, I wanted to make sure he'd got the custody thing and would go through it.

Not that I wanted to make sure his okay myself.

Not even a chance.

"I'm sorry, Miles." My head snapped up confused as I looked at him seeing that he's finally awake. Joe and Demi also heard him and looked at his direction, but him, he was only looking at me with that guilty gaze of his. "I really am."

There it was again; the anger building up inside of me making me can't stand him or his guilty sorry face.

"Sorry for what, Nick?" I snapped rolling my eyes and tearing my gaze away from him. I just couldn't help it, I was still mad at him for sure, I know that I love him, but come on, nobody can deny that what he did is unforgivable.

"For everything."

"Like what? Ruining my life?"

Quietly, Demi and Joe stood up and slipped out of the room to leave us handle this alone.

"I know, I know, okay? I know how fucked up I'm right now, and I know you probably won't ever forgive me, you probably even fell out of love with me, and you-"

"Fell out of love? Is that what you think? You think it's so easy to fall out of love like that? Well, maybe if I'm not in love with you anymore I'd have forgave you, I mean there'd be no point being fucking mad at you, right?"

"Miles, what I mean is-"

"Stop calling me that, Nick. I can't stand it when you call me that." I saw hurt wash over his features, but well, he's not the only one hurting here, I'm in so much more shit than he's feeling or could possibly feel right now or ever.

"Alright, Miley, I get it." He nodded knowing he can't disagree with me.

"Can you even imagine how this hurt, Nick? Do you know the feeling of-"

"Betrayal?"

"A lot worse. Nick, I never ever had a simple doubt that Sel would be a drug dealer, that she'd get you into that business, that you'd actually get along, that you'd go after her. God, do you know when you discover that the only two people you could have counted on and trusted your life with are the only two people who ripped your heart out and let you all down? The only two people who would hurt you? Backstabbed you? Do you know how does that feel, Nick?"

I didn't even realize that I've raised my voice, or that I started crying let alone sobbing hardly or falling to the ground.

I felt a shiver running down my spine at his gentle touch on my lower back. He started rubbing up and down my back comforting me, but he didn't get that what he was doing was hurting me even more.

I shrugged his hand off of me and looked up at him through my blurred vision to see he was crying too.

"You know what, I don't think you'll ever get it, Nick." I shook my head and stood up ready to leave but then I sat down on his bed as he mimicked me, "Can you at least tell me something?"

"Anything, Mi." he whispered softly as he traced his fingers on my check softly wiping away the falling tears; like they'd ever stop!

"Have I done something to upset you? To make you angry with me and do what you did? Because if I did, that'd be completely different, I mean you'd kinda have an excuse, Nick."

He closed his eyes painfully at my attempt to dig a hole out for him, I knew for a fact that I didn't do anything, but maybe just maybe I've hurt him or didn't give him his credit without realizing. He slowly shook his head and re-opened his eyes, "Never, Mi, you're perfect."

I shook my head disappointed, I wished that I'd have done something, "Then, why, Nick?" I started crying hardly again.

"Miley…"

"Was she prettier?"

"You know you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes, and that I'd never see-"

"Smarter?"

"Miley, you're-"

"Had she a good sense of humor? Was she your type? Was she anything better than me? Charming personality? Why wasn't I just enough, Nick?"

I threw myself on the hospital bed crying as I wet the white sheets. Well, I would have threw myself in his arms, but I just got him bleeding for touching him, couldn't go there again.

"You're never not enough, Miley." He said pulling me up as I just sobbed and gasped for air through my tears and sobs.

"Then just tell me why, Nick."

"I- I don't know… I was high, and I… I just got caught up in the moment."

"She said you weren't out of it, you realized what you were doing and you wanted this, Nick."

"I'm not denying that I knew what I was doing, but, really, Mi, you never tried this feeling and I don't want you _ever_ to try it, it's like you no more have control over your body, you just do anything without putting much thinking."

"You know you shouldn't have tried the drugs in the first place. This excuse is making your position worse, Nick." I gulped the lump in my throat and looked at him sadly.

"I know, I know there's no excuse that could get me out of this. I know I'm as guilty as I can get, and I know I've done a horrible mistake, that I hurt you a lot. But don't you ever think that this is hurting me any less. I'm admitting my fault, you know that everybody makes mistakes, you know that, Mi, and I'm really sorry, I really love you and… I just hope you forgive me, I'm not asking for anything else other than forgiveness, Miles. That when you look at me I don't see that disappointed look instead of the happy proud one. I miss that look, Miles."

"You don't get it," I shook my head feeling the tears still streaming down my face, "It's not like I can help it, the forgiveness you're asking for only come along with forgetting, and forgetting needs time and to let go of the past… which I'm not sure how long will take me to."

"So, you only need time?"

"It's not that simple, even if I got back with you, do you think I'll trust you like I did before? Of course not. Will I be the same confident girlfriend, fiancé or even wife? No. What would we tell Gabby when she grows up? Will she ever accept the fact that her father cheated on her godmother with her biological one? Or will we just lie to her telling her I'm her mother? This is complicated, Nick."

"But together, we'll be able to work everything out. We've managed to do it before, remember? We've been through a lot, Mi." he said holding my hands between his as if scared I'd just vanish.

"But this is different. We've been together for almost four years now… for about two years of them I've been lied to. You've been lying to me all along, Nick. You can't tell me we can get through this when you've been hiding another life away from me."

"But, I was protecting you."

"From what? From this moment we're in now? How long did you think you'd survive without me knowing?"

"I couldn't have told you." He said crying, I heard him sob in pain. "I couldn't have, Miles, I couldn't stand being the one to tell you what a horrible fiancé you've got, I couldn't be the one to crush the perfect little image of me that you keep in mind. I just couldn't." he cried harder and harder, "Do you know how horrible that is? To know you're hurting the one you adore the most without them even doing a simple mistake?"

We stayed like that both crying in front of each other for a while until I spoke again,

"I… I've been to Paris." He looked at me waiting for me to continue, "You know to clear my mind and all," I explained sniffing as he nodded with a sad hint of a smile, "I went to the places we've been to together with Gabby… the only part I have from you…" I said remembering the feelings I had there,

"For a moment it seemed like everything is perfect, that I'd just come home and run up to you hugging you and telling you that it's fine as long as we love each other, then you'd tell me it'll all gonna be okay and that we'll work everything out together… but only seconds later, I came back to reality when Gabby screamed in my arms as it came back rushing to me what you've done."

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"It was actually a very good vacation I had there." I ignored his apology, "It was pleasant and a great reminder of our beautiful relationship, you know seeing all the places we've been to together and remembering how fun it was, but at the same time it was an alarm for the troubles we're having seeing that I'm there alone without you in the same places, which are a lot different having only part of you there. You get the picture?" I looked at him as he nodded and closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again,

"I'm sorry…" he repeated.

"No, I'm sorry, Nick." I told him getting up and heading towards Gabby as I carefully picked her up.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For not being able to accept your apology." I said as I sent him a smile and then leaving him completely broken.

At least that smile could have given him some reassurance.

**XxXx**

Demi was still off at work when I got back from mine with Gabby, I knew she'd be working late tonight, but I still couldn't help but be a little disappointed to see I was having some alone time… well, unless you count Gab.

I didn't like to be lonely anymore; I didn't like to be left with my thoughts. The thoughts that were only making me think of crawling back to Nick: a step neither of us were still ready to take no matter how much we wanted to. I know this isn't how things work… for all I know taking things so fast only leads to troubles,

Like I could go back to him now without completely forgiving him and then he'd make me happy but there'd still be that part hating him and considering him a traitor and it'll just result in actions we'd both hate, as in fighting or throwing things at each other or worse; cheating. Again. But both of us this time!

Well, I know I'd never cheat, but I was only giving examples for what could happen if I just took him back right now.

What am I even thinking about? See? That what happens when you leave me to my thoughts alone.

The doorbell rang; finally my savior.

I got up and headed towards the door as I opened it expecting to see Demi or even Joe. Hell, I could have expected it to be Nick or even Justin who's in jail right now, but I sure as hell didn't expect it to be Rachel.

* * *

**A/N:** hello beautiful readers. Fast update? Yeah, couldn't wait to share this :) So, a whole conversation with their feelings there, what do you think? Do you think she should forgive him? Do YOU forgive him? :) And what do Rachel wants? And most importantly, will you please drop a comment telling me what you thought? :) Hope so ! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Can I come in?" I looked at the girl in front of me with my mouth opened agape for a while, I don't know what she wants form me, or how even did she know where I am or where Demi lives, but she obviously wanted to talk, about Selena! From what I had observed, this girl was a fan of Selena as she seemed to like her and defend her, even at the court the other day; she tended not to make Selena wrong.

"Sure," I found myself saying even though I was obviously against the idea of talking to her; I mean, I had enough going on; I don't need to find more things about Selena.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as she stepped in and I closed the door behind her, I guided her to Demi's couch as she sat down and I sat on a chair next it. "Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured." I nodded. I know I was a little rude, but come on, imagine being in my position, she was a part of my late best friend's dark side; the side I hated.

She looked down at her hands and smiled a sad smile, "Well, first of all," she brought her eyes to mine again, "I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything; losing your best friend, finding the truth about her… fighting with your fiancé." She said mumbling the last part.

"How did you know that?" I frowned.

"I was the closest to Selena, I knew everything…" she took a deep breath, "Listen, I know that was a hard shock for you finding out about this lifestyle of hers; but trust me, Selena's side that you knew very well isn't that different from the other dark one."

I let out a humorless chuckle, "How come? She was doing drugs, selling them, hooking up with Justin and _my_ fiancé; her best friend's fiancé. This is definitely not the Selena I knew." By this point, I was ragging furiously.

"I know, I know, but as I know, you've read her diaries, didn't you get a glimpse at how much she hated this life?"

"She could have dumped it."

"But, she couldn't." she shook her eyes. "I don't know if you know that, but Justin held some checks against her… I can tell you that he loved her, but the drugs just got out the worst of him, he thought that this way he was keeping her next him." She explained in a case of trance as if re-living the moments and seeing them in front of her, "Selena also loved him, that's why she never told the police about him."

"I'm sorry, but what's the point of all of this?" I sighed and shifted on my seat as Rachel finally snapped her head towards me getting her full attention on me again.

"I want to talk to you about that night…"

"What night?" I asked confused, "Her death?"

"No, the night, she and Nick you know…"

"Oh," I was surprised, "Um, Sorry, but who are you to talk to me about something like that? That's private." Again, I was angry and acting all bitchy.

"I know what you mean, I know I have no right to talk to you about that… but it's kind of a message I have to give to you from Selena."

"Oh, what are you? A spiritual mediator?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically, and was even angrier to see the girl smile at my witty comment.

"No, actually, I know what Selena wanted to tell you, she kinda told me to pass it on if something happened…"

"She could have said it herself."

"Excuse me, but put yourself in her shoes, would you have the courage to-"

"I will never do what she did, because I'm not a cheater, okay? But even if we considered me doing this, yes, I will build up my courage and admit my horrible actions." I knew I was lying, I probably would have never said that in order not to lose my best friend or because I feared her reaction, but in the end I'd have told her one way or another.

"Well, then you're better than her and much braver!" Rachel frowned at me.

"What's it?" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down especially after knowing the girl knows I'm lying after her comment.

"Listen, Miley," Rachel fixed her position to be facing me and started, "Selena really loved you, she never stopped telling me about your memories together, your latest joke with her, how good of a person you actually are, and just how much she adored you…"

To tell the truth, I was touched, I believed her instantly; I know I've read those exact same words before in Selena's diaries, but they were just written words on paper, not being told to my face with sound effects and emotional facial expressions like Rachel just did.

"She also was talking about Demi and how you two are like her sisters. Honestly, I was jealous of you, I loved Selena, she was like my role-model, but I figured that I'd never be her best friend, since I'm on the side she hates, yet, Justin was the _owner_ of that side but she still was deeply in love with him." She sighed.

She smiled at me and I guess I returned it seeing that she looked a little relieved while continuing, "She always spoke about Nick like her brother too… nothing less nothing more. Even Joe, I know them too never got along but she also said he's a good guy."

Somehow, all the grateful emotions I was feeling moments earlier due to Selena talking nicely and so lovely about me and Demi faded away at the mention of her speaking about Nick.

"Looks like she didn't leave anyone out. You seem to know us all." I said bitterly, almost jealous of Selena- who's not here anymore, anyway!

"I told you, Miley, she adored you guys very much. But, as I also mentioned, I was never her best friend." She shook her head. She thought I was acting bitchy again because Selena was telling her everything, well, she's got it all wrong if she thinks I'm jealous of her.

"Anyway," she spoke again, "When that happened," she cleaned her throat, I could tell she was feeling awkward talking about my fiancé cheating on me during our first conversation ever. "Selena was depressed, she was crying day and night, whenever she wasn't with you, cause she had to keep her act… I even saved her several times from throwing herself out the window."

Sorrow feeling filled my veins and nerve cells, I could tell a look of disgust was spreading across my face, but I just had no control over my actions or expressions anymore, this was already too much… talking about this again was just over the edge.

"And Nick… I saw him screaming at Selena with tears, he was uncontrollable. At first, he was blaming everything on her, and she took it all, but then he couldn't deny the fact that he was a part of it too, and the pain was so evident in his screams. They were at her apartment and I was there, he was crying, sobbing and screaming and she just stood there breaking down. He saw his reflection in a mirror and started yelling at himself in the mirror- that for a moment I thought he lost his mind- but he finally punched his fists in the mirror and looked at the blood seeping from his hands somehow satisfied."

So, that's what happened to the mirror in Selena's living room. Broken glass into my fiancé's hands. Uh, correction: _former_ fiancé.

"He refused to let me fix his hands and quickly left the apartment leaving me with Selena who was a complete mess. She kept repeating to herself only few words over and over: 'Terrible best friend' and 'should die'. Obviously she was speaking about herself."

I looked away from her breaking the eye contact feeling the tears burning inside my eyes wanting to escape badly, but no, I wouldn't let them; not again and not in front of her.

"Miley, Selena's gone. I know that, and she's gone because she was too weak to face her problems and face you or just with the truths she wanted to speak. Selena left because she felt used by Justin and unloved by you… because she knew that'd happen if you knew."

I lost it, the tears fell down, and once one left it's home in my eyes, million followed.

"I'm sorry, Miley, I know I'm bringing up memories and pain… but Selena would have wanted you to be happy, I want you to be happy. And after all, one of the reasons she didn't tell you is because she didn't want you and Nick to be broken, she wanted you to walk down the aisle to him." She said with a comforting hand on my back.

I shook my head slowly, "No,"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I can't."

"I know it's hard, I really do." She sighed, "But, Nick loves you. I've seen it; he really, really loves you. Not once in my life had I actually seen someone in love like that. Not even Justin with Selena."

I looked up at her with my tear blurring vision but even from behind the tears, I noticed the sincere look in her eyes.

"But, he ruined it."

"He made a mistake. From what I know, it's the only mistake he has ever made with you, right?"

I nodded, "But, it's a big one; one that may can't be forgiven."

"But, you do love him, Miley. Listen, you two always knew that you are the ones for each other, right? And every relationship in the world has its ups and downs… you just gotta work for it, to pass the obstacles." I was truly amazed by how much she knew about my relationship with Nick, seems like Selena talked about us a lot. But, honestly, right now, I could care less.

"You don't get it, I know all what you are saying. I know all of it. But, it's him who didn't fight for it; for us. It's him who threw it all away in a matter of seconds." I was frustrated again.

"He was on drugs and-"

"And wasn't totally out of it. He remembers it. He remembers how it felt cheating and that's enough."

"But, that's making it harder for him, don't you think? Knowing how much damage he caused, I mean."

"And do you think it's any less hard for me? If anything, it's more; so much more." I rose up from my seat feeling suffocated, "Feeling betrayed, felling like a fool for not finding out about it the whole time. I mean, he's a pretty good actor; he perfectly hid that from me while we're living together, why wouldn't he be lying about his love for me too then?"

"Miley," she shook her head surprised by my sudden doubt towards him, "He feels terrible about it and he-"

"He could feel terrible for the damage he caused, and how hurt I'm… not necessarily means he loves me!"

"Why did he propose to you then…?"

That got my tongue tied for a while, but no, I already had answers for everything, "Maybe he loved me back then when he did," I shrugged, "Just not anymore. Or he _thought_ he loved me."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

I huffed chocking back on my own words, "I don't know what I do believe anymore."

"From an observer, who doesn't get any benefited from the situation, I'm telling you that he really loves you."

"Well, then, why are you acting like his own lawyer?" I started again with the bitchy attitude, "He has tongue and brain to defend himself, I'm sure he doesn't need you to do the job for him."

"Well, yes, and I'm not being his lawyer." God, this girl is making me nuts with her calm act. "I don't want you to make a mistake that could ruin your life." I side glanced at her with the daggers in my eyes ready to attack again only for my full attention to be brought towards her seeing she had her head down and spoke like there was a story behind her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked for the deeper meaning.

"Listen, Miley, when I tell you I know how it feels, it's because I do… I once had a similar situation to yours, Dylan, my boyfriend was a victim of Justin's games also… except that he loved the whole thing that he became one of Justin's 'men'." She explained. Dylan; the other anonymous name I found on Selena's phone, now I know who it is.

"He… cheated…?"

"Not… soberly."

"As in high…?"

"Yes, and I was there to watch him. Stop him every time, he wanted to stop and stop with the drugs too and he needed my help, but me… I gave up and became one of the clients in that club myself…" she told me bitterly.

"You gave up…?"

She nodded giving me a sad smile, "Yes, seeing him cheat wasn't exactly a healthy experience for the relationship… but I know if I fought I'd have rescued him and our relationship… but I still didn't."

"I'm sorry…?" I didn't know what to say; I mean yes, I read about the whole thing in Selena's diaries, but still… this girl watched her boyfriend cheat- and honestly I don't know what is bitter and harder: Watching him cheat knowing he is not in his right mind and you can stop him with the chance of hurting both of you due to his irrational thinking, or reading about the whole scene imagining it in your mind and knowing he wasn't fully out of it… and you can't stop him no more…

"Don't be… what's done is done. The thing here is, don't give up, Miley. For all you know this is the love of your life, and you are his, so, don't give up on him. On you."

Love of my life? Well, yeah, of course, but was I his?

I stared at her blankly not knowing what to do, but I found myself moving closer and pulling Rachel into a hug; I don't know for what exactly, it just felt like the right thing to do.

Maybe she's right? Well, I know I love Nick and that I don't want to give up on him, but, what about me forgiving him? Can I do it?

* * *

**A/N:** So, is Rachel really helping? What do you think about her? Well, tell me your opinions please? :) Also, do you guys think it's getting boring or moving to slow? Please tell me your criticisms so, I change it :) And go check my third one-shot :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's a mess here, I've never seen this place that… dirty! Well, maybe because before there were someone to take care of it, while now…

Everything was out of place, remaining of junk food, Coke cans -even one spelled on the couch-, _beer_ cans, and trust me, Nick has never been the one to drink that much. Well, except for those times with Selena.

Let alone the smell indicating that there hasn't been any fresh air entering the place for a good span of time right now.

I moved to the bedroom, and to think I thought the living room was a mess… God, I just had to wait until I see the bedroom. Clothes scattered on the floor, food and empty cans again, opened drawers with things hanging out of it, shattered plates and messed up sheets on the bed.

The bed, well, honestly I wondered where does Nick sleep from the amount of things occupying the bed. I almost couldn't name them all. But, as I walked slowly I recognized a photo album; our photo album. Well, one of the many anyways.

But, this one, that was widely opened was the engagement party one. My mother, his mother and Demi never stopped taking photos that day before we left with my parents to Tennessee to celebrate with my whole family; yeah, it was that big actually.

I smiled with twinkling eyes as I looked at the picture of me and Nick with wide grins that reached our ears and looking at the camera happily as I flashed my engagement ring. I remember it was the first one we took that night and were so excited for taking photos before it got annoying.

There's another one Demi snapped for us while kissing lightly on the lips, she said we'd thank her later, although I never recall thanking her for this. But, actually it looked cute.

Moving my eyes to a spot next the album, and there was the ring box. I reached over for it with shaky hands and opened it, and there it was. The ring; my ring. Shining and look all gorgeous as if mocking me. I sure as hell missed it on my finger.

I put it back and sighed looking around the place. Nick wasn't here in case you didn't realize. I don't know where he is but Joe has told me he wouldn't be home for the day.

I don't know how he coped with living her and managed not to leave the apartment when it looked like… trash. Nick is a real neat person, I'm telling you.

I rolled up my sleeves taking a quick decision with a loud sigh and a shake of the head as I spotted a picture of Nick on the night stand at my side of the bed, "The things I do for you," I muttered as if talking to Nick himself and then started cleaning up.

It sure took me some exhausting hours to get the whole apartment cleaned again, but eventually, I was able to look at what I've done and be proud of it. I threw my body on the bed, the only thing that still looked messy, but I wanted to leave it for the end and go throw the things on it.

It actually was more like a big box of our memories, except it was a bed not a box.

Apart from the numerous photos, my clothes, letters we used to write for each other just to keep a memory of something forever and the ring, one particular box caught my eyes; the dress.

I felt frozen as I realized it was the dress, my wedding dress. The one I was supposed to wear on the most meaningful wonderful amazing day of my life. _The dress_.

I moved over to it and grabbed the box. He didn't open it. He didn't open it in hopes I'd still wear it, he knows I didn't want him to see it until the wedding day! He still had hope. But then again, he may have been too scared to open it for the pain it will bring to him, if there were any!

I was supposed to be walking down the aisle to him next week. If anything didn't happen, I'd have been married to Nick next week, I'd have been living here with him and I'd have been waiting for him right now making dinner until he comes home from a stressful day at work, we'd stay up the whole night talking about how exciting it's going to be, and then I'd leave the apartment like three days before the wedding and stay at Demi's so we'd be more excited for the wedding. _Just if anything didn't happen…_

Silent tears rolled down my cheek as I hugged the box close to my chest; it's too much. I put the box aside trying to be strong, but that's when I spotted yet another photo album; the Paris album…

Oh, yeah, I remember that trip, that one he held up for me because he was feeling too guilty, right? He was too upset and desperate for me to be happy and he thought by that he was making up for his horrible mistake.

I can't believe I was that stupid! When I look back at everything right now, I see it… I see their behavior around each other, the small zone outs from both of them; but truth is, they were too good at acting, they covered it up and masked their reactions very well for my liking.

I frowned hearing a familiar beep. I looked at the bed side and noticed the house phone ringing. I hesitated for a while before finally grabbing the receiver and putting it onto my ear, I didn't speak though.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of a lady quickly sending me to a huge frown.

"Yes?"

"Is this Mr. Grey's number?" She asked somehow formally; as my frown turned from angry to confused; what was that about?

"Yes, it is,"

"Are you by any chance his fiancée- Ms. Stewart?"

I didn't know how to respond to this, I was curious to know why my name was mentioned in the same sentence as Nick and referred to as his fiancée, and to know that there was only one way, "Yes, I'm, how can I help you?"

"Oh, we've been trying to reach you for a while but no one ever picked up, we want to make last moment checks because neither of you has turned up recently." She said and my confusion grew farther.

"Yeah…?"

"First of all, congratulations! Second of all, you wanted the theme to be creamy rose, with white and rose flowers and a hint of silver glitter, right? Same with the cake?"

The wedding planner!

"I… uh…"

"Aw, I know honey, you're nervous, but really, your choice is very cute, you'll have the perfect wedding!" she said excitedly with a giggle.

He didn't cancel it? Why? I don't know why but I felt a small smile appearing on my face, I don't know what I was feeling or supposed to feel, but, I know for a fact that deep in side of me I saw the fact that he didn't cancel the wedding really cute.

He had hope! Like I've thought earlier, he actually have hope.

"Are you still there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my mouth to say yes that I was still there, but then I caught sight of the box ring again now opened and the ring was shining under the room light there. My eyes drifted to the dress box and I remembered looking into the mirror while trying it and how it looked on me and how I always imagined wearing it for him. Again, I averted my gaze to look at the photo albums and my eyes settled on a picture where me and Nick were standing side by side with the biggest grins ever with just the atmosphere of love, you could clearly see it through our eyes.

Suddenly, the words flashed into my mind with Selena's own hand writing…

_We were crushing her little dream of the perfect life with her beloved one._

…_And then just the three of us clicked._

_We knew we were cheating._

_That night Nick cheated on Miley and I broke every best friend rule known to the world._

_The only thing that I can't seem to be pushing at the back of my mind is Justin…_

_**NICK IS PROPOSING TO MILEY.**_

_I can't wait to see her this __**happy.**_

_Then, they started kissing as the first star appeared in the sky._

_They were in love._

_I remember calling him "Justin" under my breath and I remember him mistaking me for "Miley" a few times without even apologizing… but I didn't care neither did he._

_**Nick loves you.**_

_I've done something terrible._

_The pictures that I now got used to imagine that it felt so real, that I've seen them –yet, I never did- reappeared. And, as per usual, it did what it always did, her job: breaking my heart, bringing the pain all over again from the very first start._

_"Um… Ms. Stewart? I can hear your breath…" The woman who obviously have been talking for a while said as I noticed that my breath quickened._

_"Yes…?"_

_"Is everything okay? Should I call later?"_

_"Actually, cancel it."_

_"What?"_

_"Cancel the wedding! Everything!"_

_"You mean post-pone it?"_

"No, cancel it. Like there's no marriage. We're not getting married."

"Um, are you sure? You just told me you're his fiancée." She was confused; from the times we've met with her, she was always commenting on how in love we both looked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know, if you want to change anything, just tell me, we can make whole other plans if you want…"

"No, we broke up actually!" I told her straight knowing she wasn't getting that into her head.

"Oh…" she sounded surprised, "I… um… I'm sorry to hear that. I really am."

"Yeah, don't be. It's for the best." I sighed shaking my head. How could I ever consider it may deserve another shot?!

"Um… okay… uh, maybe see you?"

"Yeah, see you!" I sighed once again, "Bye." And then she said bye and hung up feeling the awkwardness.

"How could I be so stupid once again?" I muttered to myself shaking my head.

I looked at the things on the bed with disgust and shook my head. It's funny how five minutes earlier I was admiring them. But, once again, I was blinded, I needed a reality check. And leave it to Selena and her diaries to always give me reality checks even by just remembering them.

How can I just get back with him so easily. Like, I'm the one coming back? No way! Maybe I love him, and this passion take over me for a while, but I've let it control my life four almost four years now and all it did was just hurt me.

Blinding me and making me see Nick as… just perfect. I mean, I knew nobody is perfect, but the imperfection of him was only represented to me in him not having a lot of alone time with me, his temper, or maybe his nervousness at first when we met about confessing his feelings. But that was just it; other than that, he was the man of my dreams.

And according to him, I was the woman of his dreams and reality and everything he's ever wished for. Yeah, he is cheesy… I know.

But, not again. I'm not letting my love blindfold me once again!

If I ever should get back with Nick, then he might as well work for it, I will not always be the one trying to work out this relationship and make it work… Someone needs to take the first step and work to get what he wants.

Not meaning to sound cocky or something, but Nick really has to work for me once again!

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I don't really like this chapter, but well, the move that needs to be done from Nick will take place next chapter… or almost takes place, after all, everything won't be just fine after one move form Nick :)

So, please tell me what you think? It means A LOT :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hey, Joe… I'm fine, how are you doing?... Yeah, she's fine. Umm, no I think she's still asleep…. Yeah, what's wrong?... She what?!... Oh God that's- What do you want, Nick? I'm talking to Joe… No you can't. Give Joe the phone back… No, I'm not telling you anything!... Really? Oh!... I thought you already canceled it… Well, she has the right to you know…"

I shivered hearing the conversation Demi held over the phone with Joe at first then obviously Nick had snatched the phone from him. They were obviously informing her on my little visit over there. Well, Nick might have been pretty surprised at coming home to a super clean apartment.

"No, you don't deserve what she's doing for you, Nick." I smiled upon hearing her snap at him. I was supposed to be sleeping now, but Demi didn't know that I was wide awake in her guest room playing with Gabby when she decided to take the call at my door.

I handed Gabby one of her toys that had fell from her on the floor but she just ignored me and stretched her arms to the edge of the bed. I got the hint of her wanting to be down on the floor as I chuckled lightly and held her placing her on the floor as she looked up at me as if forgetting there was someone else there. She smiled at me and then looked at her toys again.

God, I can't believe this is Nick's daughter. Selena's daughter. It's amazing how I see her mother's eyes when I look into hers and how her hair is just as curly as her father's. Gabby is quiet a horrible reminder, yet, I adore her. I know that we're both are the victims of her parents' actions.

"NO, NICK, YOU'LL NOT BE TALKING TO HER." Demi said angrily over the phone. I sighed as I watched Gabby throw one of her toys away. "No, Nick, if you want her back then prove your love. But you have to prove it to me first, cause I'm not letting you anywhere near her until you do."

I love Demi!

"Oh, my God." I suddenly squealed.

"Hold up a second." I heard Demi say and suddenly burst into the door seeing me on the bed shocked, "You're awake."

I looked at her excitedly and ignored her last remark, "Look, she's crawling." I squealed holding up my phone to take a picture of Gabby's first crawl.

"What?! Oh God!" She suddenly realized and smiled hugely looking at Gabby as she reached for her toy.

"Demi? Demi, what's wrong?" we both heard a muffled voice coming from Demi's phone in her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you later." She spoke still amazed by Gabby taking her first crawl.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later." She said and hung the phone up quickly before Nick got the chance to say anything else. She turned looking at me with the brightest smile ever which was exchanged by me.

"Gabby just crawled."

"Yay! That's amazing. God, she's growing up." Demi said excitedly. I know that Demi is as attached as me to that baby girl. Apart from the fact that her mother was our best friend and that we helped her raising her while she was alive. We both felt responsible for Gabby's safety when her mother died and we thought the father was un-known.

And now that the father is well-known, I feel even more protective of her. They wanted to kill her before she was even born!

I felt the bed sink a little as Demi sat beside me and sighed, well, I knew we'd get to the point where we have to talk about it, but this soon?

"Why did you go to the apartment, Miles?"

I sighed and turned looking at her, "I thought I was ready…"

"But you weren't!" She finished for me as I nodded.

"God, Demi, when I saw the dress, the ring, when she called… Everything just came in flashbacks as if reminding me I shouldn't be there."

"I know what you mean, Miles, I know." She nodded understandingly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Mad? No, why would I be? Listen, I'm supporting you whatever your decision is. If you never wanna see Nick again I'll help you file a restraining order against him. If you want to get back with him, I'll be the first to congratulate. But, just don't do anything unless you're sure." She said making me chuckle at parts, smile gratefully at parts but gather tears in my eyes as long as she spoke.

"Thanks, Dem." I hugged her tightly sniffing. "But, what do _you_ think I should do?"

"Honestly, Miles, if I was in your place, I'd have killed Nick. But, obviously, you're not going to do that, which is understandable because you love him and all…" she trailed off as I chuckled, "But, seriously, I know he regrets it big time and know just how much mess he caused. He's guilty, miserable and torturing." She informed me, "Which is great." She smiled evil.

"Great?"

"Yeah, I mean he's feeling like hell… somehow he's making up for him hurting you." She shrugged as I rolled my eyes at her. Trust Demi to have the evil thoughts. "But, you have to wait either way. After all, you both need to calm down and figure out your feelings without any depressed pressures, you know…"

I nodded, "You're right."

She smiled proudly at me and I smiled gratefully at her. Demi is really… something. I can't believe I used to be closer to Selena! I mean, yes, Sel was there for me through everything too, but just the look Demi is giving me right now, and the way she's supporting whatever decision I make is something Selena may have done but not as willingly.

However, my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I looked at Demi confused as she shrugged and got up to open the door as I smiled at Gabby who was still playing with her toys unaware of anything going on around her and followed Demi.

"What happened?" I saw the one and only Nick rushing into the apartment and saw a flash of relief wash over his face when he saw me and Demi as he moved over to me, "Is everything okay? Gabby is fine?"

We both looked at him confused as Joe ran in out of breath after him as he looked at us apologetically, it was then that I realized Nick was panting too, so, they ran over here?

"What are you doing here?" I found myself snapping at him.

"Gosh, Miles, you both screamed over the phone and Demi wouldn't tell me what happened!"

I raised an eyebrow at him; he was lying.

"Nick…" Joe mumbled awkwardly, "Not now…" He whispered hoping for us not to hear or at least not ask.

"Are you okay?" He ignored his brother looking at me.

"What are you doing here, Nick?" I crossed my arms over my chest looking directly into his lying eyes.

"I.. uh… making sure you're fine, Miley. I just told you that."

"Well, we're, fine, now leave." I shrugged turning away but he grabbed my wrist.

"I went to Tennessee,"

I froze there for a moment, no, he can't be talking about what I think he's. My parents don't know!

"What?!"

"I went to Tennessee. Your parents," He titled his head a little as he explained.

"You what?" I screamed at him through gritted teeth and with wide opened eyes.

"I told them. I told them what I did. Your father kicked me out, screamed at me and called me names. Your mother looked at me disappointed with tears in her eyes. I didn't leave though."

I just stared at him in disbelief. How could he? What in the hell gave him the right to tell my parents? They still thought there was a wedding. And they were supposed to be here in two days in order to attend their daughter's wedding. Yes, I was supposed to tell them, but I couldn't. I wanted it to be face to face.

"I told them you left me there like a lost puppy with the ring thrown at me and took Gabby. I also told them everything that happened after. I told them Justin attacked me, and got arrested, and I told them how you were with me and how you stayed with me at the hospital after everything. And finally I told them you sure don't deserve me, which they gladly agreed to."

I still was speechless. Where in the hell is this going? Why did he do this?

"And then, I flew to Texas on the same day."

Texas? His parents?

"To my parents. And I told them the exact same things."

I shook my head confused, mad and well… shocked.

"Dad started screaming at me and Kevin too while mom started crying out of disappointment and Danielle looked at me like I was the most disgusting creature alive."

He's gone insane. He sure has lost his mind.

"Everybody hated me. Not to mention they also agreed with me when I mentioned that you don't deserve me… along with you sister, Joe and obviously Demi… and you. We all know you deserve much better."

"Nick…" Joe tried again when Nick started having tears running down his face. Nick never cries in front of anyone apart from me.

"But then, when my mother called yours to apologize in credits for me for all the mess I have caused, somehow they both believed me. They believed me when I told everyone how much I love you and how much I regret everything."

"What do you want, Nick?" I finally spoke as my voice came out barely over a whisper and chocked due to the tears streaming.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly and looked at me again, "They both told me that you may deserve much better than me, but I also can change to be good enough for you." He told me as he moved his hand to gently hold mine, "What everyone don't know, is that by telling them, I _was_ _trying_ to be good enough. Telling them was really hard, but at the same time was a way of admitting how bad I'm and how sorry I felt about it… and most importantly how hard I'm holding on for you, how I'm not willing to let you go anytime."

Again, he left me speechless, I didn't know how I'm supposed to feel, I didn't know what I should say, because right now everything was mixed up. But, one thing I knew for sure, admitting such a horrible mistake to those people is a brave move. Especially for the secretive Nick.

"Wither it's now or later, Mi." He added, "I'll always work hard to be good enough…" He sounded determined, "For you and for my daughter."

Yeah, your daughter that you were supposed to be there for her today! Supposed to see her crawling for the first time and memorize the moment, you and her mother, together, love each other and love your daughter, instead, it was your ex-fiancée and her friend who magically happened to be ex-best friends to her mother who witnessed that moment. I just can't and won't get over it, can I?

"I know you probably don't want to see my face again, but, Miley, we can't throw everything behind us, we love each other right?" He seemed desperate; he wanted reassurance from that question.

"Yet, you threw it all in the trash in a moment, Nick."

"And I'm feeling like hell about it, I know I was wrong, and I'm sorry, Miley. I'm so, so, so, so, _so_, sorry. I made a horrible mistake. But, it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"And you can't get everything you want."

"You believe in second chances."

"I…"

"I love you."

"Nick, enough, you know this needs time and-"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!"

"I asked you before and you said yes. Marriage is a life commitment as you know, it's you promising to be with the other through everything, the good and the bad. Take and love their bad side before the good one. _Forgive_ them. I'm not expecting an answer from you right now, you need to think about wither you're ready to have such a commitment after everything with me or not.

But for me, I know I'm. Because, really, who would I want to have with me for the rest of my life but you? Wake up to, share my memories with, _have kids with_, be with in the good moments and most importantly the bad ones. So, that's why my offer is opened. Whenever you decide I'll be there waiting. Now or after ten years… I'm waiting."

Then he left…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, he's kinda trying to fix things, right? It's supposed to be just the start though :) So, what do you think of what he did? Good? Perfect? Not even enough? And most importantly, what's Miley's reaction will be? Well, please let me know your opinion in a comment, and thanks to everyone interested in this story and take the time to read and comment :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I can't believe him.

I can't believe what just happened.

After Nick left with that dramatic exit of his, it was me, Demi and Joe staring at the door where he disappeared. You could tell we were all shocked by what we heard, even Joe. Apparently, he didn't see the whole 'Proposing scene 2nd time' coming too.

He must have lost his mind. He can't just come out of the blue and re-ask me to marry him again. He can't just propose when we are broken up.

It seemed like only Gabby found the situation funny and exciting as I felt a tug on my leg snapping me out of my thoughts and almost jump, only to hear her squeaky laugh making me look down to see her smiling at me with her arms extending upwards indicating that she wanted to be held.

I sighed picking her up on my arm and looked at her, "Do you like what your father is doing to me?" Of course, thinking I'm playing with her she only laughed and clapped her hands together.

Oh, it's amazing how she has no care in the world.

"Miles…" Joe said not exactly knowing what to say. I looked his way and shook my head.

"I know, Joe. You're sorry!"

He looked down and sighed, "No, I'm not." He looked directly in my eyes as I frowned.

"Excuse me?" Does he think Nick is on the right page?

"You really don't know what happened to him and what they said to him. They killed him with words, Mi. I was there. I saw it and heard it. If anything, Nick has humiliated himself by accepting and sucking every word they said without putting a single defense."

I looked around me hesitant. Well, I know for a fact that they sure had screamed and yelled at him, even his parents. As I also know that Nick wouldn't have let them do that in a million years, for his pride. But, he did.

"Just follow your brother, Joe. He needs you." I couldn't think of something to say, so I went with the easy way; ending the conversation.

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder as Gabby kept moving in my arms. "Just think and take your time." He smiled and left after his brother leaving me and Demi who closed the door and looked at me; looks like Nicolas knows how to make a scene.

"Miley?" Demi tried to get my attention, I sat on the couch and looked at her.

"What just happened?"

"Nick asked you to marry him again." She shrugged with a big smile. Honestly, the thought made me smile too, but, still, I don't think he's done right.

"Ugh, I can't believe him." I said as I felt Gabby squirm as I released my hold on her putting her down as she reached for one of her toys which she dumped the other day on the floor.

"What? Are you going to say no?" Demi smirked at me as I sent her an angry look making her realize I'm as serious as hell and there's no time for jokes right now. "Miley! Don't you really like what he did?"

"God, no! He has no right to go talk to my parents about this. And just come here and ask me to marry him? Like how can I forgive him for everything? He's doing what he always did; throwing the whole pressure on my shoulders." I let it all out as she just stared at me and I took it as my cue to continue, "You know what he's feeling right now; he thinks that by doing this he's done his all and what is left is for me to take him back. He thinks that by doing this stupid stuff I'm going to fall back for him. Well, no, he's not the only one who changed here!" I huffed colliding my back with the couch and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Miley, I don't think-"

"Do you like what he did? Did he get you?" I looked at her in disbelief as she looked at me speechless.

"Miles, just calm down." She tried desperately.

"Calm down? Shit, yeah, I should calm down; but does he let me? No, he has to screw up everything once again." This time I stomped my feet to the ground and stood up going to Demi's guest room -that is becoming more like my own room- and sure not forgetting to bang the door closed behind me.

I threw my body on the bed and covered my face with my hands. Sure, I was mad at Nick; he told my parents without my permission; I wanted to be the one telling them. He has no right to even talk to them anymore. _He's not my family_.

God, does this sentence hurt?!

Well, it's all his fault.

And then, come to me just like that, tell me he loves me just like that, and propose to me just like that, and tell me he will be waiting for me to be ready for him forever JUST LIKE THAT?!

He even cried!

God, wasn't he just a… what? What's the word? Cute? Yeah, wait what?

I sighed as I sat on my bed shaking my head feeling the hot tears pouring down my face as I closed my eyes and instantly his face popped in my mind.

"Do you have to be so difficult, Nicolas Jerry Grey?" I whispered through my tears.

Well, even through I'm pretty mad at him; deep down, in the depths of my soul, I know that a part of this –being mad at him- is because I wanna blame him instead of thinking about what he did.

That was the part that knew Nick inside out.

The part that was sure that he meant what he said; that he wouldn't have gone to his parents even if it didn't mean anything to him; that he wouldn't have listened to them, begged them, and asked for second chances as they kept screaming at him knowing he's the bad boy here; that he stayed after my parents kicked him out; that he's asking for my forgiveness; and last but not least, making a proposal of marriage to me again when he knows very well that I could have easily screamed back at him, and just harshly rejected him after everything.

Simply, the part that was still and will forever be in love with him.

Ok, so, since I know all of this, and I realize everything he's done is out of his heart purely, why wouldn't I take him back you may ask?

Because, I'm still hesitant, afraid, unsure and… _proud_.

Yes, proud. After all, I'm a woman, a human-being, I do have dignity, maybe I always considered me and Nick as one soul, whatever is mine is also his and whatever he has is mine, never taking our fights seriously and knowing it's just out of the heat of the moment and everything is going back to normal… but now, that it comes to him cheating on me and lying to me for months after months, we are two souls.

Each has its own thinking and feelings, maybe the thinking and feelings at this moment are in a way alike, but sure there's also one soul is trying to stick for its dignity and the other is trying to erase the traces of disgrace upon it; obviously the first is mine and the second is his.

Maybe a part of me wants badly to forget the past and just start a new life with him now that everything is clear in the light and he's learned his lesson.

But, how do I know he's really learnt his lesson? How do I grantee that if I just go back to him that easily, he wouldn't do this to me again thinking that I love him no matter what and will just stick around whatever he does?

Even without realizing; one thing that I know for sure, is that if I sacrifice your own pride to someone, you'll live your whole life as a slave to them. You'll just give one sacrifice after another until you have nothing left.

Well, maybe you think I'm over exaggerating, but this is huge, if you didn't notice. I will eventually forgive him, because I do love him, and I just realized how sorry he is, but not until I'm sure this will never happen again.

Now, was my newly organized mind, I took a deep breath and left the room; Demi deserved an explanation. I went back to her living room to see she's feeding Gabby with her pink bottle as the little girl was slowly drifting into sleep.

"Dems…" I called as her head snapped up towards me and she looked confused; she didn't know how to react, wither to smile sadly, happily or just stay blank faced, however, I sent her a smile as she finally returned it.

"I'm sorry, I was just confused." I apologized sitting back next her on the couch.

"I understand, Miles." She nodded then bit her lip, "So…? Um, what do you wanna have for dinner?"

I chuckled at her awkwardness, "It's okay, you can talk about you-know-who." I chuckled along with her, "Actually, I'm going to do that for you…" I said and started filling her up on pretty much what went through my mind.

"I understand this, Miles, and you're completely right. But, just to let you know, he's really sorry."

"Wow, to hear you defending him, the boy must have really sounded dramatically affective." I laughed remembering how just a little over an hour ago, she was telling me how she was enjoying his torture!

"Shut up, I have a heart too you know!" she laughed, "What I meant is, I told him to prove his love for you to me first, and what I just witnessed just made the trick."

"Okay, I have to admit, I was touched too." I mumbled, "I mean…"

"He cried." We both said at the right time as we smiled.

"Well, yeah, Nick never cries, Demi."

"I know, I know." She nodded understandingly and then we fell into silence for a while before she looked back at me with a huge smirk dancing on her lips, "So, now it's your time to act?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you believe him and all but then you have to pretend to him like you don't, so he gets that he's missed up a lot."

"Well, yeah, technically."

"Eeep, that's gonna be fun." She squealed. "I also have to pretend to be the angry best friend."

I laughed at her remark. "Don't get your hopes up high to try your acting skills, we don't know if he's even gonna try something else any time soon."

"No, I'm sure, he will."

"I have to disagree."

"Why? You out of all people, should know him very well, you should know that he's not going to stop at this point and leave it for you to decide."

"Whatever, we'll see."

After all, seems like Demi really knew what she was saying, because that night, when I was getting ready for bed, the doorbell rang, and after a while of arguing with Demi who should get the door, I finally groaned giving up and there it was, a big basket of pink bright roses. I looked left and right and finding no one, I leant down taking it.

And before I could do anything else, my cell phone beeped, it instantly clicked as I read over the text message:

_-This is just the beginning, cause as I said, I'm not giving you up. Not giving us up. Love you. _

And instantly, when I read the message and it was clear to me that fairy tales do exist, I felt myself flying around the apartment while giggling and hearing Demi chuckle at me, but I didn't care, because for the first time in a while, he made me go to bed with a smile on my face; a smile that only him can bring out of me.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, I had a problem in my internet network for the past day, and I decided to write some things, and I just finished this one just after the network was back :D So, I couldn't wait to share it with you :D What do you think? Everything is heading the right way again? Do you agree or disagree with Miley? :D Just please tell me what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"MILEY!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, GENUIS?" Demi yelled as I chuckled and left my room to see what it is this time. I reached the living room to see Demi standing in the middle with her hands over her waist annoyed and looking directly at me.

More to mention, my nostrils were instantly filled by the familiar yet powerful scent. And my eyes were blinded for a while by the wave of un-familiar different colors all in one place.

Demi's living room was surrounded by some different bouquets of flowers AND a huge tidy bear.

"Hey, did I miss the show?" Joe rushed through the still opened door and instantly his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Nick didn't lie!"

I smiled hugely looking around me until my eyes landed on Demi who raised an eyebrow questioningly. I shrugged and held the nearest bouquet which was of white daisies, and I read the card out loud, "One, I'm sorry."

I put it down confused and took the next in row, "Two, I love you." I smiled now starting to understand and took the next. "Three, I love you again."

"Four, I need you."

"Five, please reply to my texts." I chuckled seeing the sad smiley face he added after that.

"Six, Seriously, I'm dying here without you; the apartment is getting messy again, you know I hate that." I fought a laugh, however, the other two did, "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Seven, Tell Gabby that I love her too…" I tried not to get upset over this one, but it held more meanings to me than just that he loved his daughter.

I cleared my throat, "Eight, I'm still waiting for you."

"Nine, did I mention that I love you?"

"Ten, Marry me."

I put the last one down and looked at Demi and Joe staring at me with big smiles, but I just had a blank face that slowly was turning into a huge ear-to-ear grin.

"He said the teddy bear talks." Joe pointed towards the pink stuffed bear.

I walked over to it and picked it up and sat on the couch as they mimicked me and sat down waiting.

I pressed its stomach, "I love you, Mi."

That was Nick's voice!

"And I hope you just forgive me already." It continued, "You're probably confused right now, and to get this over with and get to my point, yes, I recorded this for you. This is me."

Small pause,

"I wake up everyday wishing that none of this has happened and that when I look at my side you'd be there with the engagement ring that I just gave you around your finger. And I'd look at you happily and wait for you till you wake up. And then you'd wake up and smile but groan right after and hide your face saying 'Nick! Why are you looking at me like that?' that's when I'd laugh and kiss your forehead and tell you 'Because you're beautiful and you're mine.' Um, I'm not going to give further details, since you're probably not alone right now. Unfortunately though, those scenes only take place in my head now. And it's my fault."

Another pause and a sniff, then he cleaned his throat, not to mention though; I was already in tears,

"Um, anyway, I hope you now know how much I regret everything and really hope it all just disappears, I know it won't… but I can't help but dream."

He took a deep breath,

"So, as I've been saying for a week, I'll be waiting for you to be ready forever and to prove to you how sorry I'm. And as I've also been saying for a week, I really hope you accept my proposal once again. Maybe I should have done it more romantically but, it just felt like the right time there, and now, to prove I'm dead serious, I thought I should make it more like a proposal since there was no speech, or kneeling on one knee or any of those, so, there's gotta be a ring at least, so, open the box hanging form the teddy bear's neck. Love you, Mi."

I quickly spotted the box and snatched it out from around the neck and opened it instantly gasping. "This is…"

"Fabulous."

"Expensive."

Despite them suddenly being both right behind me, I shrugged off Joe's 'material' comment and just stared at the ring, it was much more beautiful than the last one. Don't get me wrong, I loved, no, I adored the last one, but this… this has a whole different meaning to me never mind its beauty.

I tearfully picked it up from the box and slipped it on my finger and stretched my arm in front of me looking at how it perfectly fit adoringly.

"It looks beautiful, Mi." Demi gushed.

"I know, right?" I said absentmindedly.

"YES! Nick will be ecstatic."

That brought me back to reality; we both looked at Joe as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"No, Mr. you're not telling him." I pointed out.

"What?"

"I didn't accept anything." I shook my head and then added: "Yet."

"But, Miles, he's really in a desperate need for you right now. All he talks about is you and he's freaking out fearing you wouldn't take him back."

I sighed, "That's something I need to do myself."

"Great!" He smiled, "Then, go and talk to him."

I nodded, "I will, Joe. But, I need to do something first." I said and stood up going to my room as they followed confused.

When they reached me I was already standing in front of the opened drawer pulling out my clothes and into my bag.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled at them, "I need to move back to that building a few blocks away." I teased.

"You're moving back with Nick?"

"No, I'm moving to Apartment 130."

XxXx

Tip toeing while wearing heels isn't easy.

Tip toeing while wearing heels and holding your suitcase and a baby is harder.

Tip toeing while wearing heels and holding your suitcase and a baby while the person you're intending to hide form is right behind that door is the hardest.

Luckily, Joe and Demi are there to help carrying some bags and opening the door with the less noise that could be done.

Eventually, I was inside and Nick wasn't right after me firing questions.

"Are you sure, Miles?" Demi asked looking around worriedly.

"Yes, Demi. I'll be just fine." I confirmed.

"I just don't wanna leave you alone." She said and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It'll be only one night, two at maximum, if I didn't tell Nick he'd find out himself."

"Alright." She nodded, "Just be careful." She said and I rolled my eyes nodding.

"You girls are overdramatic." Joe scrunched up his nose as we laughed, "She's a grown up, Demi."

"Shut up, Joseph." She hit his shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

There's a chemistry there I'm telling you.

"Now, you two leave." I said suddenly.

"Ouch!"

"What? The whole reason I'm here is to have some alone time."

"Fine." They rolled their eyes, gave me their goodbye hugs and quickly left, or were kicked out to be more specific.

I sighed and looked around me feeling a shiver down my spine.

The place looks different now. Now, that I know what it had been hiding, now, that I can clearly see Selena crying her eyes out, clearly seeing Nick crash his hands to the mirror, seeing them screaming at each other trying to blame one another.

But, now, I understand.

Maybe, Justin was right after all; I will run back right into Nick's arms because I'm weak like that.

They say that if one cheats once, they can easily do it again.

But, in our case, Nick really knows better. He knows if it ever happened again, I'll be gone forever.

The question is: can I handle it one more time?

No, the question should be: which one can I handle best? Not having Nick at all? Or having a possibility of him cheating once again?

Well, The first I can't handle.

And, now, I'm here to forgive them. I'm here to let go. This is where emotions were exploded. A lot of emotions. And being here definitely help me forgive them when I know what has taken place right here.

I moved around the apartment, almost going through it all ten times. I laughed and I shed tears. I screamed and I sighed. I punched things hard and I laid on Sel's bed comfortably. I did the most constructive things all in one night.

But, at the end, it was worth it. Everything is worth it.

We can do it. We can just start it all over again and we can live through it. It's a storm and we have to survive it and make it to the shore. We may have been separated for some time by the storm and strong mean wind, but, it's the same wind that brought us together again.

That night, I went to bed with the decision of talking to Nick tomorrow.

That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my lips, dried tears on my cheeks… and a protective hand on my stomach.

XxXx

I couldn't focus in work. I have been asked to do things, just what I wasn't sure. I just couldn't focus.

Today was the day. I'm finally going to talk to Nick again and stop the continuous battle with him first and myself second. Today was the day.

I kept thinking about what is going to happen. What I'm going to say, and what his reaction will be. How happy he'll be when hearing Gabby crawled, and how ecstatic he'll be to see the ring in my finger.

The new ring is another story.

I couldn't stop looking at it. And when I looked at it, I couldn't help but think about today. I was going to go home before him, like usual, and I'll prepare him dinner like usual, and I'll clean the place like usual.

It was everything usual. Except, usual hasn't been usual for a while, which will make the usual a lot exciting and just… usually perfect.

I kept imagining some parts of the upcoming conversation in my mind with a mixture of fear and excitement. Well, excitement is acceptable, but fear? I had no idea of what exactly. But, maybe, because of our reactions. We could end up crying both.

Well, everything will be cleared tonight.

… or not?

I jumped seeing two hands suddenly smack to my desk. Well, they didn't smack, but they scared me as I was in my own dreamland, and I looked up just to have my breath caught in my throat staring at the deep brown eyes.

"The ring looks perfect. Just how I imagined it on you." Oh, this smile.

Joe, I'm gonna kill you.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, guys, thanks for the support you've been giving this story, but sadly, I think next chapter will be the end. I have two ends in my mind and it may take an epilogue after, but, either way, the story is coming to an end :( Soooo, did you like this chapter? Is Nick cute? Or is it not enough? Or maybe over? I don't know you guys tell me :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Nick?" Smooth, Miley, smooth!

"That would be me." He shrugged with a small smile and just looked at me.

When I finally managed to get over that he's already here, I sighed and hid my face in between my hands. "Ugh, I'm gonna kill Joe."

"Joe? Why?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Because he told you."

"Told me what?"

I rolled my eyes, now, he's playing it cool?

"That I wore the ring."

"Joe knew?"

"Don't try to dig a hole for him, Nick, why would you be here if it wasn't for that?"

"Because, last night when I was going to bed, a new neighbor moved in the opposite apartment of mine; and it just happened to be my ex-fiancée that may be my current again." He sighed, "You know that small hole in the door? I've came to the conclusion it's useful."

"You saw me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I did, Miles."

I buried my face in between my hands once again and said nothing. What am I supposed to say anyway? All I've been planning to do is now in vain. I don't know what to say, how to start talking…

He sighed and I heard him take the seat behind my desk, "Mi," he said and softly removed my hands from around my face and brought it up so I'm facing him, "I know you needed time and all. And I understand you not answering my calls nor replying to my texts. I understand you not wanting to contact me in any way. But, seriously? Sneaking in to Selena's apartment with the help of Joe and Demi? I know you wouldn't have done this unless you're ready, right?"

"Nick, I…" I trailed off trying to gather my thoughts and the long speeches I had prepared.

"Miley, I'm scared." He admitted uneasily, "I'm terrified even. I may look calm right now, but I'm freaking out in fact."

"I know, I see it in your eyes." This somehow calmed him down a bit.

"You can still read them."

"Yet, I wasn't able to tell you were hiding something from me."

"Because I avoided your eyes in the moments of weaknesses." He admitted.

"I tried my best so you wouldn't find out. But, you knew deep down, didn't you?"

"I guess I did. But, that was always pushed back into the back of my mind knowing this is ridiculous."

He looked down maybe in shame. I sighed; this wasn't what we were supposed to be discussing, we've gone through this a lot. I put my hand over his as he looked up at me with big eyes.

"I forgive you, Nick." I said so easily surprising even myself. I've forgiven him. I guess this was what I feared, that moment that just happened; I feared that when it was time, I'd realize I'm not ready. But here I was, ready that I didn't even realize I was.

"You what?"

"I forgive you." I smiled at him as it took him some time to master up a smile of his own when it finally sank down to him.

"You do?"

"Yes, Nick. I do. And I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not caring enough, I mean I should have been there for you more, at that time, I should have taken more care of you when I thought there was something, I know I kind of neglected you during this span of time. We may have been looking perfect, but there were some cracks, and if it wasn't for what happened, we would have fallen apart eventually. But, now that all this happened, I guess we learnt a lot."

"Wow, Miley." He was overwhelmed; yup, that was what happened to me last night; I realized a lot of things.

"Yes! It's the truth though. Actually my night at Selena's apartment last night was pretty helpful, just like the hole of the door." I said as he chuckled.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I know this is something that you'll never forget but I can also grant you that it is something that you'll never experience again."

"I know, Nick." I smiled. "And by the way, yes."

"What?"

"My answer is yes, I'll marry you."

I looked at him slowly freaking out starting from the huge grin that started only as a small smile and ending with him not being able to say a solid sentence as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand right in front of me,

"I… I… I'm the happiest creature alive. Lucky, I'm so lucky. I love you, Mi." he said kneeling on his knees and taking my hands in between his.

"I love you too, Nicky."

"God! Miley, you don't know how those days have been for me. I was always afraid you'd never forgive me, and I wouldn't blame you, you know…"

"You should know better." I smiled, "There's so much I wanna tell you."

"What about we get out of here?" He said looking around the place uncomfortably as there were a couple of eyes glancing through the glass door each now and then.

"You're right." I nodded and stood up, it was half an hour earlier but it's not like I'd do anything, besides I don't think the boss will mind, she knows I'm doing my job pretty well.

I snuggled to his side as he wrapped his arm around my waist and planted a kiss over my forehead and I smiled hugely as we left the building and the afternoon sun hit my face.

I looked up at him loving the way his eyes sparkled like melt chocolate under the sun rays.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Um, dunno. The beach?" I suggested as he nodded in agreement.

Once in his car, he held my hand again and kept driving with one hand in silence. There was no need for words now. We'll talk all we want at the beach. I just texted Demi telling her to pick Gabby up from daycare since we're going to probably take some time.

When we finally arrived. I got out of the car was the flowing summer dress getting pushed against my legs by the wind.

We took a nice place facing the sea, not to mention a quiet place so, we wouldn't have to mind about the screaming teenagers or kids building sand castles.

"So…" He started with a huge grin.

"Gabby crawled." I said excitedly as his eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Remember the day you heard me and Demi screaming over the phone and you rushed to her place? Yeah, we were excited about that."

"Oh my God. I'm a bad father to miss that."

"I'm sure you'll make it up for her, Nick." I sighed.

"It's still weird to be a father all of a sudden, you know." He sighed too, "I mean, it would have been totally okay if it was you the mother, but…"

"I know, it feels weird too that I'm taking care of my fiancé's daughter. Especially that I knew her as Selena's since her birth." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I rolled my eyes, "But, I see her as my own now, you know."

"You have been a better parent to her than her real ones, Mi. You deserve a trophy for being so strong."

"Eh, what can I say, my kind heart!" I said dramatically as he chuckled.

"Isn't it awkward for you?"

"What exactly?"

"Everything. Gabby, me, talking to me right now… everything."

"It's not easy, I admit. But, you're Nick, and I'm Miley. That's how we are, right? Ever since the beginning."

"Right." He laughed, "Remember the first time I told you I like you?"

"Yeah, when you got us lost at the middle of nowhere? Yeah, I remember." I laughed along, "Do you remember Joe's face when he knew we're a couple?"

"Oh yeah, that was epic. 'My best friend and my brother! Kill me.'" He mimicked as I laughed harder.

"He had some time getting over it." I nodded, "Oh, and the time when we went to Tennessee to introduce you to my parents. I still can't get your picture out of my mind." I clutched my sides from laughing so hard.

"Hey! I thought I would give a good imperission."

"Oh yeah? Who told you a cowboy boot and hat will give the perfect boyfriend idea. They actually thought you're some deceptive or a while."

"Well, I was nervous."

"See? Those are the moment we should keep. What we should hold for."

"We sure do." He kissed my forehead. "We'll make it, right?"

"We will, Nick."

"God, I still can't believe I'm here with you. This is not a dream, huh?"

I pinched him as he yelped in pain. "Much proof?"

"Yeah, thank you." He rolled his eyes.

"So, about the wedding… again."

"Hey! Let's not talk about that now. We have the future ahead of us. Let's just live the moment for now."

"Right…" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Miles." He sensed my worry, "We'll live happily as a married couple forever and have kids of our own and this time I'm not going to say I don't want to… because I've wanted all along, just was taken by surprise the last time seeing I was already having a child unborn. But, we, we will live happy forever."

"You, me and Gabby."

He nodded, "And our kids."

"So, you wouldn't mind having kids even now?"

"No." he shook his head.

I bit my lip, "Good, cause I'm three month pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:** So, apparently, it turned out that this is not the last chapter and since I'm so bad at predicting where or when I'll be able to let it be the finished, I'm not going to say a specific number of chapters :) but, all I can say that the story is slowly coming to an end, an end that may or may not contain a twist ;) So, how do you like this trashy chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I sniffed fighting back my tears as I snapped the front door behind me with Gabby in her crib, but honestly, I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I just started crying and the sobs got louder and louder.

I threw my body on the bed and hugged the pillow close to me.

I couldn't believe it. How could he! How could he do this to me? Why?

I absentmindedly rubbed my growing baby bump seeking some comfort from my unborn baby. After all, I was completely alone. And I don't know when they'll finally realize I'm still alive and come see me.

Of course it'd be long enough! I can't expect them to be there for me all the freaking time, right?

Ugh, where is everyone when I need them?

God, where is he when I need him?!

"Mi…?"

"Nick?" I suddenly shot up with a wide smile and quickly wiped the tears away from my face and ran up to him.

"Miles, babe, what's wrong?" He asked wrapping an arm around me and the other caressing my hair.

I closed my eyes and took in his scent, "Work problems." I replied already over it. But, then, I noticed something as I pulled away and looked at him concerned, "You're home early."

He chuckled, "Mi, I've been getting home early for a week, and somehow it seems to surprise you everyday."

"Hey, you can't blame me; I'm used to you getting home pretty late."

"First of all, I only was home _pretty late_ when there was an emergency at work or something, but usually I'm home by seven," He said and I rolled my eyes ready to attack but he continued, "Second of all, how can I not when there's a beautiful woman waiting for me while carrying a whole other individual person around all the time."

Well, that got me hooked!

"I love you."

He smiled adoringly, "I love you too." He kissed my forehead, "And you too." He spoke to my stomach putting his hand over it.

"Aw, he loves daddy too, doesn't he?"

"He?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Yup." I said stubbornly putting my hands over my hips.

"Says who?"

"Me. I have the feeling." I snapped.

"Alright, alright, no need to get do aggressive now, Ms. Stewart." He put his hands up defensively.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, Mrs. Gray?" He said unsure as I nodded.

"Nice save."

"Come on, Miles, you know I love you."

"I said you didn't?"

"No, but you're mad."

"No, I'm not mad."

"Yes you're."

"I'm not, Nick." I yelled as he just looked blankly at me for a few seconds before his lower lip quivered trying to keep back his laugh, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"What?" I pushed his chest.

Then, he burst out laughing, "You didn't see your face!"

"What? How did it look now?"

"You were trying to convince me you're not mad by yelling, Miles, how do you think you looked like?"

"Funny, I'm guessing." I laughed.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry; it's just one of those mood swing moments, I've been like that for the whole day."

"I understand." He nodded and by the look he was giving me, I knew he was sincere, "So, why don't we go eat the dinner I brought and you tell me about those work problems of you?"

For a second, I didn't get what he meant, but then I realized I was crying my eyes out when he came, "Oh, it's stupid really."

"Tell me about it."

"It's nothing trust me, I was over reacting about it." I shook my head.

"Doesn't mean it didn't affect you, right?"

I nodded, "Remember Will? That new employee?" I said as we moved to the kitchen to have dinner.

"Yes, did he hurt you?"

"No, not really." I blushed now knowing how stupid that was, "You know, I over heard him talking, and he kinda mentioned that I'd look funny when my bump gets bigger." I avoided his eyes knowing he'd find it funny that I cried over this.

"Oh, really?" he frowned, "That's just stupid, because I think you'd be a beautiful, hot, attractive young lady carrying a child by that time. Not to mention, my child."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of that." He confirmed dead serious.

Actually, I was surprised he took me seriously, but glad at the same time. I've expected some laughters and accusations of me being silly from his side, and groaning and blushing from mine, but in fact it was anything but that.

Nick understood.

The whole week we've been back together has been something special, it was like a whole new relationship, as if we're starting all over, as if nothing ever happened between us. Two normal people starting a normal relationship out.

Only, we have already been together for three years, we were engaged for the second time, I was pregnant with his child, and we were raising his baby girl up together.

Okay, so, maybe not a normal relationship, but, well, it's us.

Everything happened before was now forgotten and we were concerned of the new life awaiting for us, and we both were very happy; if anything, we looked at what happened as a lesson, a tough and back breaking one, but it's worth it, all the cracks that existed before in our relationship are now perfectly healed.

Let alone his reaction when he knew I was pregnant.

He was blank faced for a good span of time until it sank in, then he started jumping up and down, then he started firing me questions like 'How come I didn't know?', 'How long have you knew?', 'What is the gender?', 'What month did you say you're in, again?', 'Am I already a bad father that I didn't know about it before?' and last but not least, 'You want to keep it, right? Because, I'll kill you then myself if you said no.'

Of course that last one was my best one, but I was overwhelmed that he reacted that way; let's just say that Nick has been surprising me a lot with his reactions lately.

"You know what, why care what he thinks, right? I have you and that's all what matters."

"Perfect decision." He smiled widely and captured my lips in a small kiss.

"Great, now let's have dinner because I'm starving. What did you bring?"

"Italian food."

I snapped my head towards him with a shocked smile.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I want Italian so bad." I admitted.

"Well," He smiled cockily, "I know you too well."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "It's by luck."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

Another surprise? What you don't know, honey, is that only by being here with me right now is surprising me.

"What is it?" I asked and starting eating.

"I took two weeks off from work."

"What? Why?"

"So, we can spend them anywhere you want."

I stared at him with a slowly forming smile. "Really?" It's now an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yup. The four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah, you, me, our baby and Gabby." He said trailing off, "If you wanna leave Gabby it's okay… we can leave her with Joe, Demi or my parents…"

"Are you kidding, Nick? It's not really healthy for a parental hood to leave our child behind whenever we wanted to take vacations!"

"Our child…?!"

"Gabby! It's legally mine, right? We have full custody."

"Yeah, sure, yeah…" He said and smiled. For the later few minutes, he seemed distant but the smile never left his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Tell me, Nick."

"I was thinking about how great you are." He said sincerely that I blushed.

I cleared my throat, "So, uhm, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." He shrugged.

"Come on, Nick. I know you have something in mind."

"Alright, I was thinking of something, but if you don't want to you can choose whatever you want you know you-"

"Just tell me your plans, Nick."

"Right, I was thinking we can spend the first week, three days at your parents' and the next three days at mine, and then the remained eight days we can spend them at…"

"Paris." We both said at the same time and smiled.

"I love that."

"You do?"

"I really do." I nodded with a smile, "Mom is already excited for the wedding again. You know before we get back together, she has been calling me everyday asking what's new and urging me to already take you back."

"Really? What about your father?" He asked a little worriedly.

"He told me to do whatever makes me happy."

"He hates me, huh?"

"No," I shrugged and frowned, "I guess he's just worried. But, I know deep down he also believed you're a good guy, despite the few times he has cursed you."

"You're not helping, Miles."

I laughed, "Don't worry, Nick. He wants me to be happy."

"Are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Actually, no, I'm just staying here with you because I'm pregnant with your child and you need to take care of me and the baby." I faked seriousness then rolled my eyes, "Are you crazy, Nick?"

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure."

"No, don't worry about it, you know if I'm not happy I'll not be afraid to show it."

"Right," He chuckled. "Demi knew?"

"I'm pregnant? Yes." I smiled remembering the day I figured out about it.

"And Joe?"

"No, Joe didn't know. It was just me and Demi who knew at first but then Taylor did too."

"How did you know?"

"Well, we thought at first that the puking was from the cold, because I had cold at that time. But, then, I was at one of my slight mood swings when Demi rolled her eyes and asked me if I was on my period and then I realized I was late, so, she suddenly rushed out to get pregnancy tests… and that was it." I smiled.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were a jerk to me!" I shrugged.

"Ouch, thanks."

"Truth hurts."

He chuckled, "No, seriously, when did you know?"

"Um, about a month ago."

"You didn't realize you're late until you were two month pregnant?" He raised an eyebrow.

"As if the jerk let me have time to think of it, instead of mourning about his crime." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Ugh!"

He kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I groaned.

"What?"

"I want to have a normal mood swing!"

"Huh?"

"Whenever I get angry, you seem to know how to make it all vanish!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" I threw my hands up in the air furiously.

"How is it?"

"Because I love you, idiot." I snapped and brushed his shoulder as I walked past him and to the upstairs leaving him like a deer struck by the lights in the kitchen.

I'm going to enjoy those six months.

* * *

**A/N:** Hellooo :) I'm sorry about the delay; I started my senior year and it's keeping me busy enough. It'll get better, hopefully once I get used to the amount of pressure. I even wrote this in two nights.

Sooo, they're back and happy :D Tell me what do you want to see next?

And, WRECKING BALL! I love that song, it's not what I expected from Miley now, but, really, it's amazing :)

Lastly, thanks for the support and I promise I'll update as soon as I can, but, no specific date, sorry:(


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Oh my God, I love it up here." I exclaimed opening my arms accepting the wind in between them as Nick put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck.

"Glad you do, baby." He whispered and hugged my back resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, Nick, look at the city from here."

"It's beautiful." He smiled, "Just like you are."

I blushed and titled my head a little to look at him, "Thanks, Nick."

"You're thanking me?" He chuckled and pulled away from me and turned away to be facing me instead and looked me in the eyes, "Let's put things straight here; I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?"

"So many things, being in my life, accepting my love and returning it back, accepting my proposal, taking me back. I should also be thanking you for taking care of me, for caring about me… for being you."

"I love you, Nick." I stated and threw my arms around him as he was taken aback for a second before he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you more, Mi."

"You know, Paris this time is more special."

"Why?" he smiled already guessing the answer.

"This time, we are here as a loving couple, not a desperate couple trying to feel like everything is normal when it is not."

"You're right. It's-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at his ringing phone and groaned and I snatched the phone from his hand glancing at Joe's flashing name on the screen before answering.

"Miley Gray speaking."

"Who gave you the family's last name?" Joe responded as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello! I'm engaged to your brother."

"_Engaged_. You're not married yet."

"I'm still Miley Gray!" I shrugged as Nick chuckled.

"Anyway, I was just telling you that your daughter here is making a scene."

"Huh?"

"Gabby didn't stop screaming the whole flight. Not even Demi could calm her down."

"Oh God, is she okay? Did you see a doctor?"

"Relax, relax, when we were about to land, Demi suddenly realized she needed her diaper changed."

"Oh, you're such idiots! Hold up- what were Demi doing with you?" I asked him and shared a knowing look with Nick.

"What do you think? For such situations."

"You thought you couldn't handle the baby for just the flight from your parents to LA?"

"Yeah, after all, that's what happened."

You see, when we were visiting my parents and Nick's, they were happy to hear the news even though we both got lectured a lot about relationships managements, but in the end everything was just fine, then, they convinced us to leave Gabby behind and enjoy ourselves in Paris before getting engulfed into the whole parenthood stage.

They kind of had a point seeing I'm already pregnant.

So, we left Gabby at Nick's parents with Joe promising to flight over visit his parents and then take her back with him.

"Joe? You're up already?" I heard a sleepy voice at the background.

"Joe, where are you?" I asked putting him on loudspeaker so, Nick could hear.

"Who are you talking to?" The sleepy voice said as I looked at Nick who mouthed to me:

'That's so Demi'

I nodded and spoke to Joe again, "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Demi's, Miley."

"Hmm, interesting! Isn't it like 8 a.m. in LA right now?"

"Oh, yeah, it is, yeah."

"And what exactly are you doing at Demi's so early in the morning, Joseph?"

"Can't a guy visit his niece before going to work? What a cruel world we're living in?"

"Joe?" Nick spoke.

"Nick! Hi."

"Why, hello to you to brother. When did you get together with Demi?"

"What?"

"Joe!"

"A week? Since you guys left!"

I gasped, "A week and neither of you told me! What a true friends, Joseph!"

"Is that Miley?" Demi finally clicked and we heard shuffles and soon it was Demi speaking.

"Miles! Hey, I missed you."

"You didn't tell me!" I complained.

"We were waiting until you guys get back." Demi stated apologetically.

"You shouldn't have. Don't you know I'm happy for you?"

"Thank you, Miles." She awed.

"Finally Joe had some nerves!" nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Nick too? Why are you guys doing?"

"Actually, we're at the top of the Eiffel tower right now."

"Oh, really? That should be amazing, but what are you doing there so early in the morning?"

"Haven't you heard of time difference, Demi? It's 5:32 p.m. exactly right now."

"Oh, right, sorry!" she laughed, "Alright, you guys have some fun in Paris… again! But, all the details will be with me once you land your flight back here."

"Right, but you have something to tell me too."

"Will do."

"Alright, have a nice day."

"You too. Bye."

Once we hung up I smiled widely at Nick, "Oh my God, Nick, they actually got together." I beamed as he laughed.

"It was a matter of time."

"Isn't everything so perfect right now?"

"It is, babe." He side hugged me and kissed my forehead, "And it'll be that way forever, I promise you."

I closed my eyes and smiled really believing him; this time, it's going to work out once and forever.

XxXx

"This is unbearable." I screamed.

"Hold on, babe."

"Keep pushing."

"Where's Gabby?" I asked Nick who looked fuzzed before rolling his eyes and wiping the sweet out of his forehead.

"Miley, she's fine-"

"WHERE'S SHE?"

"With Demi, Okay? Just mind yourself and the baby you're delivering right now." He said and then wiped the sweet out of my forehead this time as he got a glare from me.

"You suck!"

"Calm down! Remember, take deep breaths and push." My doctor reminded me and I nodded following her instructions.

"You're doing well, Miles!" Nick told me as I once again ignored his remarks and just concentrated on my baby girl who's finally ready for the world.

"This hurts."

"Just a few more times." My doctor said.

I've gone through this with Selena, but never did I know it's that painful, I saw her in pain, but I never imagined it like that.

I felt a touch on my forehead and opened my eyes to see Nick planting a kiss, "You're doing pretty well, just hold on, it's almost over." He told me and I nodded at him.

Soon, it was really over. The baby was here. In between my arms was _my_ child. I smiled at her with her red soft skin and her closed eyes. I wonder what color will they be, my ocean blue or Nick's chocolate brown?

Whatever her eyes are, that girl is completely mine. My own flesh and blood.

"Oh, my God." Nick leaned over me and looked at his newborn with a huge smile, "She's too… small."

I chuckled, "Yeah, isn't she cute?"

"Oh, my God! That's my daughter." He chuckled as realization hitting him.

"Not your first."

"_Biologically_. But, she's _ours_." He pointed between me and him.

"Nick," I frowned, "don't you ever differentiate between her and Gabby!"

"God, that's not what I meant, but… come on, you get my point."

I chuckled tiredly, "I do."

"My granddaughter." I squeal was heard from the door of the hospital room as we both looked to see my mother and his rushing inside with the whole family plus Demi following behind.

"Oh, my God, look at her."

"Aw, she's so cute."

"Oh, my God, I have a niece!"

"You already do, Joe."

"Okay, but I didn't get to say that when Gabby was born so, I had to do it now." Joe shrugged as we chuckled at him.

"Aw congrats, guys."

"You need a picture." Danielle exclaimed holding up her camera.

"Yeah, of course they do."

"Yeah, and we can put it next our wedding picture." I looked at Nick who nodded but I bit he didn't know what we were talking about as he just kept looking at our newborn.

And yes, I did say our wedding picture, yeah, that one on the shelf at our house. It was the latest of Nick's surprises for me at that time.

But apparently, everybody else knew except for me, my parents and his, our siblings, Demi, my co-workers and his, my boss and his. Everybody was there at my dream wedding… at Paris.

Nick planned everything out just like the cancelled wedding of not even better, but he did all the job. He invited people and he had everything just planned out. Except the knowledge of the bride.

Surprisingly, he was kind enough to let me know I was going to go dress shopping right outside the store where Demi and Taylor were already inside, and to be more specific, it was only two days before the wedding.

I, of course, was over the moon. I mean, my life wouldn't have been more perfect. I got married in Paris to the man I love, and the most important thing is… my baby bump wasn't that noticeable back then, luckily, we found the perfect dress to completely hide it. And I didn't look fat at my wedding.

"Okay, look at me." Danielle said moving her camera up to snap the picture.

"Wait, wait." I stopped her as she looked at me confused.

"Hold you daughter." I looked at Nick who frowned stretching his arms out to me, but I shook my head, "Gabby!"

"Oh!" He smiled and took the one year old enfant in between his arms and leaned closer to me.

"Say hi to your sister, Gab." I smiled at her as she stared back at me and let out a giggle then looked at her sister as if amazed.

"Now, say cheese." Danielle said and got ready to take the picture again.

It was perfect.

The perfect family I've always dreamed of,

My husband, Nick Jerry Gray.

Me, Miley Gray.

My God daughter, Gabriella Jane Gray.

And the latest of the family, my daughter, Rosy Mary Gray.

And we're the Grays. We are the Grays who now live in a nice warm house far away from Apartment 130.

The one apartment that is now closed to let the memories dissolve in the solution of time.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick update? Yeah, because I'm sick in bed :) So, did you like that chapter? Next chapter is going to be the end for sure, probably an epilogue actually. That story was so much fun to write and you guys showed such amazing support, I hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing :) Thanks for giving it a shot :)

Ps- I'm working on finishing the published stories before posting any new projects, but trust me, there's A LOT of ideas I have :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning- last chapter can be considered as the last chapter, so basically, this one is another ending... a totally different one, some of you would call a sad ending, but I personally don't think so... so, if you don't want to read it, you can just consider last chapter is the end :) and if you do read this one... please let me know what you thought about it :)**

**And thanks for all the support you guys gave the story throughout the whole chapters :D Meant a lot. And stay tuned for new stories soon... once I'm done with another story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_-Epilogue-_

"Come on girls! We're going to be late!" Gabriella rolled her eyes upon hearing the familiar yell coming from downstairs.

The sixteen year old teenager looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room and checked her black dress. She couldn't help but let her lower lip tremble and her eyes be filled with tears as she took a black scarf to wrap around her neck. She's always been so insecure about that part of her body.

She let out a broken sigh and kneeled to look under her bed searching for the black shoes she's got out earlier.

She didn't want to go. She never did.

But, she knew it is a must. She knew it was one of her duties to go. She knew it's what her parents want and what she secretly deep down wants also.

But, that ache in her heart always hit her once she realized it was time to go. Once she notice the date, a few days earlier she feels suffocated. She feels depressed. It's annual.

She doesn't know why; after all, it's been years, but yet, every year when it time to go to the graves, she suddenly wishes it's not true.

She heard a knock on her door as she huffed, "I'm coming, okay?" she said but the door cracked opened anyway as she turned around furiously only to soften once she realized it was her younger sister.

"Rosy,"

"I hate that visit." Rosy admitted without any prologues.

Gabby sighed, "I do too, but you and I both know it's the right thing."

"I do." Rosy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then let's go before they start screaming like every year."

"Ugh, can't we just pray from home? Do we have to actually face the cold graves?"

"Com on, Rosy, I know what you mean, but I also know that you'd feel a lot worse if you didn't go."

"Right…" she mumbled as they both left the older girl's room and climbed down the stairs to find that the older couple is already waiting by the door.

"Finally!" the brunette rolled her eyes at them and shook her head, "Why does it seem like you're always late on purpose?"

"Well, sorry, _mom_." Gabby mumbled as the woman sighed.

"Alright, come on, we don't want to be any more late." The brown eyed man said and led the way out to his mustang.

"Late for what?" Rosy mouthed to her sister who shrugged and sent her a smile as the slipped into the back seat and the car started moving to reach the depressing destination.

Here it was coming again; the suffocation, the feeling of pure sadness, the feeling of defeat. But, this time, the feelings hit the four individuals.

Once the car stopped, everybody stayed still in their places for a moment before slowly as if been put on slow motion, they got out of the car and without any words being said, they took the way too familiar way through the graves. They've been going there at least once a year for five five years now.

They walked and walked until they saw the grave with the familiar craving on it:

Selena Mary Russo, 1988-2013

But, they didn't stop, the four just glanced at the cold white stone and passed it by; instead, they stood in front of other two neighboring graves.

Instantly, the woman threw herself in between her husband's hands like she always did in those situations and started crying as he caressed her hair with forming tears also, while the sisters held hands and upon seeing the hysterical cries in front of them, they both didn't mind the flowing tears.

"I just wish they would have known before they…" she spoke throughout her sobs and cut her sentence off.

XxXx

He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead as he walked through the way too familiar streets.

He half smiled when he passed a certain house knowing it's not inhabited anymore as the owners of it are long gone and he was happy to see he was the reason.

He kept walking and walking and walking and eventually stopped under a certain building, he looked up at the familiar building and confidently walked in. He took the elevator and pressed the number of the aimed level and sighed happily when the door opened and he saw the door of the Apartment in front of him.

He held the book in his hands tightly as he walked towards the Apartment and entered.

He took in the familiar furniture, the walls, the pictures, everything was the same. He missed this place.

He didn't waste much time reliving the memories and took his way to the bedroom where he knew he'd find the old book. To him, memories are in the past, and the past can't be changed so why waste time remembering it, wither it's good or bad.

Some people say he's crazy.

He held the old book in his hands and smiled; Selena's _diaries_. The ones he told her what to write in. Sure, she's gone out of line a few times or maybe a lot of times and had her conscious blaming her as she added some sentences that sure have helped in ruining his plan.

Justin hated the Grays.

Justin had always wanted revenge.

The Grays ruined his family, because of the Grays he had to struggle through his whole life, when his friends were partying and having the time of their lives as teenagers, he had to work more shifts to get money for his sister and him.

His father worked at the Gray's company, Mr. Gray once out of the blue accused him for stealing money from them. He was thrown into prison where he eventually died, his mother as if found it a chance, she went off partying and found herself someone else and left her kids behind and took off the road.

And that's where his hatred for the Grays came from. He hated them all with passion.

So, he made a pact with himself to destroy them. Yes, he started an illegal job, but that got him money and it became bigger and bigger, that's when Selena came in the picture, and he loved her, he really did, he was even considering leaving everything behind for her, but then, no one but Nick Gray himself and his girlfriend came to live in the same building as him.

He watched as Selena got closer to them and he didn't say a word, the monster that has been dying inside of him just came back and stronger than before, and it wasn't even love that could change him, no, instead he used Selena. He used her badly which he didn't realize until it was too late. When she was already dead.

But before her death, before she committed suicide to be more specific, she was like his doll, she did all what he wanted her to do, he somehow convinced her it was the right thing, until she started refusing and that's when he started using checks against her.

Selena was definitely the first of his victims, and apparently, the series is still opened.

He made her do awful things; one of them is this diary in his hands.

He told her to tell Nick Gabby is his, when both of them knew very well she wasn't.

Yes, Nick cheated on Miley with Selena, but he never had a child form her.

Justin was almost successful in breaking them apart, but they got together back again and they came back stronger than before.

That's when he decided he must revenge in another way. And he had… and it worked the second time.

His plan was to destroy the three Gray brothers. And now that one was down, he had another two to go…

And he has two options now: A) Use the other dairies he also wrote with Selena that he brought along and make them go crazy. B) Run after what is lawfully his; Gabby's custody.

And this place –Apartment 130- is going to be his working place.

XxXx

Rosy stepped forward and put her hand on the woman's shoulder who pulled away from her husband and turned around to look at the crying 15 year old girl. She sniffed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I shouldn't have cried like that in front of you girls, I just can't help it."

"It's okay, aunt Demi." Rosy mumbled. "We miss them too."

"I know you do honey." She nodded and looked at Gabby opening her arm for her to join them as the girl rushed in between them.

"I know they're not my real parents, but I really do miss them."

"They always treated you like their own blood, so don't ever say that, if they were here, they would have scolded you."

"I know, I know." Gabby nodded, by this time, she already knows everything that happened when she was a baby. She knew what happened between Nick and Miley and how Miley always insisted on taking care of her. And how they got back together, she and Rosy always wanted to hear the story. They thought it was cute, but every time Gabby heard about it, she couldn't help but be a little bit sad that they weren't her real parents.

As for her father, no one was sure who he was actually was. They just knew after Nick and Miley's car crash that Nick wasn't the father of Gabby when they were at the hospital and Nick needed blood, they took a sample from Gabby and during the analysis they discovered she wasn't his child.

About the car crash, it was actually their anniversary, and they were going to spend the day and its night in Vegas. So, while driving, on the road, Nick was speeding, and when he wanted to slow down, he found the brakes were broken, and it all went messy from there.

It was ribbed by someone. Nobody ever figured who did that. Even Justin was at jail back then, but his men were outside though…

"I miss you, mom." Rosy looked at the right grave and knelt down hugging the cold stone as Gabby knelt down next her.

Joe sighed and but the roses they brought on the graves and looked sadly at the girls and his wife mourning the death of his brother and sister in law for their fifth memorial.

He may look strong outside, but he was torn apart inside, this was his brother he lost, and his best of friends and the one that became his sister over the years.

And now, he's the one watching their girls grow up, something they both wished they'd live to see. They deserved to be the ones with the girls there. He's not complaining, he loves the girls. He didn't have children of his own and he considered them his from the minute it was official their parents are gone.

"I don't understand." Rosy shook her head, "Why couldn't they just have their happily ever after?"

"Rosy," Joe spoke and put a hand on his niece's shoulder, "Death doesn't always mean a sad ending. Your parents _have had_ their happily ever after." He confirmed.

"How's that?" Gabby asked

"They were happy together, and even when they died, they died together, they're happy, and they're happy now; they're together."

"You're right!" Rosy wiped her tears and nodded, "They're together, so, they must be happy, and we should be happy for that." She said aloud as if convincing herself too.

"Wise girl." Joe smiled comfortingly at her.

"Death is not always a sad end." She repeated his words aloud as if craving them in her memory.

Joe's phone buzzed indicating he has a message, he pulled it out of his pocket thinking it was one of the family telling him they arrived, but he found a name he hadn't seen long ago flashing on his cell phone screen; Selena.

He blinked and opened the message that read, 'Take care of your daughter, Joe. _Our_ daughter.'

What in the hell was that?

He blinked and in confusion as Demi noticed his expression and looked at his phone and read the message.

"What?" she looked at him confused as he frowned.

"A blackmailer! I swear over my dead body if it wasn't Rachel or Justin!"

"But, Justin died in jail." Demi said what she have heard a week ago.

Joe looked at her not knowing what to say, but Joe was smart. He looked down at the white stone, "I swear I'm going to let them pay the price of your lives. Just rest in peace." He mumbled looking at the graves.

Nicolas Jerry Gray, 1987-2024

Miley Ray Gray, 1989-2024

*Always will be remembered and remained in our hearts*

XxXx

It was a smart move of his to make the world think he'd died in jail while he actually ran away. That poor kid that was dead instead of him is now long gone and forever forgotten.

Justin sighed satisfied and laid back on the bed closing his eyes to relax. Once his eyes were closed, his eyelids hid behind them the hint of madness that was almost discoverable anyway. That madness that is slowly turning Apartment 130 into a curse.


End file.
